La Tríada
by Anna Mas
Summary: Cuando el corazón elige un compañero debes atenerte a todas las consecuencias posible, buenas y peligrosas. ¿Será suficientemente fuerte el amor entre Draco y Hermione para superar la prueba que el destino les ha impuesto?


_**Introducción:**_

Despertó sobresaltada. Apenas había podido dormir por los nervios. Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche. Eran las media hora para que sonara el despertador. Cerró los ojos de nuevo. Imposible. Ya no iba a conseguir dormirse de nuevo.

Suspiró y decidió levantarse para salir a correr un rato. Tal vez así templaría los nervios. Se puso una camiseta, unos shorts de deporte y las zapatillas. Bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido, pues no quería despertar a nadie y salió a la calle.

El sol empezaba a despuntar, lo que pronosticaba que el día sería caluroso. Bueno, al fin y al cabo estaban a mediados de Junio y, aunque el hombre del tiempo había dicho que llovería, parecía que se había equivocado.

Cruzó la calle hasta el parque que había enfrente y comenzó a calentar para, minutos después, lanzarse a correr durante más de una hora. Volvió poco antes de las 8. Nada más entrar en la casa, supo que alguien ya se había levantado, seguramente Ginny o Luna, pues de la cocina salía un delicioso aroma de café y pastelitos recién hechos.

Subió a su habitación para darse una ducha. Se desnudó y se metió en el baño; abrió el grifo del agua caliente y la templó con un poco de fría, dejando que cayera por su cabeza y resbalara por su piel. Poco a poco sintió cómo sus músculos se relajaban y entonces un pensamiento cruzó de nuevo por su cabeza, como había sucedido en las últimas semanas: ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación? En respuesta, su mente viajó hasta unos meses atrás.

_**Capítulo 1**_

_"Habían pasado casi diez años desde que Voldemort había sido derrotado. Prácticamente todo había vuelto a la normalidad. La vida en el mundo mágico era tranquila. Cuando terminó la guerra algunos habían vuelto para terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, otros habían decidido comenzar directamente sus estudios superiores en las Academias. Entre ellos, el famoso Trío Dorado. Harry y Ron habían terminado sus estudios para ser Aurores. Harry era ahora el jefe del Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio, pero Ron había sido fichado por un equipo de quidditch y su carrera estaba en auge. Por otro lado, Ginny también jugaba en un equipo, y Hermione, la mejor bruja de todos los tiempos, era la directora del hospital de San Mungo, pues había decidido dedicar su vida a sanar a la gente en vez de a perseguirla y hacerles daño. Sus amigos Neville y Luna eran profesores en Hogwarts y además, estaban casados, así como Harry y Ginny, quienes también habían decidido casarse hacía poco más de un año. Por el contrario, Ron y Hermione habían roto su noviazgo cuando se dieron cuenta de que lo que realmente sentían el uno por el otro era un cariño de hermanos en vez de otra cosa. Aún así, intentaban verse todos a menudo._

_ Poco antes de comenzar aquel décimo verano, Hermione recibió una carta de la directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, en la que la invitaban a un evento muy especial que se celebraría en el castillo el último fin de semana de Agosto. Hermione sonrió y lo anotó en la agenda. Lo hablaría con sus amigos cuando los viera ese fin de semana en La Madriguera, durante el bautizo del tercer hijo de Bill y Fleur. _

_ Llegó el fin de semana y Hermione se presentó en la casa de los Weasley el viernes a media tarde. Cuando llegó, se encontró con que prácticamente toda la familia estaba allí y todos la saludaron efusivamente. Sobretodo sus amigos Harry, Ginny y Ron._

_¡Hermione! Por fin has llegado – gritó la pelirroja – Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez._

_Ginny, han pasado dos semanas – rodó los ojos la castaña – pero yo también te he echado de menos._

_Hola preciosa – la saludó su amigo Harry con un abrazo._

_Hola Harry – dijo ella devolviéndole el abrazo - ¿Va todo bien por el Ministerio?_

_Bueno, ya sabes… Luego hablamos._

_Hermione miró a su amigo extrañada. Algo en el tono de Harry le transmitió que no todo andaba tan bien como debería, pero la mirada del ojiverde le indicó que realmente se lo contaría cuando pudieran hablar a solas. No tuvo mucho tiempo para entretenerse en ese pensamiento pues unas enormes manos la abrazaron por detrás y le susurraron al oído._

_Bienvenida a casa._

_¡Ron! – la castaña se dio la vuelta y abrazó al pelirrojo – creí que no podrías venir._

_Faltó poco, pero finalmente pude escaquearme del entrenamiento. Vaya, estás guapísima. ¿A cuántos moscones tengo que amenazar?_

_A ninguno, puedes estar tranquilo – suspiró la castaña - ¿Y tú? ¿A cuántas voy a tener que envenenar?_

_No sé, tal vez cuatro o cinco… - pero no pudo terminar la frase pues la castaña le había propinado una colleja – vale, vale… tal vez a una para la próxima ocasión…_

_Eso está mejor._

_Estuvieron ayudando con los preparativos del bautizo y no tuvieron un momento para quedarse a solas y charlar hasta el sábado por la noche. En cuanto los señores Weasley se hubieron acostado, al igual que todos los niños, Harry reunió a sus amigos en el granero para hablar con ellos._

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa Harry? – preguntó Hermione._

_Llegaron no hace mucho algunas inquietantes noticias al departamento. Parece ser que hay un nuevo brote de magia oscura._

_¿Tal vez exmortífagos? – inquirió Ron._

_No lo sabemos. Hace varios meses que han comenzado a sucederse algunas desapariciones, como cuando…_

_¿Sospecháis de alguien? – quiso saber Hermione._

_Lo cierto es que tenemos a varios bajo vigilancia. Todos estuvieron vinculados a Voldemort, pero por ahora, no han hecho nada sospechoso._

_Tal vez no sean ellos y el tema venga por otro lado – aventuró a decir la castaña._

_Tal vez, pero por ahora es la mejor pista que tenemos._

_Estuvieron en silencio durante un rato. Seguramente pensando en qué sucedería si volvieran los tiempos oscuros como cuando Voldemort, hasta que Ginny rompió la tensión._

_¿Y bien? ¿Habéis recibido la carta de Hogwarts? ¡Una fiesta antes de comenzar el curso! ¿Qué se traerá entre manos McGonagall?_

_No tengo ni idea, pero por supuesto no podemos faltar. Así podremos ver a Neville y a Luna. – Dijo Hermione._

_Imagino que habrá que ir en pareja… ¿Por qué no vais los dos juntos? – insistió la pelirroja dirigiéndose a Ron y a Hermione._

_¿En pareja? Creo que esas cosas están pasadas de moda y la gente puede ir sola a las fiestas – dijo Hermione arrugando la frente._

_¿Es que no quieres ir conmigo? – se burló el pelirrojo._

_Yo no… quería decir eso… sino que tal vez tú hayas pensado en ir con esa chica que has mencionado antes y a mí no me importa ir sola. _

_O tal vez es que ya tienes con quién ir… - siguió burlándose su amigo._

_Deja de decir idioteces y volvamos a la casa. Vuestros hermanos pensarán que nos hemos perdido – refunfuñó la castaña saliendo del granero._

_Regresaron a La Madriguera, pero se encontraron con que ya todo estaba en silencio. Empezaron a subir las escaleras para ir a sus habitaciones, pero Hermione se detuvo._

_Alguien ha dejado la luz de la cocina encendida. Iré a cerrarla y me tomaré un vaso de leche. Vosotros acostaos que yo voy enseguida – dijo en voz baja._

_Está bien. Buenas noches – respondió Ginny._

_Hermione se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió la puerta y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que no se la habían dejado encendida, sino que el lugar estaba ocupado._

_Vaya. Perdón. Creí que habíamos olvidado apagar la luz._

_Hola Herms. ¿Todavía despierta? - le preguntó el hermano mayor de los Weasley._

_Pues sí… lo cierto es que ya subía a acostarme cuando he visto la luz. No te molesto más. Buenas noches Charlie._

_No… no tienes por qué irte. No me molestas._

_Está bien… - Hermione entró, cogió un vaso y lo llenó de leche - ¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó al chico, pues lo veía muy serio, cuando Charlie siempre estaba sonriendo._

_No. Solamente estoy disfrutando de un poco de paz. ¿Sabes? Cuando estás acostumbrado a vivir solo, pasar un día entero con tanta gente me aturde un poco. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?_

_Bueno… estaba con Ron, Harry y Ginny poniéndonos un poco al día. Pero ellos ya se han acostado._

_Charlie asintió. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, lo que incomodó un poco a Hermione, pues, al contrario que Charlie, sí estaba acostumbrada al ruido. Durante esos minutos, Hermione estudió el rostro de su amigo. Había cambiado. Tenía alguna cicatriz más, tanto en la cara como en los brazos, pero seguía siendo atractivo. Era muy varonil. Su cabello, que no era tan rojo como el del resto de sus hermanos, caía lacio en una media melena y sus ojos azules mostraban siempre su sinceridad y alegría. _

_¿También has recibido la carta de McGonagall? – le preguntó para romper el hielo._

_Pues sí, pero no creo que vaya._

_¿Por qué no? _

_Bueno… primero está mi trabajo, que no me permite ausentarme mucho y luego… no tengo pareja con quien ir._

_Por Merlín, otro con lo de la pareja. Yo tampoco tengo pareja y voy a ir._

_¿No tienes pareja? No me lo creo. Una mujer tan guapa como tú, tan conocida… habría jurado que tenías montones de moscones detrás._

_Hablas como Ron – bufó la castaña – Pero lo mismo podría decir de ti. Eres un hombre muy atractivo, seguro que tienes éxito con las mujeres, pero jamás has traído a ninguna novia ni he oído a tu madre o a tu hermana hablar de que tuvieras ninguna. – siguió defendiéndose ella._

_Charlie la miró fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos. A Hermione le dio la impresión de que la estaba analizando, o tal vez… Parecía que iba a decir algo pero al final se limitó a sonreír y a encogerse de hombros._

_Bueno, creo que subiré a acostarme – murmuró al ver que Charlie no hablaba. Pero justo cuando abría la puerta de la cocina, él dijo algo que no alcanzó a entender, así que se volvió. - ¿Perdón? _

_Te he preguntado que por qué no vamos juntos a la fiesta. Tú no tienes pareja, yo no tengo pareja. Ambos somos adultos y amigos… no sé, me ha parecido una buena idea, pero si no te apetece…_

_Claro, por supuesto que me apetece… pero con una condición…_

_¿Una condición? No pienso llevar corbata ni pajarita – respondió arrugando el entrecejo._

_Tampoco yo las llevaré - rió la castaña._

_En tal caso… dime._

_Contéstame a una pregunta._

_Dime..._

_¿Eres gay?_

_Vaya, eres muy directa preciosa. Ya no lo recordaba, de hecho, nos conocemos tan poco…_

_Bueno, eso tiene fácil solución. Hablemos. – Propuso la castaña sentándose enfrente de Charlie._

_Está bien… No soy gay._

_Entonces… ¿Por qué no tienes novia?_

_¿Por qué no tienes novio tú?_

_Bueno… yo no lo tengo ahora, pero he salido con algunos hombres y, sinceramente, todos me han decepcionado. Tal vez soy demasiado exigente, aparte de que mi trabajo me absorbe completamente._

_Pues mi respuesta es parecida, en parte. También tengo un trabajo que me ocupa mucho tiempo._

_¿Y…?_

_Está bien… - suspiró, vaciló mientras escogía las palabras y se explicó – Llevo enamorado de la misma mujer desde hace mucho tiempo, pero es imposible acercarme a ella. Jamás se fijará en mí de ese modo. He salido con algunas chicas, pero siempre termino comparándolas con ella y a su lado todas me parecen tontas y superficiales._

_¿Le has hecho saber lo que sientes? Tal vez te sorprenderías de su respuesta._

_Charlie se quedó de nuevo sumido en sus pensamientos. Hermione miró el reloj y vio que marcaba las tres de la mañana. ¿Tan tarde era ya?_

_Creo que voy a acostarme. Mañana hay que madrugar para ayudar a tu madre a desmontar todo lo de la fiesta. Además, te has puesto triste con mis preguntas y no quiero importunarte más._

_Yo también subiré a acostarme._

_Salieron de la cocina, apagaron la luz y subieron las escaleras en silencio, uno al lado del otro. Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione y se detuvieron._

_Me ha gustado charlar contigo Charlie. Buenas noches. – susurró la castaña y, sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un suave beso en la mejilla._

_A mí también me ha gustado la charla. Buenas noches Hermione – dijo él devolviéndole el beso en la mejilla pero sujetándola por la cintura, haciendo que la castaña se pusiera nerviosa._

_A la mañana siguiente, Ginny despertó a Hermione muy temprano. Bajaron a desayunar y se pusieron a desmontar lo del día anterior. Charlie parecía estar de mejor humor y estaba gastándole bromas a Hermione continuamente, a lo que ella respondía siempre con otras bromas. A Ginny este cambio no le pasó desapercibido, pero decidió no entrometerse. Si había algo entre su hermano favorito y su mejor amiga, ya lo descubriría, aunque le intrigaba saber cuándo se había producido ese cambio._

_Después de comer se fueron marchando todos, despidiéndose algunos de ellos hasta las vacaciones de verano, cuando normalmente se reunían de nuevo para pasarlas todos juntos en La Madriguera. Por primera vez en varios años, Charlie prometió que haría lo posible por ir unos días antes. Poco antes de irse, Charlie había cogido aparte a Hermione._

_¿Estás segura de que quieres ir a la fiesta conmigo?_

_Por supuesto… pero debo pedirte un favor._

_¿Otra condición? – sonrió – ya te confesé que no soy gay._

_Cállate bobo… quisiera que no le dijeras a nadie que vamos a ir juntos… - Y ante la mirada de extrañeza del chico se apresuró a añadir - es que tú no conoces a tu hermana. Si se entera, estará constantemente atosigándome sobre si somos novios, y tú no la tienes que ver tan a menudo como yo._

_Claro. No te preocupes. Aunque va a ser difícil que me pueda callar que mi pareja es una mujer tan hermosa._

_Pues vas a tener que hacerlo, de lo contrario voy a tener que lanzarte un hechizo enmudecedor._

_Tranquila… no diré nada. Ahora tengo que irme. Te escribiré para quedar para entonces. Cuídate mucho. _

_Tú también Charlie._

_Y diciendo esto, Charlie la atrajo hacia él para besarla de nuevo en la mejilla, aunque un poco más cerca de los labios que la noche anterior. Luego entró en la casa, se despidió de su familia y se desapareció._

_En cuanto volvió a Londres, Hermione se sumió en su rutina del hospital. Como directora, aparte de su trabajo de sanadora, tenía que hacer de administradora y relaciones públicas, por lo que cada día trabajaba hasta muy tarde. Pasaron así varias semanas, durante las cuales ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para quedar con sus amigos. _

_Llegó el mes de Julio y Hermione estaba muy estresada pues habían tenido bastante trabajo aquella semana, pero el viernes ocurrió algo. La castaña estaba en su despacho, poniendo al día algunos papeles, cuando recibió una llamada desde la recepción del hospital._

_Señorita Granger, disculpe que la moleste, pero ha venido un caballero que pregunta por usted._

_¿Quién es? – Hermione estaba fastidiada pues no quería entretenerse mucho._

_Dice que es el señor Weasley._

_¿El señor Weasley? Bien, pues dile que venga a mi despacho._

_Hermione se quedó pensativa. ¿Qué señor Weasley? ¿George, Ron, Bill…? ¿Habría pasado algo? Pero era extraño, porque ni George ni Ron preguntaban nunca en recepción, siempre se presentaban directamente en el despacho. Entonces ¿quién? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír unos golpes en la puerta._

_Adelante – dijo levantándose de la silla para recibir a quien fuera._

_Buenos días directora – la cabeza de Charlie apareció sonriente por la puerta - ¿Interrumpo?_

_¡Charlie! – se sorprendió ella - ¡Menuda sorpresa! _

_Esto es para ti – dijo él entregándole un enorme ramo de rosas blancas y abrazándola al mismo tiempo._

_Vaya… muchas gracias… son preciosas y mis favoritas… ¿Cómo lo sabías?_

_Bueno, uno tiene sus fuentes… - sonrió el hombre._

_Y bien, ¿qué te trae por Londres? – preguntó mientras hacía aparecer un jarro en el que puso el ramo - ¿Acaso ha pasado algo en la familia?_

_No, no… es que el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional ha preparado unas jornadas sobre tráfico de criaturas mágicas e invitaron a mi departamento para dar una charla sobre dragones. Lo echamos a sorteo y me tocó a mí (con un poco de ayuda) – terminó diciendo en voz baja._

_Vaya, eso es fantástico. Si te quedas unos días podrás ver a la familia._

_Lo cierto es que solamente será el fin de semana y había pensado que tal vez podíamos quedar para salir a cenar esta noche, los dos._

_¿Esta noche? – Hermione se sorprendió._

_Bueno… tal vez me he precipitado un poco y ya tenías planes… si te hubiera avisado antes… - Charlie parecía un poco apurado._

_¡No! Lo cierto es que no tengo planes. Sólo que me ha sorprendido que prefieras quedar conmigo que con tus hermanos._

_Buenos, a ellos ya los conozco, pero a mi pareja de baile no, así que he pensado que sería un buen momento para seguir con la charla que dejamos a medias._

_Me parece genial._

_¿A qué hora te recojo?_

_Creo que podré salir antes de las siete, pero debo ir a casa para asearme un poco…_

_¿A las ocho?_

_A las ocho me parece bien - respondió la castaña entregándole una nota con su dirección._

_Entonces nos vemos esta noche – dijo Charlie guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco._

_En cuanto Charlie se hubo marchado, Hermione se recostó en su silla, y aunque lo intentó, no pudo volver a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Pero qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué se sentía como una adolescente cuando Charlie estaba cerca? ¿A qué venía lo de ponerse nerviosa? Charlie era un amigo, no, un conocido por ahora, pero y si… tal vez… quería ser algo más… _

_¡Menuda idiotez! – dijo en voz alta – si él mismo te confesó que estaba enamorado de una mujer desde hacía mucho tiempo._

_A las seis y media, Hermione salió del despacho para hacer una última ronda y comprobar que todo el mundo estaba haciendo su turno correctamente. Dejó unas últimas instrucciones al jefe de noche y se fue a su apartamento. En cuanto llegó, se metió en la ducha, luego le dio la cena a Crookshanks y después se puso a revolver el armario hasta que se decidió por un sencillo vestido azul marino, bastante ajustado y con tirantes. Se calzó unas sandalias plateadas con un poco de tacón y se peinó los bucles en un pequeño recogido, dejando caer algunos mechones. A las ocho en punto llamaron a la puerta. Hermione abrió y allí estaba Charlie "guapísimo" pensó ella, con unos tejanos negros y una camisa de lino de manga corta blanca que hacía resaltar su morena y curtida piel. Él la miró de arriba abajo y no pudo evitar quedarse embobado._

_Uau, estás preciosa. Si el día del baile te vistes así, voy a ser la envidia de Hogwarts._

_Vamos, cállate… para el día del baile me pondré otra cosa, más… elegante. – pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo ¿Por qué?_

_Mientras se dirigían al restaurante, Hermione le estuvo explicando a Charlie la semana tan ajetreada que había tenido. Se sentaron a la mesa y luego él comenzó a hablarle sobre su vida y su trabajo en Rumanía. Ambos se sentían muy cómodos en compañía del otro. De vez en cuando, Hermione saludaba a otras personas sentadas en las mesas de alrededor y esto la incomodaba._

_¿Qué te pasa? Te noto un poco… incómoda – le preguntó Charlie._

_No te preocupes, no es por ti. Es por los demás._

_¿No quieres que nos vean juntos?_

_Por Merlín, no es eso… es que… no llevo muy bien eso de que me reconozcan por todas partes. Entre lo del Trío Dorado y ser la directora de San Mungo… la fama no va conmigo, a veces me encantaría ser invisible._

_Pues en eso no te puedo ayudar mucho, pero si quisieras venir a visitarme a Rumanía, seguramente allí estarías más tranquila._

_¿Es una proposición? – coqueteó ella, aunque al momento se arrepintió, pues Charlie se había puesto serio – perdón, era una broma ¿verdad?_

_Por supuesto que no. Te lo decía en serio. Me encantaría que vinieras a Rumanía._

_Se hizo un pequeño e incómodo silencio entre ellos, pues Hermione no acababa de saber si Charlie estaba hablando en serio o no, pero él la miraba tan intensamente…_

_Bueno – decidió cambiar de tema – retomando nuestra charla inacabada… ¿Te has decidido a decirle a esa mujer lo que sientes por ella?_

_Lo estoy intentando… pero creo que no se me da muy bien – respondió él con un deje de tristeza._

_Tal vez pueda ayudarte… aunque a mí no se me dan tan bien como a Ginny esto de las relaciones y dar consejos. Cuéntame un poco sobre cómo es ella._

_Charlie volvió a ponerse serio, la miró fijamente durante un rato, dudando entre si hacer lo que ella le pedía o no. Finalmente suspiró y habló._

_Ella es… preciosa, elegante, natural, dulce. Es una mujer de mucho carácter y ha tenido que luchar duro en esta vida para llegar adonde está. Es una mujer de mucho éxito en su trabajo, todos la admiran y respetan._

_Vaya, parece muy inaccesible._

_No si eres su amigo, pues ella es muy entregada a los suyos. Pero creo que llegar a su corazón sí es difícil. Apenas ha tenido muchas relaciones, y las pocas que ha tenido no han durado mucho, por lo que imagino que pone el listón muy alto para encontrar al hombre de su vida. Y esto es lo que más miedo me da, no estar a la altura de lo que ella espera._

_Pero qué estás diciendo. No creo que te conozca mucho, de lo contrario, estoy segura de que caería rendida a tus pies – se sorprendió Hermione._

_¿De veras? – preguntó con escepticismo Charlie._

_Por supuesto. Eres un hombre encantador, sincero, que transmite seguridad y eso las mujeres lo valoramos mucho. También tu trabajo con los dragones es reconocido en todo el mundo mágico. Eres valiente y muy atractivo – Hermione puso tanto énfasis en su descripción de cómo veía a Charlie que incluso ella se sonrojó – Bueno… eso creo yo…_

_¿Crees que soy atractivo? Mírame Hermione, estoy lleno de cicatrices por todo mi cuerpo._

_Eso es una estupidez. Mira a tu hermano. Greyback le destrozó la cara, pero no por ello Fleur dejó de amarle. Porque lo que importa no es tanto el físico como el interior, y tú eres una persona bondadosa. Por eso pienso que esa mujer, si realmente te conoce, no debe ser tan inteligente como tú dices, de lo contrario ya estaríais saliendo juntos. Yo hace poco que he comenzado a conocerte mejor y cada vez me gusta más lo que veo._

_Charlie volvió a quedarse en silencio. Esta vez no la miraba fijamente a los ojos, sino que rehuía su mirada y Hermione pensó que tal vez se había excedido y lo había incomodado. En ese momento, un camarero se acercó a su mesa y le dio una nota a Hermione, quien la leyó y frunció el ceño._

_¿Ocurre algo?_

_Es del hospital. Piden que vaya urgentemente, por lo visto ha llegado un paciente en muy mal estado y la familia ha pedido que se ocupe de él el mejor sanador que haya._

_Pues en tal caso debes ir._

_Lo siento mucho, yo… de veras me apetecía salir contigo esta noche. – dijo Hermione levantándose de la mesa. Se acercó a Charlie y le dio un beso en la mejilla. - ¿A qué hora tienes la ponencia?_

_Mañana a las nueve._

_Intentaré ir a verte. Y por cierto, deberías hablar con esa chica de una vez por todas._

_Lo pensaré. – respondió el chico no muy convencido – Anda vete ya._

_Esperaré a que traigan la cuenta._

_Ni hablar, te dije que te invitaba a cenar. Ya nos veremos._

_Hermione salió escopeteada del restaurante y se apareció en San Mungo. El Sanador jefe del turno de noche la estaba esperando._

_Siento mucho haber interrumpido su noche libre señorita Granger, pero es un caso de extrema gravedad._

_¿Dónde está el paciente? – preguntó Hermione sin perder tiempo._

_En la sala dos._

_Ambos se dirigieron corriendo hacia allí mientras el hombre la ponía en antecedentes. Se trataba de alguien muy importante, pues habían pedido mucha privacidad. El paciente se encontraba inconsciente, pero no parecía tener ninguna lesión ni herida. En cuanto Hermione entró en la sala, se quedó de piedra. El enfermo era nada más y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy._

_Buenas noches – dijo cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa – necesito que me digan lo que ha sucedido._

_Hemos pedido al mejor sanador – replicó Narcissa Malfoy._

_Soy la directora del centro y la mejor sanadora._

_Lucius no admitirá que tú lo trates._

_Señora Malfoy, su marido no está consciente, así que no va a quejarse, pero si no me quieren a mí, puedo indicarles a otro sanador…_

_Está bien madre – una voz suave, arrastrando las palabras, salió de detrás de Hermione y a ésta no le hizo falta girarse para saber que Draco estaba allí – La señorita Granger es la mejor. Déjala que trabaje. Además, ya que hemos interrumpido su cita, no hagamos que haya sido en balde – terminó con su media sonrisa característica._

_Bien, qué ha pasado – Hermione ignoró al rubio y comenzó a examinar al paciente minuciosamente._

_No lo sé… estábamos cenando en casa cuando de repente ha comenzado a ahogarse, se ha desmayado y ya no ha vuelto en sí, pero en cambio sigue con los ojos abiertos – Narcissa aguantaba el tipo, pero se veía que estaba a punto de derrumbarse._

_Muy bien. Necesito que salgan todos de la sala. – dijo Hermione autoritariamente._

_Ni hablar. No voy a dejar a mi marido solo._

_Señora Malfoy, su marido está en buenas manos y aquí no puede hacer nada. Vaya a la cafetería a tomar un té. La avisaremos en cuanto pueda pasar a verle._

_Pero Narcissa seguía plantada al lado de su marido, sin soltarle la mano. Entonces Hermione se giró para encarar a Draco con la mirada muy seria. Éste sonrió de medio lado, aunque su semblante aparecía preocupado._

_Vamos madre, dejemos que hagan su trabajo._

_El rubio cogió a su madre por la cintura. Hermione comenzó a examinar a Lucius, pero seguía prestando atención a los Malfoy mientras salían por la puerta, por lo que pudo escuchar la conversación que mantenían._

_De veras hijo, no entiendo por qué has querido traer a tu padre aquí. Nuestros sanadores ya lo estaban atendiendo._

_Verás madre, estoy seguro de que sólo aquí lo pueden ayudar._

_¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – se extrañó Narcissa._

_Tengo un presentimiento…_

_Creo que me ocultas algo Draco._

_Hermione ya no pudo oír nada más porque se cerró la puerta de la habitación, pero sabía que Draco no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Volcó su atención en el paciente. Estuvo más de dos horas examinando a Lucius, sin conseguir averiguar de dónde procedía su dolencia. Comenzaba a exasperarse cuando una luz se encendió en su cabeza. Recordaba haber leído algo en alguna parte sobre ese estado catatónico, pero ¿dónde?_

_Piensa Hermione, piensa… - se dijo en voz alta._

_¿Ocurre algo doctora? – le preguntó una de las enfermeras._

_Lucy, tengo que salir un momento._

_¿Pero qué les digo a los Malfoy cuando vuelvan y vean que usted se ha marchado?_

_Dile al señor Draco Malfoy que volveré enseguida._

_Hermione salió de la sala y corrió a su despacho. Comenzó a buscar entre sus libros, pero no encontró nada. Entonces se acercó a la chimenea, cogió un puñado de polvos flu y dijo en voz alta la dirección de la casa de Harry._

_Apareció en el salón de Grimmauld Place en un santiamén y corrió escaleras arriba hasta la biblioteca. Enseguida se puso a leer todos los libros sobre magia oscura que allí había. Al poco rato, Harry apareció por la puerta._

_¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿Es que ha ocurrido algo?_

_Hola Harry, ahora no puedo entretenerme. Debo encontrar un libro… perdona por aparecerme así en tu casa, pero es muy urgente._

_Me estás preocupando Hermione. – El semblante de su amigo estaba tan serio que Hermione se detuvo un momento para ponerle en antecedentes._

_¿Qué Draco ha traído a su padre a San Mungo?_

_Exacto. Y creo que la respuesta a lo que le sucede a Lucius la he leído en alguno de tus libros de Magia Oscura… pero no recuerdo en cuál…_

_Te ayudaré a buscarlo._

_No es necesario, creo que lo he encontrado – dijo la castaña – "Muerte en vida"._

_¿Qué es eso?_

_Es un tipo de maldición. No una imperdonable, pero es tan sutil que es difícil de distinguir de un ahogamiento accidental. Es una maldición que se puede realizar a distancia, tipo Vudú. El afectado comienza a ahogarse y cae inconsciente. Si no se le trata debidamente, a las 24 horas sus órganos comienzan a fallar por falta de oxígeno y al cabo de 48 horas muere._

_¿Crees que a Lucius alguien le ha hecho una maldición?_

_Eso creo. Y de magia oscura. Lo que no entiendo es por qué Draco ha querido que yo lo trate, cuando lo más lógico sería que no quisieran que se supiera que están metidos de nuevo en todo eso…_

_Por lo que me dices, Draco parecía saber lo que le pasaba a su padre… Tal vez esté relacionado con lo que te conté del nuevo brote de magia negra que se está produciendo._

_Tal vez, pero ahora mismo, mi prioridad es salvar a Lucius. Ven mañana a mi despacho y lo hablamos tranquilamente._

_¿Quieres que te acompañe?_

_¡No! No quiero que los Malfoy sepan que te he contado nada… por ahora. Me llevo el libro._

_¿Es que tiene curación?_

_Sí, pero es un hechizo muy complicado. Cuando vengas mañana te lo devolveré._

_Está bien – suspiró Harry – Pero ten mucho cuidado._

_Lo tendré – sonrió débilmente la castaña – No le cuentes nada a nadie hasta que hablemos tu y yo mañana ¿vale?_

_Te lo prometo. Envíame un patronus si me necesitas. Ya sabes, si los Malfoy se ponen pesados…_

_Tranquilo… no creo que pase nada. Buenas noches Harry._

_Hasta mañana Herms._

_La castaña volvió a marcharse por la chimenea dejando a su amigo preocupado. De regreso a San Mungo corrió hacia la sala donde estaba Lucius Malfoy. Draco y Narcissa estaban en la puerta, discutiendo con la enfermera. Hermione se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para decir que nadie la molestara, entró y cerró la puerta con un hechizo mientras notaba que Draco la miraba inquisitivamente. Una vez a solas con el padre de Draco, Hermione se serenó, leyó el hechizo varias veces y finalmente se concentró. Alzó su varita sobre Lucius y comenzó a entonar el hechizo en voz alta. Estuvo más de dos horas siguiendo las instrucciones del libro, hasta que finalmente, notó que la respiración del hombre comenzaba a normalizarse. Sólo entonces dejó entrar a la enfermera, aunque primero hizo desaparecer el libro, enviándolo a su despacho. Le dio órdenes de no moverse del lado del paciente y de realizarle un examen cada media hora para asegurarse de que los órganos no fallaban. Después, salió de la sala y se enfrentó con los Malfoy._

_Bien señora Malfoy, su marido está fuera de peligro. Necesitará mucho reposo para recuperarse, pues ha estado a punto de morir. Creo que en un par de días, si todo va bien, podrá volver a casa._

_¿Un par de días? Ni hablar, mi esposo no se quedará aquí… en este lugar tan deprimente…_

_Madre – la voz de Draco era autoritaria – Creo que la doctora Granger tiene razón. Aquí estará en buenas manos, ya lo ha demostrado._

_Como digas hijo – Narcissa mostró resignación - ¿puedo entrar?_

_Por supuesto, siempre y cuando deje a la enfermera hacer su trabajo tranquilamente – respondió Hermione muy seria. – Y ahora, si me disculpan, debo irme, pero mañana a primera hora vendré a ver al señor Malfoy._

_Hermione se alejó de allí. Estar en presencia de los Malfoy la ponía muy nerviosa. Draco no había dejado de observarla, pero no le había hecho ninguna pregunta. Aquello era muy extraño. En la cara del rubio había una expresión como de triunfo, como si él ya supiera que ella curaría a su padre, que sabría dónde encontrar el remedio. La había dejado trabajar libremente, es más, él había pedido que ella se encargara. Cuando llegó a su despacho, Hermione cogió el libro y lo ocultó, no sin antes volver a leer lo escrito sobre la maldición y su contrahechizo, para asegurarse de que no se había equivocado. Aunque lo había hecho todo bien, Lucius Malfoy todavía no estaba fuera de peligro…_

_Al día siguiente, Hermione despertó porque alguien la estaba zarandeando. Abrió los ojos y se encontró tumbada en el sofá de su despacho, mientras Harry la miraba preocupado con una taza de humeante café en la mano._

_¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Bueno… me pediste que viniera a primera hora y aquí estoy…_

_¿Qué hora es?_

_Las ocho ¿Has pasado aquí la noche?_

_Pues sí… decidí quedarme por si Lucius empeoraba. ¿Las ocho? Necesito un café._

_Toma, lo he traído para ti – sonrió el pelinegro – Estás horrible._

_Muchas gracias – dijo ella haciendo una mueca – perdón por hacerte venir tan temprano un sábado._

_No te preocupes, creo que valdrá la pena._

_Vale… disculpa un minuto. Tengo que enviar una lechuza con una nota. Había quedado con alguien a las nueve, pero no voy a poder ir, así que…_

_Claro ¿Tenías una cita? – Bromeó Harry._

_Más o menos – fue la escueta respuesta de su amiga, lo que hizo que Harry alzara una ceja sorprendido – Bien, ya está. Espero que no se enfade mucho. Es la segunda vez que le dejo plantado. Bueno… vamos allá._

_Hermione procedió a explicarle a su amigo, más detalladamente todo lo sucedido, recalcando la extraña conducta de Draco sobre todo aquello. Harry estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Draco tenía que saber algo más de lo que contaba, de lo contrario, jamás hubiera llevado a su padre a San Mungo, y menos hubiera permitido que Hermione fuera su sanadora. Harry, por su parte, le explicó a Hermione que hacía pocos días, unos aurores habían sido atacados cuando estaban realizando una vigilancia cerca de la casa de los Parkinson. Para cuando Harry llegó, la casa había sido devastada y ni rastro de la familia. Hermione le devolvió el libro a Harry, pero éste se limitó a leer las páginas dedicadas a esa maldición y luego se lo entregó de nuevo a su amiga._

_Si por desgracia estamos en lo cierto, creo que vas a necesitar consultar este libro con frecuencia, así que será mejor que lo tengas tú. Pero mantenlo a resguardo, sabes que estos libros no están bien vistos._

_No te preocupes – Hermione lo ocultó de nuevo – Bien, ahora debo ir a ver al señor Malfoy._

_Debo volver con Ginny. No sabe que he venido a verte._

_Bien… ¿le contarás lo sucedido?_

_Hermione… voy a reunir de nuevo a La Orden del Fénix. ¿Querrás volver a sus filas? Sé que decidiste ser sanadora para olvidar el pasado, pero… eres la mejor._

_Volveré si de nuevo el mundo corre un peligro real. Hasta que no se confirme nada… preferiría mantenerme al margen._

_Claro… Te mantendré informada de todas formas…_

_Hermione dejó que Lucius Malfoy fuera trasladado a Malfoy Manor ese mismo día, y ella ya no volvió a ver a Draco._

_Pasaron varias semanas más y por fin llegaron las vacaciones. Hermione sabía que sus amigos irían a La Madriguera, incluso Ron, quien no tenía competiciones hasta el mes de septiembre. A pesar de que le apetecían unos días de descanso, Hermione se apuntó a un seminario en Francia que duraba una semana y luego iría a La Madriguera la última de agosto para ir todos juntos desde allí a la fiesta de Hogwarts. Y así fue cómo Hermione pasó ese último verano antes de que todos los acontecimientos se precipitaran y la monotonía desapareciera de su apacible existencia."_

Hermione despertó del trance en el que se había quedado al meterse bajo la ducha. ¿Cuánto rato llevaba así? Cerró el grifo rápidamente, se secó con la toalla y se metió en su habitación. Justo cuando estaba terminando de ponerse una camiseta, alguien golpeó con los nudillos en la puerta.

Adelante – dijo la castaña sin poner mucho énfasis.

¡Buenos días dormilona! – respondió una pelirroja cabeza femenina entrando por la puerta.

Buenos días Ginny.

¿Cómo se encuentra la protagonista del día? – su amiga la miró con ojos cariñosos.

No lo sé. ¿Cómo debería encontrarme? Explícamelo tú, que ya has pasado por esto.

Cielo… sabes que no tienes por qué hacerlo. Si no estás segura…

Ni hablar. Sé que es con él con quien quiero casarme.

Está bien… te he traído un bollo y un café porque imaginaba que no te apetecería bajar a desayunar.

Gracias, pero no tengo mucho apetito.

Herms… - la pelirroja la abrazó – tienes que comer algo… hoy te espera un día muy largo y has de tener fuerzas para aguantarlo.

Sé que debería estar feliz, porque voy a casarme con el hombre al que se supone que amo pero… al mismo tiempo me siento sucia, porque he herido a alguien a quien aprecio muchísimo… ¿Has tenido noticias de él? ¿Sabes si va a venir?

No ha dicho nada, así que no creo que aparezca.

Lo imaginaba…

Hermione miró a su amiga con los ojos llorosos. Ginny, viendo que su amiga se había aislado nuevamente, decidió dejarla un rato. Le dio un suave beso en la frente y le dijo que volvería al rato para ayudarla a vestirse y arreglarse. Hermione ni siquiera asintió. Simplemente, volvió a dejar que los recuerdos acudieran a ella para castigarla de nuevo.

"_Por fin había llegado el último fin de semana de agosto. Hermione hizo una pequeña maleta con las cosas indispensables para pasar un fin de semana en La Madriguera, incluido su traje para la fiesta. Revisó que dejaba el piso en condiciones y desapareció del salón, apareciéndose en el precioso jardín que tenían los Weasley. Enseguida oyó gritos y risas que provenían de la vieja casa y se dirigió hacia allí con una sonrisa. Antes de golpear la puerta, ésta se abrió y unos fuertes brazos la rodearon._

_¡Llegaste! Por fin, creíamos que no ibas a venir ya._

_¡Ronald! Es viernes al mediodía. Y suéltame que me estás ahogando, por favor._

_Perdona. Pero es que estoy muy contento de verte. Anda pasa._

_Hermione entró en la casa y fue saludando a todos los presentes: Bill, Fleur, sus hijos, Percy y Penélope, que estaba embarazada, George y Angelina y su pequeño Fred, los señores Weasley y Harry y Ginny, quienes también la abrazaron muy contentos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación. La reconoció casi al instante, pues era idéntica a su hermana mayor._

_Hola Gabrielle. Vaya, hacía muchos años que no te veía._

_Hola Hegmione. Estoy encantada de volveg a vegte – la saludó la hermana de Fleur, quien miraba a Ron interrogativamente._

_¿Has venido con Fleur a pasar unos días? – preguntó inocentemente la castaña._

_No Herms… ella es… mi novia, la chica de la que te hablé. A la que tienes que hacer un hechizo – se sonrojó Ron._

_Ups, vaya, lo siento, yo no... lo sabía. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Has dejado que haga el ridículo._

_Eso es difícil en ti – dijo riendo Ginny._

_Pues si tu novia es Gabrielle, a quien deberé vigilar de cerca es a ti, pelirrojo bribón. Ya puedes cuidarla bien – regañó entre sonrisas Hermione a su amigo, para dirigirse luego de nuevo a la francesa – Bienvenida a la familia Gabrielle. Si alguna vez se porta mal, me lo dices y te daré un laxante muy potente._

_Llámame Gaby, pog favog y no te pgeocupes, cgeo que podgé dominaglo. – respondió sonriendo la chica._

_Oye mamá, ¿sabes si va a venir Charlie o irá directamente a Hogwarts? – preguntó Bill a su madre._

_Me dijo que vendría, pero será mañana por la tarde seguramente._

_Estuvieron muy entretenidos toda la tarde poniéndose al día, luego cenaron y poco a poco se fueron acostando hasta que quedaron solos Harry, Ginny y Hermione, recogiendo la cocina._

_¿Y bien Herms? ¿Con quién vas a ir mañana a la fiesta? – preguntó curiosa la pelirroja._

_Ya lo verás…_

_¿A qué viene tanto misterio? ¿Acaso es alguien a quien conocemos?_

_Tal vez…_

_Ufff, eres imposible – Ginny se hacía la enfadada - ¿Y dónde habéis quedado?_

_Aquí, vendrá aquí e iremos todos juntos, así que ya verás quién es._

_Tanto misterio… ¿acaso es alguien que nos cae mal?_

_Todo lo contrario. – sonreía la castaña burlándose de su amiga – Y dime Harry ¿Has tenido más noticias sobre magia oscura? – continuó para cambiar de tema._

_Ha habido pequeños indicios, pero nada relevante. Parece como si desde el episodio del señor Malfoy se andaran con más cuidado. Tal vez tuvieras razón y estén metidos de nuevo en ese mundo._

_Pues lo único que conseguirán será terminar en Azkabán – sentenció Ginny._

_Sí, cuando pasó lo de Voldemort, se salvaron porque Harry testificó a su favor, pero les ha costado mucho recuperar el respeto en la comunidad mágica – continuó Hermione – No creo que quieran perderlo todo de nuevo._

_Espero que no. Di la cara por ellos una vez, a pesar de todo lo que Lucius había hecho, pero no lo haré una segunda vez – dijo Harry levantándose – Creo que deberíamos acostarnos, mañana nos espera una noche muy larga._

_Tienes razón. Buenas noches Hermione – le dijo Ginny abrazándola._

_Buenas noches pareja – respondió la castaña guiñándoles un ojo._

_Cuando hubieron desaparecido por la puerta de la cocina, Hermione se sentó en una silla y abrió un libro. Necesitaba desconectar un poco de tanto bullicio, antes de poder cerrar los ojos para descansar. Una hora más tarde, decidió subir a su alcoba y allí se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo._

_El sábado amaneció radiante. Ya desde muy temprano, la casa se alborotó con los gritos y las corredizas de los niños. Hermione abrió los ojos y suspiró. Adoraba a esa familia, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a vivir sola, que tanto alboroto la estresaba. Se desperezó, se aseó y bajó a desayunar. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando, al entrar en la cocina se encontró con unos ojos azules mirándola sonrientes entre una docena de brazos._

_¡Mira Herms! ¡Ha llegado el tío Charlie! – le explicó un emocionado Fred de 5 años._

_¡Caramba! Eso es fantástico Fredie – sonrió la castaña, quien adoraba al pequeño por lo mucho que se parecía a su tío, muerto en la guerra contra Voldemort._

_Charlie se soltó de sus sobrinos sin dejar de sonreír y se acercó a Hermione para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara ligeramente y Ginny la mirara alzando una ceja._

_Bienvenido a casa Charlie – logró decir la castaña._

_Gracias, doctora. Veo que las vacaciones te han sentado muy bien – Charlie la miraba fijamente, aunque intentaba disimular sus emociones, que no pasaron desapercibidas nuevamente para Ginny._

_Qué amable – se burló la castaña - ¿Acaso quieres que te cure alguna herida gratuitamente?_

_Mmmmm, lo pensaré._

_El resto de la mañana lo pasaron jugando, riéndose y cotilleando sobre cómo encontrarían a algunos de sus antiguos compañeros de colegio. Luego comieron el apetitoso asado que preparó Molly y fueron a tumbarse al césped del jardín, entre los árboles que prodigaban una agradable sombra. Sobre las seis, Ginny se levantó, cogió a Hermione de la mano y dijo que debían comenzar a prepararse, pues en una hora tenían que partir hacia Hogwarts. Angelina, Fleur y Gabrielle las siguieron, mientras los chicos se burlaban por necesitar tanto tiempo para prepararse._

_Ya veréis como valdrá la pena – les respondió la pelirroja - ¿Alguien ha visto a Penélope?_

_No han salido al jardín, así que imagino estará en su habitación arreglándose ya – respondió Angelina – Además, no creo que ella quiera tu ayuda, se basta sola._

_Buf, ella se lo pierde – refunfuñó Ginny a quien no le caía demasiado bien su cuñada._

_Entraron en la casa y se dirigieron todas a la habitación de Ginny, donde habían dejado sus vestidos. Comenzaron a vestirse y mientras iban terminando, Ginny las peinaba y maquillaba, pues tenía un toque especial que conseguía siempre encontrar lo más favorecedor para cada una. Cuando le tocó el turno a Hermione, Ginny la miró de arriba abajo._

_Estás muy guapa Herms, pero espera a ver mi toque. No sé quién es tu misterioso acompañante, pero te aseguro que se va a quedar con la boca abierta._

_No digas tonterías, todas estáis más guapas que yo – se sonrojó su amiga._

_Hermione se sentó frente al espejo y Ginny comenzó a mover la varita. En unos minutos había dejado a la castaña más que guapa. Todas se reunieron alrededor para admirar a la joven. Fleur hizo aparecer una cámara de fotos y se sacaron una instantánea. Comenzaron a bajar al salón, donde ya los chicos las esperaban para irse. Hermione se rezagó un poco para calzarse los zapatos._

_Vaya chicas. Realmente estáis preciosas – dijeron todos._

_¿Y tu pareja Charlie? – preguntó Ginny._

_Creo que está a punto de hacer su entrada – decía él con un deje de nervios._

_En ese momento apareció Hermione bajando las escaleras y todos se quedaron embobados. Llevaba un precioso vestido en seda rojo sangre, con escote palabra de honor que se ajustaba a su cintura y luego caía hasta el suelo, como una princesa de cuentos de hadas muggle, además Ginny le había recogido el pelo dejando caer algunos suaves bucles que rodeaban su cara y su cuello como si fueran una corona. Charlie tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero luego, tragando saliva y ante el asombro de todos, se acercó hasta la escalera para ofrecerle el brazo a Hermione, quien sonrió tímidamente, pues odiaba ser el centro de atención. Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar, como siempre._

_Pero bueno… ¿desde cuándo estáis saliendo?_

_No estamos saliendo – se apresuró a corregir Hermione – somos dos amigos solteros que se acompañan a un baile._

_Bien… ¡Vámonos! – dijo George antes de que su hermanita comenzara una retahíla de interminables preguntas – Hasta luego mamá._

_Se despidieron todos de los señores Weasley y se prepararon para desaparecerse. Charlie cogió a Hermione por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él para susurrarle en el oído sin que nadie lo escuchara._

_Realmente eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás he visto._

_Por suerte, Harry invocó la desaparición y nadie pudo ver el enorme sonrojo que esas palabras provocaron en la castaña. Aparecieron justo a las afueras del castillo. En la puerta de entrada divisaron al viejo Filch y al pequeño profesor Flitwick, quien los saludó emocionado. Luego se dirigieron todos juntos hacia el interior de su vieja escuela. Por todas partes se encontraban con antiguos compañeros que los saludaban y abrazaban. Con la mayoría habían perdido el contacto o hacía mucho tiempo que no se habían visto. De pronto una voz los llamó y la reconocieron al momento._

_¡Harry, Ron, Hermione!_

_¡Neville! – exclamaron los tres amigos al unísono._

_Qué alegría que hayáis podido venir. Hola Ginny._

_Hola Neville. ¿Dónde está Luna?_

_Está en el Gran Comedor, organizando las mesas._

_Charlie, quien se mantenía al lado de Hermione, se disculpó diciendo que iba a saludar a unos compañeros y dejó a los amigos que charlaran tranquilamente, no sin antes asegurarle a Hermione que volvería para ir juntos hasta el Comedor. De lo que no se habían percatado era de que un rubio aristócrata los estaba observando minuciosamente, sobretodo a la castaña._

_Y bien Neville… ¿Qué mosca le ha picado a McGonagall para semejante festejo? – le preguntó Ginny._

_No os lo puedo contar, pero no tardaréis en saberlo – respondió enigmáticamente – si se entera de que me chivado, es capaz de petrificarme de por vida._

_Estuvieron un rato hablando, hasta que sonó una especie de trompeta que Neville explicó era la señal para que todo el mundo se dirigiera al Gran Comedor. Entonces Charlie volvió con Hermione y todos entraron en el gran salón, haciendo que cientos de emociones y sentimientos diferentes se encontraran. Luna corrió a saludarlos dándoles enormes abrazos y miró curiosa a Hermione y a Charlie. Los acompañó hasta su mesa y luego se dirigió, junto a su esposo Neville hasta la mesa donde estaban todos los profesores. Cuando todo el mundo estuvo instalado, la directora McGonagall se levantó y pidió silencio._

_Por favor. Quisiera explicar el motivo de esta gran reunión. Durante siglos, este castillo ha acogido a miles de generaciones de magos y brujas. Durante siglos, grandes directores se han sentado en el lugar que hoy ocupo yo hasta el fin de sus días. El último de ellos, el mago más grande que jamás hayamos conocido. Durante los tiempos oscuros que precedieron a su muerte, hubo una generación de magos y brujas excepcionales a los que tuvimos el honor de enseñar y para los cuales, Albus tenía grandes expectativas. Por desgracia, su prematura desaparición provocó un cambio en sus planes, que por suerte me había confiado. Pero hoy voy a hacer realidad uno de sus últimos deseos. Hoy voy a ceder mi puesto de directora a alguien a quien hemos estado preparando desde las sombras y que hasta hace tan solo unos meses no sabía nada. Ha llegado el momento de que Hogwarts sea dirigido por sangre nueva, sangre joven que se ha ganado a pulso el lugar que le corresponde. Queridos alumnos y ex alumnos, amigos todos… A partir del próximo curso, el nuevo director de Hogwarts será el señor Neville Longbottom._

_En un primer momento fue tan grande la sorpresa, que nadie reaccionó, hasta que en la mesa donde estaban los amigos sentados comenzaron a aplaudir y a vitorear a su amigo._

_Vaya, esto es inaudito. Jamás en toda la historia de Hogwarts un director ha dejado su puesto en vida – decía Hermione._

_Es fantástico. Neville director de Hogwarts. – comentaba emocionada Ginny._

_Entonces Neville se levantó y dio un pequeño discurso de agradecimiento, prometiendo mantener todas las buenas costumbres y normas del colegio y añadiendo otras para su mejoría. Luego recordó a los amigos que no estaban presentes y finalmente agradeció a su esposa el mantenerse a su lado incondicionalmente. Una vez se sentó, aparecieron los alimentos y comenzó el banquete, con muchos brindis de por medio. Después de los postres, se retiraron mágicamente algunas mesas y comenzó a sonar música mientras algunas parejas comenzaban a bailar y otros se reunían en grupos para seguir charlando. Charlie cogió a Hermione de la mano y la sacó a la pista, siendo seguidos por muchas miradas y murmullos, pues todo el mundo conocía a ambos, pero nadie sabía que mantuvieran una relación._

_¿Des de cuándo está Hermione saliendo con vuestro hermano? – preguntó Luna a Ginny._

_No tengo ni idea, pero nuestra amiga va a tener que responder a muchas preguntas sobre ello. ¿Cómo ha podido ocultarme algo así? – decía medio molesta la pelirroja._

_Tal vez porque sabe lo cotilla que eres hermanita – se burló George riendo._

_Después de un rato de estar bailando, Hermione le propuso a Charlie salir a los jardines a tomar el aire. Mientras el chico iba por unas bebidas, ella se dirigió al jardín, pues necesitaba dejar de sentirse observada por todo el mundo. En cuanto salió, supo que alguien la había seguido, pero intentó hacerse la despistada._

_Buenas noches doctora – dijo una voz en un tono levemente burlón a sus espaldas._

_Buenas noches Malfoy – respondió ella seria, pero educadamente, enfrentándole._

_¿Huyendo de la fama? Veo que sigue sin gustarte ser el centro de atención – comentó el rubio acercándose a ella._

_No soy como tú, a quien le encanta serlo. ¿Acaso te ha molestado que no te miren a ti? – Hermione miraba nerviosa la puerta esperando que Charlie apareciera. No le gustaba estar sola con Malfoy._

_Un poco… pero si el cambio es por ti… lo soportaré – respondió haciendo aquella media sonrisa._

_¿Qué quieres Malfoy? _

_¿Por qué piensas que quiero algo?_

_Porque jamás te dirigirías a mí si no fuera para pedirme algún favor…_

_Pues te equivocas… el favor ya me lo hiciste cuando salvaste a mi padre – Aunque por la mueca que hizo, Hermione no le creyó.- Solamente venía a darte las gracias, pues entonces no pude hacerlo._

_De nada. Solo cumplí con mi trabajo._

_¿Y ya está?_

_¿Qué más quieres oír?_

_¿No tienes preguntas sobre lo que pasó?_

_Mira Malfoy, no me interesa en lo que andes metido. Solo espero que no sea nada oscuro, porque de lo contrario, tendrás mucho que perder. – Hermione seguía mirando a la puerta ¿Por qué tardaba tanto Charlie?_

_¿Esperando a tu caballero? ¿Otro Weasley? Creía que con uno ya habías aprendido la lección._

_¿Qué más te da con quien salga? ¿Acaso tienes celos? – se burló la castaña._

_Te aseguro Granger – dijo bajando la voz y acercándose peligrosamente a ella – que hoy muchos de los presentes envidian a tu acompañante y desearían estar en su lugar._

_¿Por… qué… lo dices? – preguntó notando cómo se ponía nerviosa y le temblaba la voz con la cercanía del rubio._

_¿No es obvio? Te acompaña a ti._

_¿Hermione? – la voz de Charlie interrumpió el momento - ¿Va todo bien? –preguntó en tono desenfadado pero con mirada amenazante._

_Por supuesto Weasley ¿Por qué no iba a ir bien? – se burló el rubio notando los celos del otro hombre._

_Tranquilo Charlie, Draco solamente me daba las gracias por haber curado a su padre hace poco._

_Gracias de nuevo Hermione – dijo el rubio dándole un beso en la mano y susurrando su nombre deliciosamente – Espero poder terminar nuestra conversación algún día._

_El rubio entró de nuevo al salón mientras sonreía de medio lado, pues se había percatado de que la castaña se había sonrojado ligeramente al oír su nombre de sus labios. Mientras, Charlie no lo perdió de vista hasta que desapareció. Luego se volvió hacia su acompañante y le tendió una copa._

_¿Seguro que estás bien?_

_Claro Charlie. Haría falta mucho más que la presencia de Malfoy para alterarme, aunque siempre es un disgusto tenerle cerca._

_¿Cuándo atendiste a su padre? No me lo habías contado._

_Hermione pasó a relatarle lo acontecido semanas atrás, objetando las sospechas que Harry y ella tenían sobre la procedencia del mal que afectó al padre de Draco._

_Así que aquella noche fue él quien me privó de tu compañía – El hombre estaba molesto._

_No empieces tú también, ya he tenido suficiente con tus hermanos reprochándome haberle salvado la vida – bufó Hermione._

_Perdona… yo jamás te reprocharía salvar la vida de nadie porque es el camino que has elegido. Al contrario, te admiro por ser capaz de dejar a un lado las rencillas del pasado y desvivirte por salvarlo._

_Gracias Charlie. Creo que es lo mejor que me han dicho últimamente… - respondió Hermione sonriendo tímidamente._

_Entonces, Charlie cogió ambas manos de la muchacha y suspiró. Acercó una de sus manos a la mejilla de la castaña y la acarició suavemente con su áspera mano y muy despacio se fue inclinando hacia ella hasta casi rozar sus labios, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso. Hermione, por su parte, miraba enternecida aquellos ojos azul noche y sintiendo un millón de mariposas revolotear en su estómago, cerró los ojos para entregarse al mágico momento que estaba a punto de suceder. Y así fue, lentamente, sus labios se unieron en un dulce baile. Él la atrajo hacia sí por la cintura mientras ella pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. No fue un beso largo ni brusco, sino suave, tierno y tal vez demasiado tímido, como si ninguno de los dos estuviera seguro de cómo reaccionaría el otro. Cuando se separaron, Hermione sentía las mejillas ardiendo y Charlie estaba muy serio._

_Charlie, yo…_

_Pero Hermione no pudo terminar su frase. Sus amigos aparecieron buscándoles. Por lo visto alguien había tirado una especie de bomba fétida y pronto se vieron rodeados de mucha gente. Como ya era muy tarde, decidieron regresar a casa. Estuvieron callados todo el trayecto hasta la salida del castillo, luego se desaparecieron y cuando llegaron a La Madriguera, se dieron las buenas noches como a todo el mundo. Nadie vio nada extraño, nadie excepto Ginny, como siempre._

_El domingo por la mañana, despertaron todos muy tarde. Por suerte, el abuelo Arthur se había llevado a los niños de excursión al río. La primera en levantarse fue Hermione, pues apenas había podido pegar ojo y bajó a la cocina todavía pensando en el beso con Charlie. Estaba confundida, jamás había pensado en él como algo más que un amigo, pero no le desagradaba lo que sentía cuando estaba con él. Lo cierto es que era un gran hombre. Noble, sincero, amigo, responsable y muy atractivo, pero…_

_Buenos días cielo – la saludó una soñolienta pelirroja - ¿Has dormido bien?_

_No mucho, la verdad. No estoy acostumbrada a trasnochar de fiesta._

_Ayer desapareciste un buen rato. ¿Dónde te metiste?_

_Tomando el aire en el jardín – respondió maldiciendo la sagacidad de su amiga._

_¿Sola?_

_No…_

_¿Entonces…? – insistía su amiga._

_Primero tuve un encuentro con Malfoy. Y luego estuve con Charlie._

_¿Y qué quería el hurón? – bufó la pelirroja._

_Darme las gracias por lo de su padre._

_Ah… extraño ¿no? – viendo que su amiga solo se encogía de hombros, Ginny continuó el interrogatorio - ¿Y cómo fue con Charlie?_

_¿Cómo fue qué? – Hermione quiso hacerse la despistada – estuvimos charlando, me cae muy bien. Es un buen hombre._

_¿Solo eso?_

_Ginny, conozco ese tono. No estoy saliendo con tu hermano si es lo que quieres saber._

_Pues es una lástima. Formáis una linda pareja. Se ve que os entendéis bien y…_

_¿Y…?_

_Se nota a leguas que mi hermano está loco por ti._

_En cuanto Ginny pronunció aquella frase, a Hermione le vinieron retazos de las conversaciones que había mantenido con Charlie y un rompecabezas encajó en su mente. La mujer de la que Charlie le había hablado era ella. Casi se le cayó el vaso de zumo de la mano cuando lo entendió todo y tuvo que sentarse en una silla, lo que preocupó a su amiga. En ese momento, aparecieron por la puerta el resto de los dormilones y Ginny se quedó con las ganas de preguntarle a Hermione lo que le pasaba. Charlie se quedó mirando a la castaña, pero la saludó con un simple buenos días. Sonreía, pero se le notaba distraído. Durante la comida, él y Hermione se lanzaban furtivas miradas, pero parecía como si la complicidad hubiera desaparecido, pues apenas se acercaron el uno al otro. Después de comer, mientras los niños hacían la siesta, los mayores se tumbaron en la hierba del jardín y Hermione salió a dar un paseo. Charlie la vio y decidió seguirla sin que nadie se diera cuenta."_

Llegados sus recuerdos a este punto, Hermione ya no podía contener su llanto. Se echó en su cama y lloró desconsoladamente hasta que sus ojos se secaron.

Basta – se dijo en voz alta – eres una Gryffindor. Deja de lamentarte por el pasado y céntrate en lo que tienes que hacer.

Se levantó de la cama, se dirigió al baño y de nuevo se preparó una ducha para dejar que el agua arrastrara al olvido lo que había perdido.

"_Charlie siguió a Hermione hasta que ésta se detuvo en una pequeña playa que formaba el río._

_Puedes salir Charlie. Sé que me estás siguiendo – susurró._

_No quería molestarte, pero necesitaba saber que estás bien._

_¿Por qué no iba a estar bien? – preguntó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa._

_No lo sé… tal vez lo de anoche te molestó… - respondió él un tanto inseguro._

_¿Sabes? Ginny siempre me dice que soy muy ingenua para las cosas del corazón. Jamás imaginé que la mujer de la que hablabas era yo hasta que esta mañana ella me lo ha hecho comprender._

_¿Y te molesta? – Charlie se había sentado a su lado._

_No. No me molesta, pero… a diferencia de ti, yo no sé muy bien lo que siento Charlie. Eres un hombre muy bueno y yo soy una persona muy insegura. Me tienes en un pedestal y no creo merecerlo…_

_Pero sientes algo por mí… - un asomo de esperanza se dibujó en su voz._

_Sé que siento algo por ti, sé que algo se removió en mi interior con el beso de anoche, pero no sé lo que es, y hasta que no esté segura, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones conmigo. Preferiría seguir como hasta ahora, siendo amigos y conociéndonos poco a poco. Según tú no tengo ningún defecto y te equivocas, tengo muchos y quiero que los conozcas y después juzgues si sigues sintiendo lo mismo._

_Que no me rechaces me hace muy feliz y estoy dispuesto a esperar lo que sea necesario. Intentaré venir tan a menudo como pueda para seguir conociéndote, si tú quieres._

_Me encantaría – sonrió sinceramente la castaña._

_En tal caso. Trato hecho – dijo él tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse._

_Trato hecho._

_Hermione cogió su mano y Charlie tiró de ella, atrapándola entre sus brazos y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios para después soltarla._

_Eso es trampa Charlie Weasley – se quejó Hermione._

_Por si acaso es el último._

_Cuando regresaron a la casa, su relación volvía a ser la misma. Bromeaban juntos y charlaban animadamente con todos. A media tarde llegaron las despedidas, prometiendo verse pronto."_

_**Capitulo 2**_

Hermione salió de la ducha y se miró al espejo. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos por haber estado llorando y algo de ojeras por no haber dormido bien. Se secó el cabello, sin peinarlo mucho, pues Ginny era quien la peinaría. Se puso la ropa interior y miró de nuevo el reloj. Una hora y media para el gran momento.

"_Pocas semanas después, ya entrado el otoño, Hermione recibió una lechuza de Charlie en la que le comunicaba que iría unos días a Londres para arreglar unos papeles. Le pedía si podían verse y Hermione le envió una lechuza respondiendo que estaría encantada. Después se sentó de nuevo en su despacho y observó el ramo de rosas blancas que había en su mesa y su mirada se ensombreció un poco. Después del baile en Hogwarts, Draco le había enviado uno de esos ramos, y cada vez que el anterior se marchitaba, uno nuevo aparecía en su lugar. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en estar presente en su vida? Por lo menos no era una presencia física… de momento._

_Sabía que Harry seguía investigando el creciente poder oscuro que había en el ambiente del mundo mágico, pero hasta el momento no habían averiguado mucho más. Aparte de los Parkinson, un par de familias más de ex mortífagos habían sido atacados. Tal y como le había dicho, Harry había reunido de nuevo a los miembros de La Orden del Fénix, pero ella prefería mantenerse al margen, aunque si estallaba una nueva guerra tenía muy claro en qué bando lucharía._

_Unos días antes de que Charlie llegara, el maldito rubio de su pasado hizo acto de presencia de nuevo. _

_Era un martes, después de hacer una última ronda entre los enfermos, Hermione cerró su despacho y al darse la vuelta se llevó un sobresalto. Malfoy estaba allí, de pie, observándola con una media sonrisa dibujada en su aristocrático rostro y sus impenetrables y acerados ojos que tanto conseguían perturbar a Hermione._

_¡Por Merlín Malfoy! Me has asustado – indicó ella intentando parecer enfadada - ¿Nadie te ha dicho que espiar a la gente es de mala educación?_

_No te estaba espiando – se burló el rubio – te estaba esperando._

_¿Y para qué me esperabas? No, ni hablar, no me interesa saberlo – Hermione pasó por su lado pero él se plantó delante._

_Vamos Granger… no es nada malo… - le susurró al oído._

_Hermione lo miró fijamente a los ojos y, no viendo deje alguno de maldad o burla, se paró con los brazos cruzados y lo interrogó curiosa._

_Está bien. ¿Qué quieres?_

_Invitarte a cenar – dijo ligeramente el hombre._

_¿A mí? Creo que lo que debería es enviarte a un sanador para que te haga un chequeo – Dijo Hermione en un tono de suspicacia._

_Vamos doctora… ¿Por qué no puedo invitar a cenar a la persona que salvó la vida de mi alma pater? – respondió él con una mueca de teatralidad._

_Malfoy, ya me lo agradeciste una vez y cada semana tengo un ramo de rosas nuevo en mi despacho, así que no es necesario nada más – dijo asimismo la castaña suavizando el tono._

_Muy convincente. En tal caso, te invito a cenar porque me apetece y me da la gana – se encogió de hombros el rubio._

_¿Y cómo sabes que no tengo planes?_

_Porque me he informado._

_Está bien. Acepto tu invitación, pero solo para que veas que soy civilizada. Y no esperes nada más que conversación. – Puntualizó amenazante ella._

_Draco soltó una sonora carcajada y le ofreció el brazo a la mujer, quien, después de dudar un instante posó su mano en el brazo que él le mostraba para desaparecerse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se aparecieron ante el restaurante más lujoso de Londres y Hermione rodó los ojos._

_¿No podías traerme a un lugar más discreto?_

_¿Tanto te preocupa que te vean conmigo? – un deje de desilusión pasó por la voz del hombre, pero ella no lo notó._

_No. Lo que pasa es que no voy vestida para la ocasión._

_Oh, no te preocupes. Hoy el restaurante está cerrado. Sólo abren para nosotros._

_Pero…_

_Draco no dejó que ella siguiera con su protesta y la arrastró suavemente hacia el interior. En cuanto entraron, Hermione vio que, efectivamente no había nadie más en el lugar, a excepción del maitre que los acompañó hasta una mesa iluminada tenuemente por unas velas. Se sentaron a la mesa y les sirvieron una copa de champagne francés._

_Me he permitido escoger de antemano el menú. Así que espero que te guste – comentó él sonriendo mientras les servían una deliciosa langosta con salsa de ostras._

_Hermione sonrió tímidamente y probó el plato, maravillándose de lo bueno que estaba y comenzó a relajarse. Decidió que lo mejor era disfrutar de la comida y pronto comenzó una amena charla con su acompañante sobre el trabajo. Draco la escuchaba sonriendo, relajado también. Parecía increíble que aquellas dos personas hubieran sido enemigos mortales en el pasado. Cuando llegaron a los postres, unas deliciosas trufas regadas con chocolate caliente, Hermione decidió entrar en terreno más personal._

_Y dime Draco – él se sorprendió en un principio al oír que lo llamaba por su nombre - ¿No tienes ninguna novia que vaya a convertirse en la señora Malfoy?_

_Vaya Hermione, creí que esos temas no te interesaban._

_Bueno, no es que me interese mucho, pero me extraña que un hombre de tu posición todavía no tenga un heredero para su imperio._

_Lo cierto es que mi madre lo ha intentado con varias, pero siempre resultan ser aburridas y sosas. Aunque me divierto haciendo exasperar a mi madre._

_Pobre mujer. ¿No te interesa una esposa que caiga rendida a tus pies, haga todo lo que tú quieras y sea un buen florero? - continuó burlándose la castaña._

_Por extraño que te parezca – dijo Draco poniéndose serio – Preferiría una mujer con carácter, con quien pudiera mantener inteligentes conversaciones y discusiones._

_Me sorprendes Draco._

_¿Y tú? ¿Todavía sales con Weasley? – Preguntó el rubio en un tono un poco molesto, que esta vez no pasó desapercibido para ella._

_Charlie y yo nos estamos conociendo, pero no somos pareja. ¿Tanto te molestaría que así fuera? – respondió picándolo._

_Por mí puedes salir con quien quieras, pero creo que te mereces a alguien mejor._

_Se quedaron callados un rato, mientras se terminaban los cafés. Él mirándola fijamente y ella muy concentrada en su taza, maldiciendo haber sacado aquél tema. Hermione miró su reloj de pulsera y, como si él le leyera el pensamiento, rompió el silencio._

_Creo que es hora de que te acompañe a casa. Seguramente mañana has de levantarte temprano._

_Lo cierto es que sí, tengo una reunión importante a primera hora y quiero ir descansada. Pero no es necesario que me acompañes._

_Ni hablar doctora. No me perdonaría que te ocurriera algo si te dejo sola._

_Te recuerdo, que me he enfrentado a elementos peores que maleantes del tres al cuarto – respondió orgullosamente._

_Me da igual lo que digas. Esta discusión no vas a ganarla._

_Salieron del restaurante y Draco la acompañó, a pie, hasta su apartamento, aunque ella insistió en que no era necesario. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Hermione le dio las gracias por la cena._

_Gracias Draco. La comida estaba muy buena y lo he pasado bien._

_Entonces la compañía no ha sido tan mala._

_No, todo ha estado bien. Buenas noches Draco – Hermione se había dado la vuelta para abrir la puerta cuando él la llamó de nuevo._

_Hermione… me preguntaba… si… bueno… si accederías a cenar de nuevo conmigo… el viernes._

_Yo… este viernes no puedo, ya tengo planes – respondió ella recordando que venía Charlie – pero tal vez otro día…_

_Está bien – la voz del chico se había endurecido pues imaginaba con quién tenía planes y no le gustaba mucho, pero luego volvió a suavizar su semblante – En tal caso… no dudes que me verás otro día, espiándote a la salida de tu despacho para secuestrarte y llevarte a cenar._

_Y sin dejar que la castaña añadiera nada más, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y desapareció. Hermione se quedó unos instantes en la puerta de su apartamento, sorprendida por la actitud del rubio. Luego abrió la puerta y una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras se metía en la cama._

_Los días pasaron rápido y llegó el viernes. Hermione sabía que Charlie ya estaba en Londres porque le había enviado un mensaje, pero no lo vería hasta la noche, cuando habían quedado para cenar. Salió temprano del despacho y fue directa a su apartamento para arreglarse un poco. A las siete en punto llamaron a su puerta._

_Hola Herms – la saludó Charlie dándole un leve beso en los labios._

_Hola Charlie – respondió sonrojándose – pasa, en cinco minutos nos vamos._

_Claro, no hay prisa. _

_Charlie entró en el apartamento observándolo todo. No era muy grande, pero para una persona sola era suficiente. Tenía una cocina, un salón-comedor, un baño y un par de puertas que imaginó eran dos habitaciones. Estaba amueblado de forma sencilla, pero era acogedor; sobretodo por la cantidad de fotografías que había repartidas por doquier, en las que aparecía Hermione con Harry, Ron, Ginny, todos juntos, individualmente… Pero hubo una que llamó la atención de Charlie. En ella aparecía Hermione el día del baile en Hogwarts, un bello primer plano que hizo que a Charlie se le detuviera el corazón._

_Charlie… - oyó una voz que lo llamaba - ¿estás bien?_

_¿Perdón? Yo… solo… estaba contemplando esta foto tuya. Es preciosa. ¿Cuándo te la hicieron?_

_Fue en casa de tus padres, mientras nos arreglábamos para la fiesta. Fleur me la hizo y me la regaló. ¿Nos vamos?_

_Cuando quieras – respondió el chico mientras pensaba que tenía que pedirle una copia de aquella foto a su cuñada._

_Pasaron una velada encantadora, hablando del trabajo, de la familia, evitando tocar el tema de los sentimientos. Hermione lo estaba pasando bien, pero inconscientemente comenzó a evocar la pasada cena con cierto rubio y no pudo evitar hacer comparaciones entre ambos hombres. Había desconectado de tal modo de lo que le estaba diciendo Charlie que ni se dio cuenta cuando él dejó de hablar._

_Hermione, ¿te pasa algo? Te noto distraída. Hace rato que no hablas. Parece como si estuvieras… ausente, pensando en otras cosas. ¿Te aburro con mi charla sobre trabajo? Está bien, cambiemos de tema._

_Por Merlín Charlie, lo siento. Me he distraído completamente. De veras lo siento mucho. Por favor, no pienses que me aburres, es solo que… -Pero Hermione no encontraba ninguna excusa creíble – Perdona – Terminó diciendo acariciando suavemente la mano que él tenía tendida por encima de la mesa hacia ella._

_No te preocupes, seguro que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza - sonrió él, aprovechando para cogerle la mano, tal y como los encontró el rubio que Hermione no quería ver._

_Buenas noches doctora… ¿Weasley? – dijo saludando sin quitar la mirada de las manos entrelazadas - ¿disfrutando de una romántica velada?_

_Buenas noches Malfoy – saludó Hermione mientras retiraba la mano de entre las de Charlie – Disfrutábamos de una tranquila velada hasta ahora._

_En tal caso, no interrumpiré más – Iba a alejarse, pero se volvió hacia Charlie – Por cierto Weasley, la próxima vez, llévala al Carson's; le encanta la langosta con salsa de ostras que hacen allí._

_Draco se marchó con una sonrisa triunfal al ver la cara que había puesto Charlie, mientras Hermione se sentía de lo más incómoda. Luego miró al chico y al ver la fría mirada que él le devolvía, se sintió fatal._

_¿Has ido a cenar con Malfoy al Carson's? – le preguntó lentamente._

_Pues… sí. Se presentó en mi trabajo y me obligó a aceptar cenar con él…_

_¿Qué te obligó?_

_Bueno… no me obligó literalmente… Mira Charlie, fui a cenar con él y punto. No hay nada más._

_Hermione… no me importa con quién salgas a cenar. Aunque preferiría que no fuera con él… pero sí te pido que no me lo ocultes. Si queremos conocernos, debemos tenernos confianza._

_Te lo prometo Charlie._

_Al salir del restaurante, Charlie la acompañó hasta su casa. Ya en el portal, Charlie le dijo que se marchaba a Rumanía al día siguiente y que no sabía cuándo podría volver. Le prometió que le escribiría cada semana y ella hizo lo mismo. Luego Charlie se despidió._

_Hasta pronto Hermione – dijo dándole un beso en los labios que ella tardó un poco en responder – Sabes que te quiero._

_Charlie yo…_

_Sssssst. No digas nada. Deja que me vaya con el dulce sabor de tus labios._

_Se acercaba Halloween, y Hermione sabía que era una noche complicada para el hospital, pues siempre se producían un montón de accidentes. Había declinado ir a la fiesta que daban Harry y Ginny en su casa y se preparó para pasar la noche en urgencias. Pero contrariamente a lo que esperaban, estaba siendo una fiesta muy tranquila, hasta que llamaron a la puerta de su despacho._

_Adelante._

_Buenas noches Granger._

_¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces aquí? – se sorprendió al ver entrar al rubio vestido de smoquin._

_Me habían invitado al baile en casa de Potter, pero me aburría mucho y tu pelirroja amiga me ha dicho, mejor, me ha bufado, que estabas aquí, haciendo guardia, y he pensado en venir a hacerte un poco de compañía._

_No es necesario… en cualquier momento me pueden llamar y tendré que dejarte solo y aburrido de nuevo…_

_Esperaré. Te he traído algo para cenar. Estoy seguro que no te apetece un soso sándwich de hospital – dijo él haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de ella._

_Hermione no salía de su asombro mientras Draco hacía aparecer una mesa con dos sillas, una botella de vino y una suculenta cena para dos. Dejó que él la acompañara hasta la mesa y de nuevo, en cuestión de pocas semanas, compartió otra cena con él. Al igual que en su anterior encuentro, la conversación comenzó hablando de trabajo. Sin saber muy bien por qué, a Draco le resultaba cómodo y relajante contarle a Hermione algunos contratiempos que tenía en los negocios, incluso ella le daba su opinión en algunas cosas. En cuanto a la castaña, sin acabar de entenderlo muy bien, notaba que explicarle al rubio algunos casos con los que se encontraba, la ayudaba a ver la solución algunas veces, o simplemente se desahogaba del estrés. Poco a poco, la conversación tomó otros derroteros y, finalmente, salió el tema de sus años en Hogwarts, algo que parecía ambos querían evitar, pero era irremediable que algún día saliera a la luz. Fue Draco quien lo inició:_

_Si hace diez años me hubieran dicho que un día estaría compartiendo una agradable cena contigo, creo que le hubiera lanzado un crucio a quien se hubiera atrevido a decir semejante barbaridad._

_Bueno, yo tal vez no le hubiera hecho eso, pero seguramente me habría echado a reír pensando que se había vuelto loco – respondió la castaña mirándolo fijamente._

_Y ya ves, aquí estamos… Realmente es agradable estar con…_

_Draco no pudo terminar la frase porque una enfermera entró en el despacho, sorprendiéndose ante la escena, para avisar a Hermione de una urgencia que requería su presencia. Hermione se disculpó con Draco y salió del despacho. Para cuando volvió, dos horas más tarde, el hombre ya se había ido, pero le había dejado una rosa blanca encima de la mesa con una nota que decía: "Me debes una cena. Espero que sea pronto. D.M."_

_**Capitulo 3**_

"_Después de Halloween, Hermione comenzó a quedar con Draco cada semana. Cenaban, charlaban y luego él la acompañaba a casa, pero jamás pasaba de ahí. Charlie le había enviado varias lechuzas contándole su vida y diciéndole lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Cada vez que recibía una, la chica sentía una punzada de culpabilidad. Sabía que el mayor de los Weasley estaba esperanzado de que ella le correspondiera su amor, pero la castaña notaba que había comenzado a sentir algo por el rubio. Por otro lado, Harry le había notificado de varios ataques oscuros, así que decidió ir a la siguiente reunión de la Orden._

_Se reunieron poco antes de las navidades en Grimmauld Place. Todos los semblantes estaban serios mientras el pelinegro explicaba la situación._

_El problema es que parece que sepan que estamos tras ellos. Se esconden muy bien – decía Harry._

_¿Y si convencemos a algún ex mortífago para que nos haga de espía? – preguntó Ron._

_Vamos Ronald, si alguno de ellos está metido en esto, dudo que quiera ayudarnos – rodó los ojos la castaña._

_Tal vez… - comenzó a hablar Harry despacio – deberíamos intentar introducir a alguien de los nuestros…_

_¿Cómo quién? – preguntó Neville – Nos conocen a todos, jamás confiarán en ninguno de nosotros._

_Neville tiene razón Harry – respondió Ginny._

_Bueno… estaba pensando en alguien a quien tal vez vean como… no sé… que crean que ya no representa ningún peligro…_

_Yo creo que ellos también nos espían, nos vigilan… - dijo George – deben tener a alguien relacionado con alguno de nosotros._

_De repente, Hermione vio las miradas de los presentes sobre ella._

_¿Por qué me miráis así?_

_Porque últimamente, Draco Malfoy está muy pendiente de ti – observó Ginny._

_Pero yo ya no pertenezco a la Orden. Jamás hemos hablado de ello…_

_Tal vez, Malfoy está intentando ganarse tu confianza para que le cuentes lo que sabes… - dijo Ron._

_¿Estás insinuando que sólo se fijaría en mí para ir detrás vuestro? – Hermione se estaba enfadando - ¿Por qué no puede querer estar conmigo y punto?_

_Porque es muy extraño que, después de vuestro pasado y de haber estado diez años sin veros, de repente sienta tanto interés._

_Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Hermione se había enfadado. Harry estaba pensativo. Y los demás no parecían querer ver más allá. Finalmente, Hermione se levantó y se dispuso a salir. Harry la alcanzó cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la calle._

_Mione… Reconsidéralo… tal vez tengamos razón o tal vez no, pero tú eres la única que puede hacer esto…_

_Harry Potter ¿En serio me estás pidiendo que espíe a Draco para la Orden? – dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – Te dije que no quería involucrarme a no ser que estallara una guerra real._

_Sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuera importante…_

_Está bien – se rindió la castaña – si en algún momento me entero de algo que pueda ser útil, te lo diré. Pero no espiaré a conciencia, no interrogaré a Draco…_

_Es todo lo que te pido._

_Harry le dio un abrazo a su amiga y ésta se despidió. Antes de salir por la puerta, pudo escuchar a Ginny que replicaba enfadada._

_¿Sabéis que estáis enviando a Herms a la boca del lobo? Si le sucede algo, jamás os lo perdonaré._

_No le pasará nada… nosotros la protegeremos – respondió Ron con autosuficiencia._

_Hermione salió de la casa de sus amigos sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Odiaba tener que espiar a Draco, ahora que parecía que las cosas iban bien… pero ¿y si tenían razón? En ese caso, ella era la única con posibilidades de advertirlos._

_Al día siguiente, recibió una lechuza de Charlie. Estaba muy enfadado por haber aceptado la propuesta de Harry y algo dolido porque ella no le había contado nada sobre su "amistad" con Malfoy. También le decía que estaba preocupado y que la quería. Hermione ni siquiera le contestó la lechuza. Seguía molesta con la Orden por haberle pedido aquello y estaba enfadada con ella por haberlo aceptado. Se disponía a salir para hacer su ronda de visitas, cuando otra lechuza entró por la ventana. La reconoció enseguida. Era la lechuza de Draco. Cogió el pergamino y lo abrió con manos temblorosas. "Querida Hermione, es un placer invitarte al baile de Navidad que organiza mi madre cada año. Aunque se puede venir acompañado, espero que tú vengas sola para ser mi pareja esa noche. No aceptaré una negativa. D.M." Hermione sonrió, a pesar de que la exigencia de Draco de ir sola la había molestado un poco. Cogió un pergamino y escribió una respuesta: " A pesar de que podría ir muy bien acompañada al baile, aceptaré tu ruego de ir sola para hacerte compañía esa noche y no tengas que estar solo. H.G." Ató el pergamino a la pata de la lechuza y ésta se alejó para volver con su dueño._

_Llegó la noche del baile. Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, pues imaginaba que allí no habría muchos invitados que no fueran slytherins, que todos la mirarían con extrañeza y que tal vez sería la mejor oportunidad que tendría para enterarse de algo sobre el nuevo poder oscuro. Salió del baño después de darse una buena ducha y abrió el armario. Cogió el vestido que había comprado para la ocasión, era de un intenso rojo carmesí, con unos zapatos dorados a juego con el clutch. Los colores de Gryffindor, para demostrar que seguía siendo una leona, aunque estuviese entre serpientes. Se vistió y arregló, sin maquillarse excesivamente, y recogió su ondulada melena en un tocado lateral. Se miró en el espejo y se dio el visto bueno, luego se puso un abrigo, salió a la calle y se desapareció para llegar a la mansión Malfoy. La puerta estaba abierta y unos elfos recibían a los invitados con copas de champagne en el umbral. Uno cogió el abrigo de Hermione para guardarlo y ella entró, vacilante, sintiéndose observada y buscando nerviosa a su anfitrión, al cual encontró al lado de sus padres, saludando a varios invitados._

_De veras hijo – le decía Narcissa – no entiendo por qué no has aceptado la compañía de algunas de las chicas que han venido._

_Tranquila madre, te aseguro que no estaré solo ni aburrido este año._

_Ni se te ocurra largarte de la fiesta – respondió cortante Lucius._

_No es esa mi intención. He invitado a una mujer para que sea mi pareja esta noche. Debe estar a punto de llegar._

_Pues como pareja del anfitrión, debería haber venido desde un principio._

_Madre, es una mujer ocupada._

_¿Acaso trabaja? Espero que no hayas invitado a alguna de tus insulsas secretarias._

_Tranquila… te aseguro que no tiene nada de insulsa – Dijo Draco justo en el momento en que veía a Hermione entrar por la puerta y buscarlo con la mirada – Es perfecta para mí._

_Pues ya era hora de que sentaras la cabeza un poco… Oh, señorita Granger… es un honor que haya aceptado la invitación, después de lo que hizo por Lucius… - saludó Narcissa a Hermione._

_Buenas noches señores Malfoy. Es muy amable de su parte haberme invitado. Debo reconocer que me fue imposible negarme a venir – respondió Hermione mirando a Draco – Buenas noches Draco, como ves, he sucumbido a tus ruegos._

_¿Ruegos? – se extrañó la señora Malfoy._

_Sí madre, tú mencionaste la idea de invitar a Hermione y por ello he tenido que obligarla a ser mi pareja esta noche. Si nos disculpáis, debo hacer los honores del baile con ella._

_Y dejando a sus padres con la boca abierta y ante el asombro del resto de invitados, Draco cogió a Hermione por la cintura y la llevó al centro del salón para bailar. La chica estaba roja como su vestido._

_Por Merlín Draco – le dijo en voz baja mientras bailaban un vals – me gustaría pasar más desapercibida. Me siento demasiado observada._

_Estás siendo observada desde que has entrado, leona. ¿No te has fijado que eres la mujer más hermosa que hay en el salón? Además de ser la única que viste los colores de Gryffindor…_

_No podría vestir otros – contraatacó la castaña y pasando por alto el hecho que Draco dijera que estaba hermosa._

_A mí me parecen perfectos. Lo cierto es que no esperaba menos de ti. Estás preciosa – Terminó Draco haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara._

_Espero estar a la altura de vuestras elegantes invitadas – respondió altiva, sabiendo que todo el salón los estaba observando._

_No querida, Tú estás por encima de todas ellas._

_Ante este último comentario, Hermione no supo qué responder. Draco, satisfecho por haberla dejado sin respuesta, la atrajo un poco más hacia él y siguieron bailando. Al cabo de un rato bailando, durante el cual no habían dejado de mirarse a los ojos, Hermione le pidió al rubio si podían tomar algo y, mientras Draco iba a por unas bebidas, Hermione se sentó en uno de los sillones. De pronto sintió una mirada fija en ella, dirigió su vista hacia allí y vio a un hombre de intensos ojos azules observándola. Su cara le resultaba conocida. El hombre avanzó hacia ella._

_Buenas noches señorita Granger. Es una sorpresa verla aquí._

_¿De veras?_

_Ya veo que no me recuerda… soy Theodore Nott…_

_¡Nott! Claro, estudiaste en Hogwarts. También eras de slytherin. Siempre ibas con el grupo de Draco._

_Buena memoria. ¿Te apetece bailar?_

_Lo siento, estoy esperando que Draco vuelva con unas bebidas…_

_En tal caso, creo que vas a tener que esperar un buen rato._

_No te entiendo…_

_Draco se ha reunido con su padre en el estudio y me ha pedido que no te pierda de vista._

_No necesito ninguna niñera Nott – respondió molesta Hermione._

_Ya lo imagino, pero Draco no quiere que ningún otro hombre venga y te aparte de él._

_¿Y tú no lo harás? – ahora la expresión de Hermione era divertida, así que Draco la quería exclusivamente para él…_

_Conmigo no hay peligro… Jamás le quitaría la pareja a Draco. ¿Bailamos?_

_Está bien – sonrió finalmente la castaña, pero cuando iba a coger el brazo que Nott le ofrecía, se paró de repente – Por Merlín, ¿No es Víktor aquél que acaba de entrar?_

_Sí, lo es… - respondió Nott arrugando el entrecejo – pero me pregunto qué hace aquí… - terminó en un susurro._

_Mientras tanto, Draco había ido a por un par de bebidas, cuando su padre le hizo una señal para que se reuniera con él. El chico rodó los ojos, vio a Nott, le pidió que cuidara de Hermione y se dirigió al estudio de su padre._

_¿Cómo has podido invitarla? – le espetó Lucius en cuanto cerraron la puerta._

_Invito a quien me da la gana padre y fue idea de madre – respondió secamente el joven._

_Deberías habérmelo dicho. Ahora tenemos un problema…_

_Vamos, no es para tanto…_

_Draco, he invitado a Krum._

_¿¡ Que has hecho qué!? Maldita sea padre ¿cómo has podido?_

_Cállate, tienes que sacarla de aquí antes de que él llegue, lo que no tardará en suceder._

_Draco salió presuroso del despacho y corrió en busca de Hermione. Localizó a su amigo Nott y se acercó a él, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Hermione no estaba con él._

_Theo ¿dónde está Hermione? Krum está a punto de llegar. Debo sacarla de aquí._

_Me temo que es demasiado tarde – le respondió su amigo mirando fijamente al centro del salón._

_El rubio siguió la mirada del chico y los vio. Allí estaba ella, preciosa, bailando con él. Su sangre comenzó a hervir y apretó los puños fuertemente presa de una gran ira. Su amigo le puso una mano en el hombro._

_Cálmate Draco, en cuanto termine este baile distraeré a Krum y podrás llevarte a Hermione de aquí. ¿Por qué la has invitado?_

_No sabía que él iba a venir. Lo invitó mi padre por su cuenta._

_Deberíais hablar con más frecuencia, os evitaría situaciones peligrosas._

_Mientras tanto, Víktor y Hermione bailaban en mitad de la pista bajo la atenta mirada de la mayor parte de los invitados a la fiesta._

_No esperraba verrte aquí Herrmione – comentaba el búlgaro – perro ha sido una sorrprresa de lo más agrradable. _

_Bueno… yo tampoco sabía que ibas a venir Víktor…_

_Erres tan herrmosa… los años te han sentado muy bien…_

_Gracias… tú también te ves bien…_

_No sabía que fuerras amiga de los Malfoy._

_Oh, es que los ayudé con un problema de salud de Lucius y por eso me han invitado al baile. Tampoco yo sabía que fueras amigo de la familia._

_Y no lo soy… Tengo negocios conjuntos con Lucius y he venido a cerrar un trrato…_

_¿Y te quedarás mucho tiempo?_

_Debo volverr inmediatamente, aunque después de verrte… crreo que cambiarré de planes y me quedarré unos días, así podrremos salirr juntos… - dijo Víktor apretándola un poco más hacia él, lo que incomodó un poco a Hermione. En cierto modo, notaba a Víktor... distinto._

_No sé… estoy muy ocupada con mi trabajo y… ¿No tienes a tu esposa esperándote en casa? Oí que te habías casado._

_Mi esposa murrió – respondió con indiferencia._

_Lo siento… yo no lo sabía…_

_No imporrta, erra un matrrimonio de conveniencia, no nos amábamos. Murrió al darr a luz._

_Entonces ¿tienes un hijo?_

_También murrió – y esta vez Hermione pudo ver una sombra de dureza que cruzaba la mirada del hombre._

_Soy librre Hermione… ¿Y tú?_

_Pues…_

_Hermione no pudo responder, porque en ese instante cesó la música, alguien llamó la atención de Víktor y ella se vio arrastrada lejos de él. Iba a protestar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que quien se la llevaba era Draco y suspiró con tranquilidad. Lo cierto era que la actitud de su antiguo amigo búlgaro la había confundido. No parecía ser el mismo chico grandullón y tierno que conocía, sino un hombre duro y frío. Draco la acompañó hasta el hall de la casa, donde un elfo los esperaba con sus abrigos._

_Pero ¿Qué haces? No podemos irnos, tú no puedes irte, eres el anfitrión._

_Para eso están mis padres y créeme, debemos irnos inmediatamente._

_Pero…_

_Hermione no pudo decir nada más porque Draco la arrastró al jardín haciendo que el frío la golpease en la cara y sin mediar palabra se desaparecieron. Cuando la joven abrió los ojos, se encontró delante de la puerta de su apartamento y con los ojos llenos de enfado se giró a su acompañante._

_¿Se puede saber qué diablos significa todo esto?_

_Draco la miró muy serio. Hermione notó que el rubio mantenía una lucha interior, pero nuevamente no tuvo tiempo de articular palabra porque él se había abalanzado sobre sus labios. La primera reacción de la castaña fue de sorpresa, después pasó a la confusión y finalmente a la furia. Empujó a Draco y lo abofeteó._

_¿¡ Pero qué demonios te pasa!? ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? No entiendo nada Draco._

_El rubio seguía muy serio y sólo la miraba. Entonces, muy lentamente, se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su mejilla._

_Lo siento – dijo en un susurro – no sé lo que me ha pasado Hermione. Yo… te he visto con Krum, bailando, tan juntos…_

_Sólo bailábamos – respondió ella como dando explicaciones y suavizando su actitud todavía sorprendida por la reacción del rubio._

_Pero dentro de mí ha crecido una furia que no entendía y… necesitaba arrancarte de él… porque…_

_¿Por qué Draco? – Hermione se acercó un poco más al hombre._

_Porque no quiero que te toque._

_¿Y por eso me has besado?_

_Te he besado porque hace mucho tiempo que quería hacerlo, y porque no quiero que nadie más lo haga._

_Pero yo no soy de nadie Draco… soy libre – Hermione se había alzado un poco de puntillas para acercar más su rostro al del joven._

_Precisamente por eso, he comprendido que no quiero que nadie más tenga la posibilidad de hacerte suya. Te quiero sólo para mí. – respondió apretándola un poco más a él._

_Entonces, creo que deberías besarme de nuevo._

_¿Y arriesgarme a recibir otro bofetón? – sonrió burlón._

_¿Me estás diciendo que tienes miedo? – lo provocó ella._

_Hermione… yo no soy un tipo dulce, ni convencional, ni paciente como tu Charlie. Si empiezo a besarte… no creo que pueda parar – su voz sonó ronca de deseo._

_Tampoco pensaba detenerte._

_Draco no lo pensó de nuevo y se lanzó otra vez a sus labios. Hermione lo recibió encantada. Sus lenguas se buscaban sin cesar en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo. Draco estrechó su lazo en torno a ella mientras Hermione se aferraba a él con los brazos alrededor del cuello. Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, ella había abierto la puerta de su apartamento y ahora se encontraban en el interior de su piso. Dejaron de besarse por un segundo mientras se despojaban de sus abrigos y se miraron fijamente. Hermione no terminaba de entender lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos dos. Jamás habría imaginado terminar así con el peor enemigo que había tenido en el colegio. Miró a Draco a los ojos y pudo ver que tras aquella mirada llena de deseo había algo más, algo que se negaba a salir a la superficie, pero que ella se encargaría de hacerlo salir. Mientras, Draco miraba a la hermosa mujer en la que Hermione se había convertido, veía su pecho subir y bajar agitadamente. Sus miradas conectaron de nuevo y Draco acortó la distancia que había entre ambos para apoderarse de nuevos de aquellos labios que hacía tanto tiempo lo llevaban de cabeza._

_Pasaron la noche entregándose el uno al otro. Hermione disfrutó de toda la maestría que tenía Draco en el arte del amor y Draco no dejó de sorprenderse de lo salvaje y apasionada que era la castaña, pues siempre había imaginado que sería más pudorosa y recatada. Cuando hubieron saciado sus apetitos, varias horas después, Hermione se sumió en un dulce sueño. Draco en cambio, no podía dormir. Su cuerpo estaba dominado por una sensación que jamás había conocido estando en brazos de otras mujeres; era como si la castaña lo hubiera dejado pleno, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que necesitaba de nuevo de ella. Se complementaban perfectamente. Ella era la mujer perfecta para él: Inteligente y hermosa, además de tener mucho carácter, ser cabezota, apasionada… con ella su vida jamás sería monótona ni aburrida. En ese momento, Draco supo que Hermione era la única compañera que quería tener para el resto de su vida. Entonces también lo asaltó un temor ¿Y si ella no pensaba lo mismo? Tal vez era tan independiente que no quería ligarse a nadie… Al fin y al cabo, estaba dejando pasar el tener una relación estable con uno de los magos más cotizados del mundo, como era Charlie Weasley, porque, aunque a Draco le cayera mal, debía admitir que era un gran partido y buena persona, no como él, quien seguramente pondría a Hermione en un gran peligro si empezaban una relación más seria… Al pensar en ello, a Draco le vino a la cabeza Krum. Ese sí que era un tipo peligroso, pero Hermione no lo sabía, sino al contrario, siempre le había tenido mucho aprecio… debía alejarla de ese tipo, pero eso significaba alejarla de él mismo. La castaña se removió inquieta y arrugó el entrecejo, como si supiera que los pensamientos de su compañero eran desagradables. Entonces Draco la miró de nuevo, sonrió, le pasó una mano por la cintura y se recostó a su lado dejando que también Morfeo lo llevara a su mundo._

_Draco abrió los ojos de repente. Miró a su alrededor, recordando la noche anterior y sonrió. Se volvió hacia el lado donde dormía Hermione, pero lo encontró vacío. Frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Lo habría dejado solo en su apartamento? Entonces oyó un ruido procedente de algún rincón del lugar y se levantó. Se puso sus bóxers y se dirigió al lugar de donde procedía el ruido. Encontró a Hermione en la cocina vestida con una camiseta de los Chudley, seguramente regalo del Weasley pequeño._

_Buenos días dormilón – le dijo ella si darse la vuelta._

_Buenos días. ¿Sabes? No me gusta despertarme solo en una cama extraña._

_Creía que después de anoche ya la conocías bien – sonrió Hermione mirándole a los ojos. – Anda siéntate a desayunar._

_¿Has preparado tú el desayuno?_

_Por supuesto. Yo no tengo servidumbre, sino dos manos para trabajar._

_Puedo arreglarlo, te enviaré uno de los elfos que hay en la Mansión._

_¡Ni hablar! ¿Acaso no sabes lo que es la P.E.D.D.O.? – Se indignó la castaña._

_Por supuesto que lo sé. Tus elfos libres me han dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza en los últimos años, metiéndoles esas absurdas ideas en las vacías cabezas de los míos. – Refunfuñó el rubio._

_Me alegro – Respondió con aire triunfante mientras servía un par de platos con tostadas, huevos revueltos y un par de humeantes tazas de café recién hecho._

_¿Café? Jamás hubiera imaginado que lo tomabas._

_Pues me encanta, por lo menos con el desayuno. ¿Prefieres un té?_

_No, no. Adoro el café._

_Comieron en silencio durante un rato. Hermione leía El Quisquilloso y Draco fingía leer El profeta, aunque en verdad miraba de reojo a la castaña. Finalmente, Hermione suspiró, cerró el periódico y lo miró a los ojos._

_¿Sabes? No es muy cómodo intentar leer mientras estás siendo observado minuciosamente. Anda, suéltalo._

_No sé de qué me hablas – dijo Draco fingiendo estar ofendido._

_Venga ya Draco. En el pasado jamás tuvimos problemas para decirnos a la cara lo que pensábamos el uno del otro, así que no veo por qué tenemos que empezar a ocultarnos nada ahora. No te estoy pidiendo que me cuentes todas tus intimidades, pues seguro que la mayoría no serán de mi agrado, pero sé que hay algo respecto a mí que te ronda la cabeza._

_¿Acaso tienes el poder de la Adivinación? – se burló el hombre._

_Esa es una ciencia en la que no creo demasiado, pero si insistes… lo intentaré… bien, veamos… vas a decirme que lo de anoche estuvo bien pero que no eres un hombre al que le guste ligarse a nadie, pero que tal vez otro día podríamos repetir._

_Esa es la imagen que todo el mundo tiene de mí – respondió Malfoy muy serio – pero se equivocan. Tú te equivocas Hermione. Tal vez era así en el colegio, pero he cambiado._

_¿De veras? Pues las noticias de sociedad me dan la razón a mí. Y yo no soy una de esas conquistas tuyas Draco._

_No es mi intención que lo seas._

_Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?_

_Te lo dije anoche, te quiero sólo para mí. Toda. En todo momento._

_No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si nos hemos reencontrado después de diez años sin vernos? ¿Cómo en cuatro meses puedes haber cambiado tanto?_

_No han sido cuatro meses. Llevo diez años siguiendo tu vida sin que nadie lo sepa. A través de conocidos, de la prensa… ¿Acaso crees que puedes pasar desapercibida siendo quién eres?_

_¿Y por qué no me has buscado antes?_

_Necesitaba una excusa para volver a entrar en tu vida. ¿Realmente me hubieras aceptado si un día te hubiera invitado a cenar por que sí? La enfermedad de mi padre me dio la oportunidad._

_Entonces, me estás diciendo que…_

_Que quiero seguir viéndote. Que sigas conociendo al Draco Malfoy en el que me he convertido. Quiero hacerte olvidar el pasado y que puedas llegar a apreciarme por quien soy ahora._

_La confesión del rubio dejó a Hermione sin palabras. Se levantó de la mesa y empezó a recoger los restos del desayuno. Draco se levantó también y se le acercó por detrás, la abrazó por la cintura y aspiró el dulce aroma a jazmín que despedía su cabello todavía despeinado de la noche anterior._

_Y ahora dime tú, leona ¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo anoche? No creo que fuera por un arrebato de pasión momentánea. _

_Yo… - Hermione dejó de lavar los platos, cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de responder – Yo, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti Draco, a pesar de que me he resistido a ello._

_Hermione no pudo ver la sonrisa triunfal que apareció en la cara del rubio antes de volverse hacia él, pues en cuanto lo hizo, Draco capturó sus labios en un apasionado beso que luego se convirtió en algo más en la mesa de la cocina."_

Volvió a mirar el reloj de pulsera. Una hora. Adoraba ese reloj. Draco se lo había regalado en una de sus citas. Era de platino con diamantes incrustados. Se miró de nuevo en el espejo y sonrió. Qué felices fueron las semanas siguientes hasta que llegaron las confesiones menos deseadas.

_**Capítulo 4**_

" _Llevaban varias semanas viéndose, aunque todavía no habían formalizado su relación públicamente, algo a lo que el rubio de momento se mostraba reacio. Draco la recogía cada tarde en San Mungo y se iban al apartamento de ella para cenar y luego él se quedaba a dormir, a no ser que estuviera fuera de viaje. Realmente, Draco no era el mismo chico del colegio. Con ella no era el hombre frío y distante que aparentaba delante de todo el mundo y Hermione incluso había decidido que Harry se equivocaba y no tenía nada que ver con los ataques oscuros que se estaban produciendo en todo el mundo, aunque sí notaba que después de uno de esos ataques él siempre se mostraba un poco más serio y distante durante unos días. Así que en una de las reuniones de la Orden, Hermione dio su informe y dijo que dejaba de hacer de espía para ellos._

_No puedes dejarlo ahora – le dijo Ron cuando estuvieron solos con Harry y Ginny – estoy seguro de que los Malfoy están detrás de todo esto._

_Vamos Ron, si apareciese una paloma muerta en la calle también pensarías que han sido ellos – le espetó enfadada la castaña – Draco no está metido en nada oscuro._

_¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – le preguntó Harry sospechando._

_Porque… él… me lo cuenta todo… no ha ido a ninguno de esos ataques, siempre estaba en Londres._

_¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? ¿Solo porque él te lo dice? Puede mentirte Mione, es bueno en eso – respondió el pelirrojo burlándose – eres demasiado confiada._

_Lo sé y punto._

_Eso no es una respuesta. - siguió atacando Ron._

_¡Cómo quieres que te lo diga Ronald! ¡Que lo sé porque cada noche me acuesto con él y nunca se ha ido de mi lado! Pues ya lo sabes. Estamos saliendo, aunque por el momento no lo hemos hecho público. Y sí, vamos en serio._

_Sus amigos se habían quedado mudos ante la confesión de su amiga. Ron comenzó a ponerse rojo de la ira que lo estaba encendiendo por dentro, Harry se había puesto blanco y Ginny no salía de su asombro, pero fue la primera en reaccionar._

_Mione, cielo. ¿Por qué no nos lo has contado antes? No queríamos que esto fuera tan lejos._

_Ha ido todo muy rápido. Fue por Navidad cuando me confesó que sentía algo por mí y yo… bueno, también siento algo por él…_

_¡Que sientes algo por él! _

_¡Cállate Ron! – intervino Harry reaccionando y dejando a todos asombrados, pues Harry pocas veces se alteraba con su amigo – Herms… ¿No te has parado a pensar que tal vez él te está utilizando para llegar hasta nosotros o para que nos envíes información equivocada?_

_Pues no… lo cierto es que nunca hablamos de los ataques cuando alguno ha aparecido en El Profeta, pero, y no me preguntéis el por qué, sé que sus sentimientos hacia mí son sinceros._

_Ron se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado, miró a Harry y luego a Hermione con mucho resentimiento y salió dando un portazo. Harry se frotó las sienes con una mano y después se volvió a su amiga._

_Está bien Herms. Confiaré en tu criterio, aunque sigo recelando de esa familia. Tan sólo quiero que me prometas que si ves algo extraño o crees encontrarte en peligro, no dudes en decírmelo._

_Lo haré Harry. Sé que esto os ha conmocionado, pero creedme, soy feliz con él._

_¿Eres feliz llevando una relación a escondidas? – preguntó Ginny - ¿Y qué pasa con Charlie? Yo… creía que os gustabáis._

_Lo siento, pero lo que él siente por mí es lo que yo siento por Draco. Sé que se llevará un disgusto enorme, pero él se merece a alguien mejor que yo._

_Después de la reunión, Hermione se fue directamente a su apartamento. Al llegar, se sentó en el sofá y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Así fue como la encontró Draco._

_Vaya, estás aquí – dijo secamente antes de darse cuenta de nada – he ido a recogerte al hospital, pero me dijeron que te habías ido pronto. Llevo horas buscándote._

_Lo… siento… - hipó la castaña intentando que su voz no delatara su estado._

_¿Hermione? – el rubio se sentó a su lado y la obligó a mirarlo - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te han hecho daño? ¿Quién ha sido? – interrogaba empezando a enfurecerse, imaginando cosas horribles._

_No… yo… he estado con los chicos…_

_¿Has ido a ver a Potter?¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho?¡Y yo preocupado por si te habían encontrado!_

_¿De qué estás hablando? Les he contado lo nuestro a mis amigos._

_¿Y por qué lo has hecho? – Draco estaba estupefacto._

_Porque… quería que vieran que soy feliz y quería compartir mi felicidad con ellos, pero…_

_No lo han entendido._

_Bueno, Ron se ha ido hecho un basilisco. Ginny estaba decepcionada porque creía que estaba saliendo con Charlie y Harry… él sólo se preocupa por mí y cree que contigo no estoy segura._

_¿Segura?_

_Cree que tú y tu familia tenéis algo que ver con este resurgimiento de poder oscuro que hay._

_Al escuchar las palabras de Hermione, Draco se puso a dar vueltas por el salón. Estaba nervioso y la castaña comenzó a sospechar que el rubio le ocultaba algo. Se levantó y se plantó frente a él._

_Dime Draco, dime que Harry está equivocado – pero él rehuía su mirada – Por favor, necesito saberlo._

_Hermione, tengo que contarte algo – Draco la condujo de nuevo hasta el sofá y se sentaron en él – Harry tiene razón al sospechar, pero no toda. Es cierto que tenemos conocimiento de esos ataques. Un nuevo Lord Oscuro está ganando poder y quiere que los antiguos servidores de Voldemort se unan a él. Contactó con nosotros para reclutarnos, pero primero dijimos que no. Entonces sucedió lo de mi padre. Por supuesto, mi madre no sabe nada. _

_¿Y por qué viniste a mí?_

_Porque sabía que sospecharías y pondrías a la Orden sobre aviso._

_Únete a nosotros, podemos protegeros. Hablaré con Harry._

_No sé... estoy seguro que no se fiarán de mí, y menos de mi padre._

_Pero sí confiarán en mí. Yo os apoyaré._

_Está bien, prepara una reunión, pero solo Potter y yo._

_Lo haré. Draco... necesito saber una cosa más..._

_Dispara – respondió con una media sonrisa imaginándose ya la pregunta._

_Esto que hay entre tú y yo... ¿era solo para acercarte a la Orden?_

_No Hermione – le dijo el rubio tomando su cara entre sus manos – esto que ha pasado es algo que llevaba guardado en mi interior desde hacía mucho tiempo. Un sueño que por fin he podido hacer realidad – terminó dándole un largo y dulce beso que pronto se transformó en algo más pasional haciendo que terminaran entregándose las almas de nuevo."_

Hermione miró de nuevo su reloj. Veinte minutos. Era todo lo que faltaba para convertirse oficialmente en la nueva señora Malfoy. Habían decidido que sería una boda discreta, casi un secreto. Con todo lo que estaba pasando no convenía que se enterara mucha gente, pero claro, tratándose de la familia Malfoy, era difícil que no se supiera. Por lo menos creían haber conseguido mantener en secreto, no el día, pero sí el lugar del enlace.

_" Después de la reunión que mantuvieron Harry y Draco, y a la que no asistió nadie más, Harry comenzó a organizar su cuerpo de aurores. Cada vez salían con más frecuencia de misión, incluso Draco comenzó a viajar más al extranjero y cuando volvía, siempre se encerraba con Harry varias horas. Así pasaron varias semanas hasta llegar Pascua. _

_ Una mañana en la que el rubio se encontraba de viaje, Hermione estaba en su despacho de San Mungo, revisando algunos casos de pacientes, cuando su secretaria le avisó que tenía una visita._

_¿De quién se trata? - preguntó la castaña._

_Dice que es el señor Víktor Krum. - al oír la respuesta de su secretaria, Hermione empezó a ponerse nerviosa. No sabía qué hacer, si recibirle o decirle que estaba muy ocupada._

_Está bien, hazlo pasar – Hermione se levantó de su sillón y deseó que no se le notaran los nervios. La puerta se abrió y apareció su antiguo amigo, sonriendo._

_¡Herrmione! Grracias porr recibirrme. - dijo el búlgaro acercándose a la mujer. Se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla y pudo notar cómo ella se tensaba - ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó extrañado._

_No, nada – se apresuró a responder ella – es solo que tengo mucho trabajo y ya sabes que eso me pone nerviosa._

_No te prreocupes, no te entrretendrré mucho tiempo – Víktor le había cogido las manos - ¿Sabes? No he podido quitarrme de la cabeza nuestrro encuentrro en el baile de los Malfoy. ¿Cómo es que estabas allí? Siemprre fuisteis enemigos._

_Bueno, la gente cambia, Víktor. Todos hemos cambiado, y ahora mantengo una relación amistosa con la familia._

_Clarro... ¿Porr qué te fuiste sin despedirrte?_

_Oh, bueno, me llamaron por una urgencia aquí y ya sabes, si es una urgencia, hay que correr y no hay tiempo para nada más._

_Lo currioso fue que también desaparreció Drraco..._

_Él... me acompañó._

_Perro no volvió – siguió insistiendo el búlgaro mirando inquisitivamente a Hermione._

_No lo sé – mintió descaradamente ella. Entonces empezó a sentirse un poco mareada, notaba algo en su cabeza y enseguida entendió que Víktor estaba intentando entrar en su mente con la legeremancia, a lo que ella cerró las puertas gracias a la oclumancia que Harry le había enseñado durante la guerra. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres Víktor? - preguntó un poco enfadada._

_¿Porr qué me mientes Herrmione?_

_Porque estás invadiendo mi mente sin mi permiso, y eso no se hace con los amigos._

_Amigos... sabes que yo no quierro serr solo tu amigo – el búlgaro se había acercado peligrosamente apoyando sus manos en la mesa de ella, quedando a su altura y dejando a Hermione acorralada entre él y su escritorio._

_Lo siento Víktor, mis sentimientos por tí no van en esa dirección. Ya lo sabes, te lo dije hace mucho tiempo._

_Perro entonces yo no tenía nada que ofrrecerrte y ahorra soy un hombrre muy poderroso..._

_Eso no me hará cambiar de opinión, a mí no se me puede comprar. Si estoy con alguien es porque lo amo, no por su poder._

_Y ¿Estás con alguien? - La castaña pudo vislumbrar un deje de peligrosidad tanto en la voz como en la mirada del hombre. Tragó saliva y decidió enfrentarse a la verdad._

_Sí Víktor, estoy saliendo con alguien. Él me ama, yo lo amo y vamos muy en serio – Hermione vio cómo la mirada de él se endurecía y notó cómo sus brazos se tensaban mientras sus manos agarraban fuertemente su mesa; tan fuerte que la madera incluso crujió un poco. Después, Víktor se escudó en una máscara de frialdad y se separó un poco de ella._

_¿De verras? ¿Y quién es?_

_No es de tu incumbencia._

_¿Porr qué no me lo dices? No voy a hacerrle nada. Solo saberr quién es el ganadorr de tu corrazón._

_No voy a decírtelo Víktor porque ni siquiera nuestras familias lo saben todavía. No queremos a la prensa acosándonos, así que cuando salga a la luz, ya te enterarás._

_En tal caso, me marrcharré. Venía para conquistarrte y llevarrte conmigo, perro... lo dejarremos parra otrro día, cuando vuelvas a estarr sin comprromiso. Hasta prronto – Víktor la cogió por la cintura y le dio un beso, ante lo que Herrmione se revolvió y lo alejó de ella._

_Espero que sea la última vez que me beses sin permiso Víktor Krum._

_Clarro, la prróxima vez me lo suplicarrás. _

_ Víktor se marchó intentando aparentar calma, aunque realmente estaba hecho una furia. Tenía que saber quién era el amante de Hermione y matarlo. Pero, ¿cómo enterarse? Si ni siquiera el espía que tenía infiltrado le había informado, es que realmente lo llevaban muy en secreto._

_ Hermione se dejó caer en el suelo y comenzó a llorar. Había pasado nervios, pero sobretodo miedo. Jamás hubiera pensado que tendría miedo de aquel grandullón dulce y cariñoso que conoció en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Pero era evidente, Draco tenía razón, Víktor había cambiado, era peligroso y ahora ella también estaba segura: Víktor era el nuevo mago oscuro. Tenía que avisar a la Orden, tenía que hablar con Harry, pero ¿debía contárselo a Draco? ¡No! Se enfurecería y cometería una locura, como ir a por Víktor, y cegado por la furia no tenía ninguna posibilidad ante el búlgaro. Pero tampoco podía ocultárselo, si no se lo contaba ella, se enteraría por Harry o peor ¡por Ron! Y éste le echaría la culpa de todo y... no podía pensar con claridad, necesitaba tomar el aire. Se levantó, se secó las lágrimas, cogió su abrigo y salió. Le dijo a su secretaria que no se encontraba muy bien y que volvería después del almuerzo._

_ Salió de San Mungo y comenzó a caminar por las calles sin un rumbo fijo. En su mente solo estaba la posibilidad de que Víktor se enterara de que Draco era su novio y el búlgaro lo matara. De repente oyó como si alguien dijera su nombre y se giró._

_Hermione... llevo un buen rato llamándote y siguiéndote ¿no me escuchabas?_

_¿Charlie? - al ver a su amigo Hermione se rompió. Se lanzó a su cuello y se echó a llorar como una chiquilla._

_Por Merlín Hermione, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? - Charlie, al ver que los demás transeúntes comenzaban a mirarlos, decidió salir de allí. Tomó a Hermione por la cintura y se desapareció con ella. Cuando llegaron, Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró en uno de sus lugares favoritos._

_¿Me has traído a La Madriguera? - le preguntó hipando._

_Bueno, está alejado de la gente, no hay nadie ahora, y pensé que aquí te sentirías tranquila y cómoda._

_Gracias Charlie – dijo ella clamándose un poco – eres un encanto. Pero, ¿qué hacías en Londres? Bueno, ¿qué haces en Inglaterra?_

_Harry me llamó. Quiere que haga algunas investigaciones en Europa. Y ahora explícame tú por qué estabas llorando por la calle._

_Charlie... no puedo... hacerte más daño._

_ Hermione pasó a contarle a Charlie todo lo referente a las sospechas que tenían y a su relación con Draco, quien ahora trabajaba con la Orden, para terminar relatándole su encuentro con Krum. Charlie la escuchaba sin decir nada, aunque en su rostro se reflejaba la tristeza._

_No puedo seguir mintiéndote Charlie, no a ti. Tienes que olvidarme y darte la oportunidad de encontrar a otra mujer, alguien a quien realmente merezcas y te merezca a ti._

_Hermione yo... agradezco tu sinceridad. Lo que siento por tí es demasiado profundo, así que no esperes que me tome muy bien que salgas con él, pero si él es quien te ha de hacer feliz, lo aceptaré. _

_Gracias, eres un buen hombre y un gran amigo._

_Así que nadie sabe todavía de vuestra relación._

_A parte de Harry, Ginny, Ron y tu, nadie más. No sé si Draco se lo habrá contado a sus padres o a Nott._

_¿Nott?_

_Si, el mejor amigo de Draco es Theodore Nott hijo. ¿Por qué?_

_Ese nombre... me suena... lo he oído últimamente por el Ministerio de Rumanía._

_Bueno, su familia procede de Noruega, por lo menos la paterna, tal vez su familia materna sea de por ahí y viaje con frecuencia._

_No lo sé, tal vez. Deberías contarle a Harry lo sucedido para que ponga vigilancia a Krum. Y por supuesto, debes contárselo a Draco._

_Pero querrá ir tras él._

_Estoy seguro de que escuchará tu buen juicio. Yo lo haría si así te protejo mejor._

_¿Y si Viktor acaba enterándose de que es él? Lo matará._

_La Orden os protegerá. Yo te protegeré Hermione._

_Y a Draco, Charlie, prométeme que también le protegerás a él. Si él muere, mi alma morirá con él._

_ Charlie miró detenidamente el rostro de la castaña. Allí estaba, la mujer a la que él amaba más que a nada en este mundo, suplicándole que protegiera al hombre que se la había arrebatado. Miraba aquellos ojos color chocolate y se sintió desarmado ante ellos. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla._

_Lo haré Hermione. Le protegeré por tí. Te lo juro."_

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos. Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta. "TOC, TOC, TOC". Se enjugó de nuevo las lágrimas y respiró profundamente antes de contestar con un débil:

Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y una cabeza asomó por ella. Hermione la reconoció enseguida y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, la primera de ese día. Se levantó de un salto y se colgó del cuello del hombre que acababa de aparecer.

¡Charlie!

Hola preciosa.

Creí que no vendrías, estaba muy disgustada y triste.

A pesar de que hoy mi corazón terminará de romperse, no podía perderme el evento – Charlie la miró de arriba a abajo – Estás muy hermosa Herms. Eres la novia, bueno, la mujer más hermosa que he visto nunca.

Gracias Charlie. ¿Me acompañas hasta abajo? Harry me espera en la puerta del jardín.

Claro. Esto está lleno de aurores. ¿Estás segura de que vendrá?

No lo sabemos seguro, pero es un secreto a voces que hoy es la boda. Si quiere intentar algo...

Pero por qué no lo ha hecho antes. Podría haberte secuestrado en más de una ocasión, porque digamos que no eres muy cuidadosa.

No, él quiere que yo me vaya con él por mi propia voluntad. Es más, quiere que Draco vea cómo lo escojo a él. Lo sé. Lo vi en sus ojos la última vez que hablamos, la misma tarde en la que se hizo público nuestro compromiso.

Lo que no entiendo es cómo los Malfoy siguieron trabajando para él después de eso.

Se suponía que Draco era el único renegado. Lucius no nos aceptaba y así podía seguir ejerciendo de espía para nosotros.

Si hoy aparece...

Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer, Charlie. No debes preocuparte por mí. Víktor no me hará daño. Pero con Draco... es otro tema. Por favor Charlie, me lo juraste aquella vez.

Charlie no respondió. Llegaron ante Harry, quien se sorprendió al ver a Hermione bajar con Charlie. Se dieron un apretón de manos y Charlie se alejó hacia su sitio entre los invitados.

Harry miró a su amiga. Estaba sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa también mostraba nerviosismo.

Estás preciosa Hermione.

Gracias Harry.

¿Estás lista?

Depende para qué. Si es para pasar el resto de mi vida con Draco Malfoy, te diré que sí. Si es para enfrentarme al que ha sido uno de mis mejores amigos... No.

La de vueltas que da la vida ¿verdad? Te casas con tu peor enemigo de la escuela y tienes que defenderte de alguien que te ha amado desde entonces también.

Por suerte hay algo en mi vida que nunca cambia.

Y qué es.

Tú Harry. Siempre has estado ahí, a mi lado. Para reír y para llorar. Siempre te he tenido a ti.

Y eso nunca cambiará Herms. Eres mi familia, igual que todos los Weasley.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial y Hermione y Harry se dirigieron al altar donde Draco los aguardaba, entre nervioso y feliz. En cuanto vio a Hermione vestida de novia, su corazón dejó de latir por un momento. Por Merlín que era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto. La amaba más que a su vida y tenía la suerte de ser correspondido.

Harry llegó al altar con Hermione, le dio un apretón de manos a Draco y besó en la frente a su amiga. Luego Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y el juez empezó la ceremonia. Se dieron los votos y justo cuando iban a empezar los hechizos vinculantes, el juez cayó desplomado por un rayo verde. Todos se giraron para ver lo que había pasado y allí estaba. Víktor rodeado de un montón de magos y brujas, todos vestidos de color negro, como los antiguos mortífagos, pero sin las máscaras. El pánico cundió entre los invitados. Todos fueron desapareciéndose hasta quedar los miembros de la Orden y el grupo de aurores que Harry había traído. Draco se puso frente a Hermione para protegerla.

Vaya, vaya. Así que finalmente os habéis intentado casarr. ¡Y no me habéis invitado? Qué desconsiderrado por vuestrra parrte. - la voz de Víktor sonaba amenazante y burlesca al mismo tiempo.

No te la llevarás Víktor. Llegas tarde – lo desafió el rubio.

Eso ya lo verremos, estúpido. ¿crrees que puedes vencerrme?

Por supuesto – respondió entre dientes.

Draco por favor, no lo hagas – le susurró Hermione.

Mientras los dos hombres hablaban, Charlie se había acercado a la pareja. El resto estaban atentos a cualquier indicio de un ataque vigilándose los unos a los otros. El búlgaro se acercó a los novios.

Herrmione... estás prreciosa. Me gusta el vestido, podrremos aprrovecharlo para nuestrra cerremonia.

No voy a casarme contigo Víktor. Soy la esposa de Draco.

No, no lo erres. El juez no ha podido hacerr los hechizos vinculantes, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

Eso no importa. Yo ya soy su esposa - la voz de Hermione sonó firme y orgullosa.

Todos los presentes los miraron extrañados y en el rostro de Víktor comenzó a aparecer un deje de impaciencia. Mientras tanto, Draco lo miraba triunfal.

¿Como supiste el lugar de la boda? Lo llevamos muy en secreto.

Tengo mis prropias fuentes. Igual que vosotrros teníais un espía entre mis filas, yo tenía a uno de los míos entrre las vuestrras.

No puede ser – replicó Harry – Draco hace meses que no está contigo.

No me referría a Drraco, sino a su padrre. Perro ya me he encarrgado de eso.

¿Qué le has hecho a mis padres? - la rabia de Draco estaba creciendo. Que su padre hubiera sido castigado no le preocupaba mucho, él sabía dónde se metía. Pero su madre... - Si le has hecho daño a mi madre, te juro que...

Trranquilo, me sirrven mejorr vivos que muerrtos... de momento. Y ahorra, Herrmione, ven aquí – su voz sonó como una orden – Tengo a mi prropio juez esperrando.

¿Es que no lo has oído? Ella no se va a casar contigo porque ya estamos casados.

¡Eso es imposible! - gritó ya enfurecido Víktor.

Nos casamos hace dos días, en secreto, ante un juez. Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera nuestros más allegados. Solo nosotros dos y el juez.

Bueno, eso no serrá impedimento parra mis planes. Si parra ello tengo que matarrte rubito, además disfrrutarré haciéndolo – Víktor comenzó a levantar la varita.

¡No! - Hermione se adelantó – me iré contigo. A cambio, dejarás a Draco en paz.

No Hermione, no lo hagas. Lucharemos. - le dijo Harry.

No Harry, son demasiados. No voy a arriesgar vuestras vidas en una batalla hoy – Hermione se volvió a mirar a Draco – Te quiero, no lo olvides.

No Herms, no... luchemos...

No amor mío, él no me hará daño y a tí tampoco – Hermione le dio un dulce beso de despedida mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

La castaña se fue acercando lentamente a Víktor hasta llegar a su lado. En cuanto la tuvo cerca la tomó por la cintura sonriendo. Dirigió una mirada triunfal al rubio y levantó la varita de nuevo.

Ahorra serrás librre otrra vez. Y serrás mía.

Hermione adivinó las intenciones del búlgaro, miró a Charlie con ojos suplicantes y el mayor de los Weasley puso una mano en el hombro de Draco y se desapareció, mientras Hermione desviaba el brazo de Víktor, por lo que la imperdonable se perdió en el cielo. Entonces comenzaron a lanzarse rayos unos a otros y ante esa confusión, Víktor se desapareció con Hermione. Cuando el jefe se hubo ido, sus seguidores también fueron desapareciendo, hasta que solo quedaron los miembros de la Orden y los aurores.

Vamos, todos a Grimmauld – dijo Harry – hay que comenzar a organizarnos.

Sí, y alguien le va a tener que dar unas cuantas explicaciones a Draco y de paso evitar que esos dos se maten – comentó Ginny preocupada.

_**CAPÍTULO 5**_

Se aparecieron todos frente a la casa de Harry. Nada más entrar, se oyeron gritos provenientes de la cocina.

Vamos Harry, esos dos me están destrozando la casa – se asustó Ginny.

Por lo menos no se han matado todavía – intentó bromear el pelinegro.

Cuando entraron, se encontraron a Draco lanzándole objetos a Charlie, quien los esquivaba con un solo movimiento de su varita. Draco se abalanzó sobre él, pero en ese momento Harry y Ron sujetaron al rubio y lo sentaron en una silla atándolo con una cuerda.

¡Soltadme! - gritaba furioso – ¡voy a matarlo! Tú, maldito seas Weasley, ¿Cómo puedes decir que la amas si has dejado que se la llevara?

Cálmate ya Draco – Harry intentaba razonar con él. Finalmente Charlie se acercó.

Escúchame bien Malfoy porque solo te lo voy a explicar una vez. Amo a Hermione y es por eso que he tenido que cumplir una promesa que le hice un día, aunque eso significara que la perdía para siempre.

¿Qué promesa? - le preguntó su hermana.

Hermione estaba segura de que llegaría el día en el que Víktor intentaría matar a Draco. Y yo... le prometí que lo protegería y que velaría por su vida... porque si tú morías, maldito rubio estúpido, su alma moriría también, y lo que yo quiero por encima de todo, es que Hermione sea feliz, aunque sea contigo.

Draco había enmudecido al escuchar a Charlie. De hecho todos los presentes lo habían hecho. Entonces Ginny reaccionó al recordar otra información que les había sorprendido.

A ver, Draco. Antes habéis dicho que ya estáis casados ¿Es cierto?

Sí. Hace unos días estuvimos hablando sobre la posibilidad de que Víktor nos arruinara la boda. Así que decidimos casarnos en secreto. No os contamos nada porque no sabíamos si había un espía entre nosotros. Los hechizos vinculantes evitarán que Víktor pueda casarse con ella, aunque no evitarán que pueda hacerle otras cosas... - ante este pensamiento, el rostro de Draco volvió a enrojecer de la rabia.

Tranquilo, estoy segura de que Víktor no tocará a Hermione – le dijo Ginny poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Ojalá tengas razón porque como lo haga... Y ahora ¿Queréis soltarme?

¿Vas a seguir destrozando mi cocina? - le preguntó la pelirroja poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Te juro que me voy a comportar, y que te pagaré todo lo que haya destrozado.

Bah, no te preocupes por eso.

En cuanto Draco se encontró libre, le soltó un puñetazo a Charlie, aunque éste apenas se movió de su sitio.

¡Draco! - gritó Harry.

Lo siento, se lo debía. Estamos en paz – dijo el rubio señalando un moretón en su mejilla que nadie había visto hasta el momento.

Tranquilo, lo entiendo. Te propongo una tregua para trabajar unidos hasta encontrar a Hermione – le dijo Charlie ofreciéndole la mano. Draco lo miró unos segundos a los ojos y finalmente se la estrechó.

De acuerdo. Tengo que encontrar a Hermione y a mis padres. Y tenemos que descubrir quién es su espía entre nosotros.

Sí, eso es preocupante. Sabemos que no es nadie de la Orden. Nos conocemos todos desde hace demasiados años y hemos luchado juntos muchas veces – opinó Harry.

Entonces ¿quién? ¿alguno de tus aurores? - propuso Ron.

No lo sé. Yo diría que no, pero nunca se sabe. La promesa de dinero y poder puede corromper a mucha gente.

¿Y Nott? - dijo Charlie.

Theodore es mi mejor amigo desde la infancia. Aborrece a Krum tanto como yo – comenzó a decir el rubio.

Entonces ¿dónde está? No ha vuelto con nosotros – decía el mayor de los Weasley – Además, en los últimos meses se le vio con frecuencia en Europa del Este y según he oído, en el viejo castillo de Predjama en Eslovenia, que llevaba abandonado varios siglos, ha empezado a haber movimiento mágico.

¿El castillo de Predjama? ¿Eslovenia? Creía que los Nott venían de Noruega – dijo Ron.

Los Nott sí, pero la familia materna de Theodore venían de Eslovenia. - explicó Draco – Theodore me lo contó una vez. Casi nunca hablaba de su madre y menos de su familia, quienes renegaron de ella al unirse a los Nott, de quien eran enemigos desde tiempos medievales. Pero claro, Theo es el único heredero que queda vivo por parte de ambas familias.

Entonces ya sabemos dónde están escondidos. Por supuesto que no esperan que descubramos esa parte de la historia y se creerán seguros, pero vamos a ir por ellos – dijo Harry empezando a maquinar un plan.

No me puedo creer que Theo me haya traicionado. Si por culpa de su traición Hermione sufre, o mis padres... él sufrirá cien veces más antes de que lo mate.

Draco... mejor dejar la justicia para otros – le sugirió Ginny.

Bien, empecemos a elaborar un plan – dijo Harry – Ya sabemos dónde están escondidos, solo nos queda llegar hasta allí y entonces podremos localizar a Hermione.

Ese castillo es como una fortaleza. Escondido entre las montañas, prácticamente inaccesible para un muggle. Aunque podamos aparecernos, seguro que tendrán dispositivos de seguridad mágicos que les avisarán de la llegada de intrusos – comentó Draco – Eso les dará tiempo para defenderse y de que Víktor desparezca de nuevo, con Hermione y mis... padres.

Además Harry – continuó Charlie - ¿Cómo pretendes saber dónde tiene escondida a Hermione? Seguro que el castillo tiene infinidad de habitaciones, mazmorras y pasajes secretos.

Bueno, Hermione lleva un transmisor.

¿Un qué? - preguntaron los demás.

Es un pequeño localizador. Un invento muggle. También ella y yo tuvimos una charla sobre la posibilidad de que Víktor consiguiera llevársela, y hace varias semanas que un cirujano muggle amigo mío se lo implantó debajo de la piel. Tranquilos, no le hará daño, y dudo que Víktor lo encuentre. Es diminuto y está muy bien escondido. En cuanto lleguemos al castillo, el rastreador se pondrá en marcha, ya que solo tiene 500 metros de alcance.

¿Por qué no me lo dijo? - preguntó el rubio.

Porque sabía que no se lo habrías permitido Draco.

Malditos gryffindor cabezotas – gruñó el hombre – Bien, empecemos con el plan.

Mientras tanto, Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente. Miró a su alrededor y no reconoció el lugar. Recordó que Víktor se había desaparecido con ella y luego... nada. Se levantó y vio que estaba en una habitación bastante lujosa, con una enorme cama, un tocador, un armario y una chimenea con un sillón y una mesita delante. Por supuesto, su varita no se veía por ningún lado. Encontró dos puertas; la primera se abrió enseguida y pudo ver un baño, con su aseo y una gran bañera; se dirigió a la segunda puerta e intentó abrirla, pero ésta no cedió. Volvió a sentarse en la cama y comenzó a llorar. A los pocos minutos oyó que alguien susurraba y entonces se abrió la puerta, entrando Víktor.

Hola mi prrincesa – dijo cerrando la puerta al entrar.

Déjame salir Víktor. Entrégate y te aseguro un juicio justo – respondió ella intentando aparentar calma y seguridad.

Así que te casaste con ese idiota. ¿porr qué? Ni siquiera intentó retenerrte...

Yo se lo pedí. Él vendrá por mí.

Dudo que adivinen en mucho tiempo dónde estamos. Y aunque lo hicierran... así podrría matarrle de una vez y hacerrte mi esposa.

Víktor, jamás me casaré contigo. No puedes lanzarme un Imperius, sabes que el matrimonio no sería válido.

Bueno... siemprre podemos consumarr antes de la cerremonia. Estoy segurro que luego ya no querrás volverr con él. Soy un grran amante.

¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme! - Hermione alzó la voz.

Tal vez hoy no, tengo mucho trrabajo, perro cualquierr día...

Entonces, ¿así es cómo me vas a tratar? ¿como a una cualquiera? ¿forzándome? ¿y tú dices que me amas?

¡Erres mía Hermione! - se enfureció el búlgaro – lo erres desde que te dí tu prrimer beso. Yo fui el prrimerro que se fijó en tí como mujerr cuando ni siquierra tus amigos lo hacían.

Tienes razón Víktor. Tenía catorce años cuando conocí a un chico muy dulce. El primero que vio en mí a la mujer que nadie veía. El primero que me besó en los labios. Pero ese chico ya no existe, y la niña ha crecido. Por favor Víktor, déjame ir – suplicó la castaña creyendo que ablandaría el corazón del hombre.

Lo siento Herrmione. Perro parra que veas que no soy ningún animal, te dejarré librre... porr esta ala del castillo. No podrrás accederr al resto de la forrtaleza porrque hay hechizos porr todas parrtes. - Víktor abrió la puerta de la habitación – Ven, crreo que te gustarría visitarr a la otrra perrsona que comparrte el ala contigo.

Hermione miró al hombre con desconfianza, pero salió de la habitación. Víktor la sujetó por un brazo, fuertemente, aunque sin dañarla y la acompañó hasta la puerta de otra habitación. Por el camino, la castaña pudo observar que no había ventanas por ningún lado. Tan solo paredes desnudas de fría piedra. Víktor murmuró unas palabras, que Hermione imaginó serían el hechizo para bloquear la puerta, y luego giró el pomo, dejando ver el interior de la estancia. Se hizo a un lado para que Hermione entrara.

Crreo que tendrréis cosas que contarros. Recuerrda que no podéis salirr de esta ala.

Víktor se fue, cerrando la puerta. La castaña miró la habitación. Era muy parecida a la suya, con una enorme cama, un tocador, un armario, una segunda puerta y una chimenea con un sillón y... un momento. Había alguien sentado en el sillón. Hermione se acercó silenciosamente, preguntándose por qué esa persona no había dicho nada cuando ellos habían entrado. Tal vez... Hermione imaginaba lo peor ¿Sería Víktor tan cruel de dejarla allí con la compañía de un cadáver? Cuando estuvo al lado del sillón, Hermione reconoció a Narcissa, la madre de Draco y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Estaba muy delgada, muy quieta y su mirada se perdía en las llamas de la chimenea. Si no fuera porque la castaña vio que su pecho subía y bajaba, habría jurado que estaba muerta.

¿Señora Malfoy? - pero la mujer no se movió. Hermione se arrodilló delante de ella, cayendo en la cuenta que todavía llevaba su vestido de novia – Narcissa, soy yo, Hermione – la castaña tomó una mano entre las suyas, notando lo fría que estaba su piel y entonces la mujer la miró.

¿Hermione? - las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas de ambas.

Sí, la misma.

Narcissa reaccionó abrazándola y así estuvieron llorando durante varios minutos.

Cuando consiguieron calmarse un poco, la mujer la miró más detalladamente.

¿Todavía llevas el vestido de novia? Estás muy bonita, querida. Deberías quitártelo si no quieres que se manche.

Me da lo mismo. Ya no tiene sentido esta parafernalia.

Dime, si tú estás aquí, mi... - la voz de la mujer comenzó a temblar.

Tranquila, Draco está bien – respondió la castaña abrazándola de nuevo – la Orden se lo llevó al cuartel.

Menos mal. Pero entonces, ¿lo habéis conseguido? ¿Os habéis casado? O Víktor llegó a tiempo de evitarlo.

Víktor jamás lo habría podido evitar. Draco y yo nos casamos hace unos días, en secreto. Absolutamente nadie lo sabía.

Pensasteis en ello. Bien por vosotros. Entonces, Víktor debe estar furioso porque no puede desposarte.

No está muy contento, pero aún así... se muestra demasiado tranquilo.

Es un hombre muy peligroso. Torturó a Lucius y a Theo hasta casi matarlos para que le dijeran cuándo se celebraría la boda, pero ellos no soltaron ni una palabra.

¿Theo? Pero si estaba con nosotros.

Ése no era Theo. El joven Nott lleva semanas encerrado en las mazmorras, con Lucius. Lo han utilizado para hacer poción multijugo y que otro se hiciera pasar por él. Así Víktor tenía un espía infiltrado en la Orden.

Maldito sea. Jamás hubiera imaginado que aquel joven grandullón y dulce se convertiría en un monstruo. ¿Tienes idea de qué planes tiene?

Cielo, encerrada aquí de poco me puedo enterar. Solo sé lo que me contó Lucius poco antes de que nos hicieran prisioneros. Sé que Krum no busca la pureza de sangre, solo quiere poder. Dominar el mundo entero, tanto el mágico como el muggle. Pero apareciste tú en su camino y comenzó a obsesionarse con tenerte de nuevo junto a él. Por eso ha pospuesto la guerra, pero ahora que ya te tiene...

Jamás me hará suya. Y no se atreverá a tocarme sin mi permiso.

Hermione, él ya no es quien tu conociste. Si para llegar a su objetivo debe matar, torturar u obligar, lo hace. Ándate con cuidado.

No le permitirán hacerlo. Estoy segura que la Orden ya se ha puesto en marcha para encontrarnos y destruir a Víktor.

Les será muy difícil encontrar este lugar. Nadie lo conoce. Lleva siglos abandonado. Es una fortaleza inexpugnable. Yo ya he perdido toda esperanza...

No la pierdas Narcissa. Draco y Harry nos encontrarán, estoy segura. Ninguno de los dos se darán por vencidos.

No sé si prefiero que tengas razón o que no la tengas. Si deciden no buscarnos, estarán a salvo, en cambio, si vienen, se pondrán en peligro de muerte.

¿Tú qué harías Narcissa? ¿No removerías cielo y tierra si hubiera la más mínima esperanza de encontrarlos?

No lo sé. En el fondo, las serpientes huimos del peligro.

Pero ellos no son serpientes, ya no. Todo eso se acabó. Tenemos un enemigo común al que hay que hacer frente y lo venceremos, como ya hicimos una vez – Hermione ponía tanto énfasis en sus frases que un deje de esperanza iluminó el rostro de su suegra.

Realmente tienes el coraje de una leona, Hermione Granger. Ahora veo por qué mi hijo se enamoró de tí. Jamás te das por vencida.

Jamás. Y ahora soy Hermione Malfoy.

Entonces, debemos empezar a trazar algún plan para cuando vengan a rescatarnos. Debemos conservar nuestras fuerzas y no dar problemas a Víktor.

De él me encargo yo. En cuanto al plan... una parte ya está en marcha. Necesitaría saber dónde están exactamente Lucius y Theo...

"Toc,toc,toc" alguien estaba llamando a la puerta de la habitación de Narcissa, lo que extrañó a la rubia mujer.

¿Quién es? - preguntó en voz alta.

Soy... me envía el Señor a buscar a la señorita Granger – respondió una voz femenina.

Ya voy – Hermione se levantó y abrazó de nuevo a su suegra – Mantente alerta Narcissa, tienes que estar fuerte y preparada. Iré a ver qué quiere Víktor y luego volveré.

Anda con cuidado niña – le dijo besándola en la frente.

Hermione abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró con una mujer joven completamente vestida de negro. Su rostro le resultaba vagamente familiar. Tenía el cabello negro azabache muy largo y unos ojos tan oscuros como la noche.

Hola Granger – le sonrió con tristeza – nos encontramos de nuevo después de tantos años.

¿Parkinson? Por supuesto, seguramente toda tu familia está metida en esto. Como siempre, no has sabido escoger el bando correcto. ¿Qué quieres?

Vengo para acompañarte a tu habitación. Debes cambiarte y ponerte algo más... apropiado, para cenar con Víktor esta noche.

Ni hablar. No pienso cenar con él.

Harás lo que se te diga – la morena la tomó con fuerza por un brazo y la arrastró hasta la habitación.

¡Suéltame! ¿Quieres que le diga a Víktor que me has tratado mal? - el comentario surtió el efecto deseado. Pansy la soltó al momento y por su cara pasó un deje de terror.

¿Así es cómo os trata? ¿Infundiendo el miedo en el cuerpo?

¿Qué más te da? - respondió bruscamente la pelinegra.

Un líder debe dar fuerza y confianza a sus allegados. No marcarlos con el terror.

¿Como tu Potter? ¿Crees que no estamos preparados por si vienen? Los masacraremos en cuanto aparezcan.

Dile a Víktor que quiero hablar con él – dijo Hermione ignorando el comentario de la chica.

Le daré a Víktor tu mensaje, pero te aconsejo que te hayas quitado ese vestido de novia que llevas. No querrás enfurecerlo ¿verdad?

A mí no me da miedo.

Pues debería.

Pansy salió de la habitación de Hermione y cerró la puerta. En cuanto se quedó sola, fue a comprobar si había cerrado la puerta y se encontró con que no podía abrirla. Su mente comenzó a trabajar aceleradamente. Lo que habían hablado con Narcissa era cierto. Debía mantener a Víktor medianamente contento para que bajara la guardia un poco. Comenzó a desvestirse. Mientras lo hacía se puso a pensar en Draco, en que debía ser él quién estuviera haciendo eso. Desnudarla en su noche de bodas "oficial" para entregarse una vez más a la pasión el uno en brazos del otro. Las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar en sus ojos, pero se resistió. Apareció de nuevo su coraje de leona y terminó de quitarse el vestido de novia. Luego se dirigió al armario. La mayor parte de la ropa eran conjuntos de lencería fina. ¿Realmente Víktor creía que se los pondría para él? Tendría que lanzarle un imperius muy poderoso para conseguirlo. Luego vio los vestidos de noche. Seguramente se tenía que poner uno de esos para cenar. Escogió uno rojo, el color de su casa, el color que le daba fuerzas y comenzó a vestirse. Cuando terminó se miró al espejo. Se limpió la cara de maquillaje, pues se le había corrido todo de tanto llorar y se recogió el cabello en un moño, lo que le dio algo de trabajo, porque sin su varita tenía que hacerlo manualmente y había perdido la práctica. Se quedó de pie, al lado de la chimenea, mirando el crepitar de las llamas y de nuevo se puso a pensar en Draco. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y comenzó a repetir su nombre.

Draco, Draco, Draco... Merlín dame fuerzas para salir de esta y volver con él.

Oyó que se abría la puerta y se dio la vuelta para encarar a su ahora enemigo, quien entraba con el rostro serio y conteniendo un ataque de ira, como pudo percibir la castaña. En cuanto la vio, sus facciones se relajaron y una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro.

Como veo, has recapacitado en tu decisión – comentó satisfecho – lástima que no se lo hayas dicho a ella, se habrría ahorrado el dolorr.

¿La has torturado? - se estremeció Hermione - ¿Por qué?

Bueno, le he dado una lección. Cuando doy una orrden esperro que se cumpla. Deberría haberr sido más perrsuasiva contigo antes de venirr a decírrmelo.

¿Cómo te has convertido en este monstruo, Víktor? - la castaña recuperó su entereza.

Me ha dicho que querrías hablarr conmigo – fue la respuesta del hombre, quien se acercó más a la castaña - ¿No podías esperrar a la cena?

No. No cenaré contigo Víktor, ni hoy ni ningún día – el rostro del búlgaro se oscureció – a no ser – se apresuró a añadir Hermione – que me dejes ver a Lucius y a Theo.

Las mazmorras no son lugarr parra una dama – respondió acercándose más y aspirando el suave perfume a jazmín de Hermione.

Es mi condición.

¿Sólo eso? - se burló él.

Por ahora, sí. - Hermione sintió cómo el vello de su cuerpo se erizaba cuando él recorrió su espalda acariciándola con su dedo.

Ponte un abrigo, allí abajo hace mucho frrío.

Víktor salió de la habitación mientras ella cogía un abrigo del armario. Luego la condujo por el pasillo. Pasaron por la puerta de la habitación de Narcissa hasta llegar a lo alto de la escalera. Víktor murmuró algo que la castaña no logró entender y luego la tomó del brazo. Por el camino se cruzaron con varias personas. Todos se inclinaban ante Víktor. Hermione reconoció a algunos de ellos. Antiguos mortífagos que la miraban con asco y algunos magos y brujas con curiosidad. Hermione intentaba fijarse por donde pasaba, para poder volver cuando vinieran a buscarla sus amigos.

Estás muy callada querrida.

No tengo nada que decirte – respondió secamente.

O tal vez estás intentando memorrizarr el camino. ¿Crrees que no te conozco? - se rió Víktor al ver la cara de sobresalto de su acompañante – Prronto te olvidarrás de ellos. En cuanto veas todo lo que puedo ofrrecerrte te olvidarrás de todos.

No sueñes con ello Víktor.

Víktor perdió la paciencia con ese comentario. Cogió a Hermione y la acorraló bruscamente contra la pared. La castaña se asustó, miró a su alrededor y vio que estaban solos en esa estancia. El pánico se apoderó de ella por un momento.

No me prrovoques Herrmione. Estoy teniendo mucha paciencia contigo parra que te adaptes a tu nueva situación. Podrría forrzarrte a mi voluntad, aunque esperro no tenerr que hacerrlo. No sabes lo que me cuesta contenerrme parra no arrancarrte ese vestido aquí mismo y hacerrte mía.

Pero no lo harás – Hermione hizo acopio de todo su valor para enfrentar a Víktor y mirarlo a los ojos – no lo harás porque quieres que venga a tí por mi propia voluntad y demostrarle a Draco que eres mejor que él y que te he escogido a tí.

Y esperro que eso suceda prronto querrida, porrque a cada minuto que pasa me cuesta más contrrolarrme. Así que te lo rrepito: no me prrovoques.

Víktor la soltó de su agarre para tomarla de nuevo por el brazo. Caminaban más deprisa y la llevaba con un poco más de brusquedad. Llegaron a una pared con un tapiz enorme. Víktor lo apartó, murmuró unas palabras, de nuevo incomprensibles para Hermione, y apareció un pasadizo delante de ellos. Enseguida Hermione notó el frío que provenía del interior del pasadizo, así como también el mal olor a humedad y suciedad.

Vigila no rresbales – le dijo bruscamente el hombre – sígueme.

Bajaron durante un buen rato. Hermione había resbalado varias veces, pero no se había caído porque Víktor la sujetó en el último momento. El frío se hacía más intenso a medida que descendían. Hermione calculó que por lo menos habían tardado veinte minutos hasta llegar al final de la escalinata de caracol. Víktor le indicó con la cabeza que pasara delante y ella tomó la antorcha. Había celdas en ambos lados del pasillo. Algunas estaban ocupadas, pero no reconoció a nadie hasta llegar a las dos últimas. El primero al que vio fue a Theo.

Theo – susurró, pero el chico parecía inconsciente. Estaba tumbado boca abajo en el suelo, cerca de la reja. Hermione introdujo su brazo y logró tocarlo – Theo, por Merlín, respóndeme, soy Hermione – al momento, la mano del chico apretó la suya, pero no se movió. Luego se dio la vuelta y vio a Lucius, sentado al fondo de su celda, con los cabellos rubios y llenos de mugre cayéndole por la cara – Señor Malfoy – lo llamó y éste enseguida la miró – soy yo, Hermione – el hombre se acercó despacio a la reja.

¿Señorita Granger? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Por Merlín, no... no me diga que este monstruo lo ha conseguido, que ha... - la voz del padre de Draco se perdió entre sollozos.

No Lucius, tranquilo, Draco está bien – le susurró para tranquilizarlo.

¿Te ha secuestrado?¿Os habéis casado?

Yo he venido con él. Necesitaba ganar tiempo – le susurró al oído – Y sí, soy la señora Malfoy. Lucius, escúcheme, necesito que Theo y usted se mantengan tan fuertes como puedan. Vendrán a buscarnos y necesitarán sus fuerzas para salir de aquí.

¿Quién vendrá niña? Nadie sabe dónde estamos.

No se preocupe por eso. Necesito que convenza a Theo para que cobre fuerzas como pueda. Ahora debo irme, Víktor me espera en la entrada.

Ten cuidado con él muchacha.

Tranquilo. ¿Ha comprendido lo que le he dicho, Lucius?

Si, sí... ¿Sabes algo de Narcissa?

Está bien, está en la habitación contigua a la mía y está bien.

Dile que la quiero.

Ella lo sabe, Lucius. Debo irme.

Hermione se levantó para dirigirse a la salida, pero al darse la vuelta chocó contra Víktor, quien se había acercado sigilosamente. El hombre la miraba muy serio.

Tarrdabas mucho y he venido a verr si estos desehechos te habían hecho algo.

Quiero que estén mejor atendidos y bien alimentados Víktor.

¿Quién?¿Nott y Malfoy?

Todos.

Ni hablarr. Son prrisionerros, y trraidorres.

Si quieres que colabore un poco más, lo harás.

¿Otrra condición?

Y no será la última si las cosas no mejoran – le respondió Hermione mientras se dirigía a la salida.

¿Y tú qué me darrás a cambio? - le dijo el búlgaro al salir del pasadizo, mientras la sujetaba por la cintura y la estrechaba contra él, tan cerca, que sus labios casi se rozaban.

De momento cenaré contigo e intentaré ser más amable – Hermione estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no apartar a Víktor de un empujón y darle una bofetada, aunque estaba segura de que no sería nada fácil hacerlo.

Víktor se apartó y sonrió. Le acarició un mejilla suavemente y Hermione intentó imaginar que era de nuevo su amigo quien estaba con ella en vez del hombre oscuro en el que se había convertido.

Bien, veo que empiezas a comprrenderr que colaborrar es más beneficioso parra ambos.

¿Tenemos un trato?

Le dirré a la inútil de Parrkinson que se encarrgue – y como si hubiera estado escuchando la conversación, Pansy apareció por la puerta - ¡Parrkinson! Quierro que limpies un poco las mazmorrras y que te ocupes de que los prrisionerros estén mejorr atendidos.

La sorpresa se dibujó en la cara de la mencionada y miró a Hermione, quien pudo observar que la chica tenía varios moretones en la cara. Seguramente se los había inflinjido Víktor como castigo por culpa de ella, lo que hizo que se le encogiera el estómago. Luego Víktor la tomó de nuevo por el brazo y se dirigieron al salón a cenar.

La cena transcurrió prácticamente en silencio. Hermione comió poco, pues todavía sentía un nudo en el estómago. Al terminar, Víktor la acompañó de nuevo hasta su habitación. Hermione no estaba muy segura de cuáles serían las intenciones del mago, pero él simplemente la acompañó hasta el interior de la habitación, la estrechó contra él para aspirar de nuevo el perfume de jazmín y luego se marchó. Hermione suspiró aliviada, se dirigió a la puerta e intentó abrirla, pero no pudo. Se desvistió y se metió debajo de las mantas mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, dejando que todos los nervios salieran. Tenía que ser fuerte, mantener a raya a Víktor con pequeñas tretas, hasta que le llegara la señal de que habían ido a rescatarlos. Tenía que conseguir que Víktor se mantuviera alejado de su lecho como fuera, no soportaría que la tocara, pero también sabía que sería inútil cualquier intento de forcejeo si él se proponía hacerla suya.

Draco, amor mío, aunque no puedas oírme, quiero que sepas que me resistiré tanto como pueda.

Y así, entre lágrimas y ruegos a Merlín, Hermione terminó cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

_**CAPÍTULO 6**_

Draco estaba en el comedor de Grimmauld Place. Todos se habían acostado ya excepto Ginny y Harry, quienes estaban recogiendo la cocina. El rubio ni siquiera se daba cuenta de su presencia. Estaba con los ojos cerrados. Tan solo podía pensar en su Hermione y en lo que podía estar haciéndole aquel animal. De repente, en su mente apareció el rostro de la castaña, sonriéndole, y una voz que le susurró "Draco, amor mío, estoy bien. Resistiré hasta que vengas. Pero date prisa". Al sentir ese pensamiento, abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó, haciendo que la silla cayera al suelo y dándoles un enorme susto a los Potter.

¡Draco! ¿Qué ocurre? - se acercó preocupada Ginny.

Es ella. Es Hermione. La he oído. La he sentido – al ver que la pareja lo miraba con lástima se enfureció - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Os lo digo en serio! He conectado con la mente de Hermione.

Eso no es posible – dijo Ginny.

Sí, lo es. Acabo de hacerlo – insistió el rubio.

Prueba de nuevo – le pidió Harry.

Draco cerró los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en Hermione, pero por mucho que lo intentó no funcionó.

Os juro que era ella. No han sido imaginaciones mías.

¿Y qué te ha dicho?

Que está bien, pero que nos demos prisa.

Esto es muy raro, pero no es imposible. Creo que si alguien puede darnos información sobre este tema es Luna – comentó Harry.

¿Lunática?

Draco, no la llames así – lo reprendió Ginny – Luna es una persona muy perceptiva y está familiarizada con el mundo de los sueños. Mañana escribiré a Hogwarts para pedirle que venga.

Cualquier cosa, lo que sea, con tal de sentir a Hermione de nuevo – dijo Draco abatido.

Será mejor que te acuestes. A partir de mañana empezaremos a poner en marcha el plan de rescate y te necesito al cien por cien – le indicó Harry.

Sí, creo que será lo mejor. Tal vez, si me duermo, pueda conectar con ella de nuevo.

Buenas noches Draco.

El rubio subió a su habitación con la esperanza de dormirse y volver a sentir a su castaña, pero ya no lo consiguió.

Tal y como había prometido, Ginny escribió a Luna por la mañana y por la tarde se presentó en Grimmauld Place.

¡Luna! ¿Cómo has podido llegar tan rápido? - le dijo Ginny abrazándola.

Bueno, dadas las circunstancias, Neville me ha permitido dejar mis clases por unos días y poder investigar lo que me has contado. ¿Dónde está Malfoy?

En la biblioteca, estudiando libros de magia antigua, para ver si encontraba algo sobre las conexiones estas.

Bien. Voy a hablar con él. Ginny, por favor, que nadie nos moleste.

Claro. Os avisaré cuando la cena esté lista.

Gracias.

Luna subió las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso. Sabía que la biblioteca estaba al fondo. Llamó a la puerta, pero al no obtener respuesta entró silenciosamente, por si el rubio se encontraba dormido. Lo vio sentado en un sillón, delante de la chimenea, leyendo absorto un libro enorme. Sonrió y se acercó observándolo detenidamente.

¿Acaso parezco uno de tus especímenes irreales Lovegood? - fue la frase de bienvenida de Draco.

Hola Malfoy. Interesante lectura, pero no te servirá de nada. Al menos en la práctica – Respondió la muchacha sin hacer caso al comentario del hombre.

¿Y tu? ¿Tú si puedes ayudarme o me van a considerar un loco como a...? - Draco se calló en el último momento, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llamar loca a la única persona que parecía creer en lo que le había pasado y que tal vez podía ayudarlo - ¿Tú... puedes ayudarme... Luna?

Tal vez – la rubia se sentó enfrente del hombre y lo miró fijamente – A ver Draco, cuéntame exactamente lo que sucedió. Cómo ocurrió, lo que sentiste...

Draco se revolvió incómodo en el sillón. Hablar de sus sentimientos le provocaba irritación porque sabía que le hacían ver vulnerable. Solo los demostraba con Hermione, solo se permitía ser débil con ella. Entonces miró directamente los enormes ojos azules de Luna y vio tanta sinceridad e inocencia en ellos, que inmediatamente sintió unos extraños deseos de contárselo todo.

No lo sé, Luna. Yo estaba en la cocina, pensando en ella y de repente la oí. Me llamaba.

¿Estabas dormido?

No, por lo menos no del todo. Tal vez estuviera empezando a dormirme cuando ocurrió. Pero te aseguro que me desperté de golpe.

¿Y qué te dijo?

Que estaba bien, que aguantaría hasta que fuera a buscarla – los ojos de Draco se llenaron de lágrimas y apartó su mirada de Luna.

Tranquilo. Creo que tuvisteis una conexión astral.

¿Una qué?

Es algo muy raro. Realmente eres el primer caso práctico que conozco en persona, pero sé que no has sido el único.

¿Y cómo funciona? Porque luego fui a dormir y ya no pude conectar de nuevo con ella.

Este tipo de conexión solamente se da en casos de almas gemelas. Personas que forman un solo yo – viendo la cara de extrañeza del rubio, Luna prosiguió a explicarse – Es decir: fíjate en Harry y Ginny, están hechos el uno para el otro, son almas gemelas, sí, pero siempre han seguido un mismo camino. Neville y yo somos iguales. Pero Hermione y tú, siempre fuisteis polos opuestos. Blanco y Negro; Yin y Yan; Hielo y Fuego... todos esos elementos necesitan su complementario y cuando se encuentran y se unen, se funden en un solo elemento indivisible para siempre. Entre humanos, eso se traduce en una conexión especial que aparece cuando deben separarse por algún motivo. Al casaros, el vínculo mágico acrecentó esa conexión.

Pero ¿Por qué no puedo "conectarme" con ella cuando yo quiera?

No. Solo podéis mantener esa conexión en el momento justo en el que vuestras mentes están entre el mundo real y el de los sueños. Seguramente Hermione se puso a pensar esas palabras justo antes de caer dormida y por casualidad tú estabas en la misma situación. Por eso conectasteis.

Entonces no volverá a suceder. Es imposible que volvamos a coincidir en ese breve espacio de tiempo – susurró abatido el rubio.

Quién sabe. Tal vez podamos trabajar en ello. Ahora que sabemos de la existencia de esta conexión, podemos... hacer pruebas.

¿Pruebas? ¿Qué clase de pruebas? - Draco prestó nuevamente atención a Luna, con un brillo de esperanza en su rostro – haré lo que sea para comunicarme de nuevo con ella.

Mi idea es utilizar un método muggle llamado hipnosis. Te dejaría en una especie de trance en el que tu mente puede viajar adonde quieras. Es como engañar al subconsciente. Le haríamos creer que estás en ese breve período de tiempo entre la realidad y el sueño.

Pero tú misma has dicho que es un tiempo muy breve y que es prácticamente imposible volver a coincidir que Hermione y yo nos durmamos al mismo tiempo.

Pero mientras estás hipnotizado, ese tiempo en tí lo podemos hacer durar más. Tal vez incluso un par de horas. Si tomamos como referencia la hora en la que conectasteis anoche, podemos deducir que Hermione se acuesta más o menos a esa hora...

Y tal vez podríamos volver a conectar. Pero ella no estará hipnotizada y sólo conectará unos segundos.

Pero serán suficientes para que tú le des esperanza – le dijo Luna apretándole una mano.

Gracias Luna. Si lo conseguimos, te juro que jamás volveré a dudar de tí – Draco le devolvió el apretón y una sincera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

En ese momento entró Ginny para avisarles que la cena estaba en la mesa. Cuando bajaron, les expusieron su plan a los demás. La mayoría eran reacios a la idea, más que nada porque provenía de Luna y lo tomaban más como una fantasía, pero Harry estuvo de acuerdo. Él conocía la hipnosis y sabía que daba muy buenos resultados en terapias e investigaciones policiales muggles, así que opinó que no tenían nada que perder. Draco estaba impaciente por poner en marcha el plan, pero tal y como había dicho Luna, tenían que esperar más o menos a la hora de la noche anterior y eso habían sido hacia las diez de la noche.

Todos querían estar presentes durante el experimento, pero Luna dijo que necesitaba mucho silencio y tranquilidad alrededor, así que acordaron que lo harían en la biblioteca y que solamente Harry estaría presente acompañando a Luna y a Draco.

A las nueve y media se acomodaron en la biblioteca mientras los demás se quedaban en la cocina, esperando el resultado.

Tienes que relajarte Draco – le dijo Luna sonriéndole – Esto no duele, simplemente es como si te durmieras.

¿Lo has hecho antes?

Bueno, he practicado la hipnosis con Neville alguna vez y sé que funciona, pero jamás lo he hecho para algo tan serio como esto – le explicó la rubia mientras sacaba una especie de colgante de su bolso – Bien, vamos allá. Relájate y mira el colgante – Luna comenzó balancearlo delante de los ojos de Draco – Es como mirar el péndulo de un reloj... tic... tac... tic... tac... cada vez se mueve más despacio, tic... … … tac... … … Tus ojos se van cerrando... y recuerdas... recuerdas cómo estabas anoche, cuando conectaste con Hermione...

Draco se sumió en el trance, escuchaba la voz de Luna en la distancia, como si tan solo fuera un breve susurro, hasta que su mente quedó en blanco. Luna miró a Harry.

Ya está. Ahora solo nos queda esperar.

¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que puede estar así? - le preguntó el pelinegro.

Bueno, son las diez menos cuarto. Le daremos media hora.

¿Es peligroso?

Depende – fue la escueta respuesta de Luna.

No te entiendo.

Si Draco conecta con Hermione, puede decidir quedarse así para siempre, conectado a ella.

¿Y Hermione?

Hermione seguirá con su vida. Ella se dormirá en cuanto pase su tiempo de conexión, no está hipnotizada. Pero Draco podría quedarse así para siempre, adicto a esa débil esperanza, si cree que puede perderla para siempre.

¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

¿Crees que habría cambiado de idea?

No.

Entonces mejor que no sepa que existe esa posibilidad. ¿No crees?

Eres increíble Luna.

Bah – la chica se puso colorada por el elogio – deberíamos estar en silencio y observar cualquier cambio en Draco. En teoría, él despertará cuando la conexión se rompa, pero sino, dentro de media hora intentaré devolverlo, si él me deja.

Los minutos pasaban y no se apreciaba ningún cambio en el rostro del rubio. Harry estaba muy tenso mientras que Luna se veía muy relajada. De repente, Luna se incorporó en su sillón y observó más atentamente al hipnotizado. Harry la miró extrañado, pues él no había notado nada. En ese momento Draco dijo algo. Fue tan solo un susurro, casi inaudible, pero lo entendieron.

Hermione... estoy aquí... sí, soy yo... no te duermas aún... yo también te quiero...

Casi inmediatamente de la última palabra, Draco abrió los ojos. Harry pudo ver en ellos el brillo de las lágrimas, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Vio tanto amor en esa mirada y tanto desconsuelo, que su corazón se encogió. Si hasta ese momento había albergado alguna duda sobre los sentimientos que el rubio procesaba hacia su mejor amiga, ésta se desvaneció para siempre. Luna tomó de la mano a Draco y le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Gracias Luna. Mil gracias.

No tienes por qué dármelas. Dime, ¿cómo está Hermione?

Ahora duerme. Se ha sorprendido al escucharme, creo que piensa que ha sido su imaginación quien se lo ha inventado.

Bien, ahora sabemos que podéis conectar con este método.

Mañana lo repetiremos – dijo el rubio con un tono que no admitía una negativa.

¿Cómo? - reaccionó Harry.

Vamos Potter. Puedo comunicarme con Hermione. Puede pasarnos información.

Pero ella no sabe cómo hacerlo – replicó el pelinegro.

Se lo explicaré mañana, brevemente. Ella es lista y lo entenderá enseguida.

¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo?

Escogeré varias palabras. Tienen que ser las adecuadas para que ella pueda unirlas y llegar a la conclusión correcta. - Draco estaba muy seguro de lo que decía.

Creo que Draco ha tenido una buena idea – comentó Luna – y así, yo podré seguir perfeccionando la hipnosis.

No sé, lo pensaré. Creo que es muy arriesgado. Aunque tú puedas mantener el estado a través de la hipnosis, Hermione siempre conectará solo unos segundos.

Luna, ¿Cres que ella pueda entrar en el mismo trance que yo?

No sin ayuda. Necesita a alguien que la duerma y que la ayude a despertar si no lo hace por sí sola.

Esto complica el asunto. Bien, mañana discutiremos los detalles. Ahora necesito descansar, esto es agotador.

Yo bajaré a contar lo sucedido al resto – dijo Harry. Iba a salir de la biblioteca cuando se giró a Draco de nuevo – Gracias Malfoy.

¿Por?

Por darnos la esperanza de que Hermione está bien.

No hay de qué Potter – respondió el rubio mirando fijamente las llamas de la chimenea.

Harry salió de la biblioteca. Luna recogía sus enseres y Draco se sumió en sus pensamientos. Tenía que encontrar la manera de que Hermione entendiera su plan y cómo hacerlo. Ella tenía que buscar algún aliado en ese castillo que la ayudara con la hipnosis. Y al mismo tiempo engañar a Krum sin poner en peligro su vida. Y no tenían mucho tiempo. Harry estaba reuniendo un pequeño ejército para el ataque a Predjama. Todavía no habían decidido el día, pero estaba seguro de que no pasaría más de una semana. Tampoco él quería dejar a Hermione con ese animal mucho más tiempo, pero si ella les podía pasar información sobre el castillo, la cantidad de enemigos, el tipo de protecciones... tal vez su ataque sería más efectivo. Eso sí, en cuanto Hermione estuviera a salvo, iría directamente a por Theo y a por Krum para matarlos él en persona.

Luna lo miraba silenciosamente. Sabía que la cabeza del rubio iba a mil por hora. Como no encontraba palabras adecuadas de consuelo, simplemente salió silenciosamente de la biblioteca y lo dejó sumido en sus pensamientos.

Hermione abrió los ojos sobresaltada. ¿Que diablos acababa de suceder? Al cerrar los ojos notó enseguida una invasión en su mente. Era Draco. La estaba llamando. ¿Había hablado con él? Eso era imposible. Su mente empezaba a jugarle malas pasadas haciéndole creer que su amor estaba con ella, allí, en ese horrible lugar. Pero una cálida sensación se acomodó en su pecho. Su instinto le decía que aquello no había sido un sueño, sino algo real, aunque su cerebro lo negara. Intentó volver a dormirse y concentrase en el rubio, pero fue imposible volver a conectar con él. Nerviosa se levantó de la cama y comenzó a pasear por la habitación, pensando en lo que había sucedido. Tras una hora exprimiéndose el cerebro, se derrumbó en el sillón. No encontraba ninguna explicación lógica. ¡Ojalá estuviera Luna con ella! Seguro que su amiga encontraría alguna de sus extrañas teorías para darle esperanzas. Poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron cerrando al calor del fuego de la chimenea, quedándose dormida.

Al día siguiente despertó entumecida. El sillón era cómodo, pero no para dormir en él. Un momento, ¿de dónde había salido aquella manta? Ella no recordaba haberse tapado antes de dormirse. ¿Tal vez Víktor había entrado durante la noche? No, seguramente él la habría puesto en la cama. La castaña se estremeció. Solo de pensar que el hombre podía haber entrado en su habitación... se le puso la carne de gallina. Si al menos tuviera su varita... "Toc, toc, toc" un golpeteo en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Adelante – dijo sin levantarse y con voz cansada.

Buenos días Granger – Era la voz de Parkinson. Hermione arrugó la nariz en muestra de desagrado.

Qué quieres Parkinson – respondió secamente.

Te traigo el desayuno y... bueno yo... quería agradecerte lo que has hecho por Theo.

No te entiendo – Hermione levantó la vista hacia la morena y cuando vio sus moretones, el corazón se le encogió recordando que eran por su culpa.

Bueno... le pediste a Krum que los prisioneros estuvieran mejor atendidos y alimentados y... te lo agradezco. Creo que Theo no hubiera resistido mucho más con ese maltrato.

Comprendo... realmente espero que empiece a encontrarse mejor. Theo es un buen hombre.

Sí, lo es... - murmuró Pansy – vine anoche a darte las gracias, pero estabas dormida en el sillón y no quise molestarte.

¿Me pusiste tu la manta?

Claro.

Gracias... creí que Víktor había entrado mientras dormía y...

Oh, no. Krum se fue después de cenar y todavía no ha vuelto.

¿Adónde fue?

No lo sé. A mí no me cuentan sus planes. Solo soy la criada de todos. Me mantiene con vida para que Theo colabore, pero ahora que ya no lo necesita...

Vaya... yo no sabía... Theo nunca me habló de ti.

¿Eres amiga de Theo?

Bueno, desde que comencé a salir con Draco, nos hemos hecho buenos amigos. Él es el mejor amigo de mi marido...

Entonces es cierto... te has casado con Draco. Por eso Víktor está tan molesto.

Sí, nos casamos hace unos días, antes de que Víktor me trajera. Oye Parkinson... siento lo de tu tortura, no volverá a ocurrir.

No te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrada. Y... llámame Pansy, creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente como para tutearnos.

Claro Pansy, entonces, espero que tu me llames Hermione.

Tengo que irme, debo llevar el desayuno a las mazmorras.

Asegúrate de que se alimentan bien y recobran fuerzas. Estoy segura de que pronto van a venir a buscarnos.

¿De veras crees que vendrán? - los ojos de Pansy brillaron.

Por supuesto, Draco y Harry jamás se rendirán. ¿Le has llevado el desayuno a Narcissa?

Iba a hacerlo ahora.

¿Puedo llevarlo yo y desayunar con ella? Víktor me dijo que éramos libres para movernos por esta ala del castillo.

Claro. Te abriré su puerta.

Hermione siguió a Pansy hasta la habitación de su suegra. La pelinegra dijo unas frases en voz baja y llamó a la puerta. Narcissa contestó y ambas entraron con las bandejas del desayuno. La madre de Draco se encontraba de pie, arreglada como se espera de una mujer de su posición. Hermione no pudo sino admirar a sus suegra, quien a pesar de la adversidad de la situación, volvía a tener aquella postura tan... Malfoy.

Buenos días Pansy... buenos días Hermione.

Buenos días señora Malfoy, le traigo el desayuno y Hermione me ha pedido si podía desayunar con usted.

Por supuesto que puedes querida – Narcissa sonrió y le señaló uno de los sillones.

Pansy dejó las bandejas del desayuno en la mesita y se marchó. Las dos mujeres se sentaron y comenzaron a desayunar en silencio para asegurarse de que Pansy se había ido. A pesar de las disculpas, Hermione seguía sin fiarse de ella. Al cabo de un rato, Narcissa rompió el silencio.

Y bien querida, ¿has dormido bien?

Bueno... a decir verdad he dormido un poco incómoda en el sillón.

¿Y por qué has dormido en el sillón? - se extrañó la rubia mujer.

Es que... anoche ocurrió algo extraño y... bueno, no me podía dormir, me senté en el sillón y allí me quedé.

¿Algo extraño? ¿Cómo qué?

Lo primero es explicarte que anoche vi a Lucius.

¿Cómo... está...? - Narcissa había palidecido.

Bueno... estará mejor a partir de ahora. Le hice jurar a Víktor que los alimentarán y tratarán mejor.

No hagas tratos con el diablo querida... Lucius sabía dónde se metía y Krum no es peor que Voldemort.

Pero es que también estaba Theo y él sí que estaba en malas condiciones. Tenía que hacer algo y el trato tampoco fue nada excesivo. Simplemente me comprometí a no ser tan arisca y cenar todas las noches con él.

De todas formas, no te confíes – le advirtió su suegra.

No lo haré, si al menos tuviera mi varita... pero no sé dónde la guarda.

Bien, ya lo averiguaremos, seguramente Víktor la guarda en su alcoba. Ahora, háblame del suceso que te quitó el sueño.

Después de cenar con Víktor, me acosté, y justo cuando iba a dormirme del todo... oí a Draco – Narcissa levantó una ceja de incredulidad – no me mires así, no estoy loca. Te aseguro que no lo imaginé. Draco me estaba llamando y no era un sueño. Era él realmente, me dijo que me quería.

Querida... estás sometida a un gran estrés. Te han secuestrado. Tu mente oye lo que quiere oír.

No Narcissa. No sé cómo pero estoy segura de que realmente era Draco y no mi mente. La noche anterior, cuando me dormí, también pude sentirle, aunque esa vez no me habló.

¿Dices que las dos noches ha sido justo al momento de dormirte? - la expresión de la aristócrata había cambiado a una de curiosidad.

Pues... sí... ambas fueron en el mismo instante ahora que lo pienso bien...

Mmmmm – Narcissa se recostó en su sillón y se sumió en sus pensamientos, como si intentara recordar algo.

¿Narcissa?

Creo recordar haber leído algo... hace muchos años, en la antigua biblioteca de los Black... Tal vez en la biblioteca de este viejo castillo encontremos algo...

Entonces ¿me crees?

Creo que el vínculo que tenéis mi hijo y tú es tan fuerte que puede traspasar cualquier límite, pero yo siempre he sido una mujer pragmática, las teorías de los sueños se las dejaba a otros... como mi hermana Andrómeda.

O como yo a Luna.

Tal vez, podrías convencer a Krum que te dejase ir a la biblioteca.

¡Qué gran idea! Él sabe que adoro los libros. Si interpreto bien el papel, puedo hacerle creer que si me concede ese capricho, yo estaré más receptiva con él.

¿Vas a hacer otro trato con él? Ten cuidado.

No será un trato. Tengo que conseguir que él piense que la idea ha sido de él, para tenerme más contenta. Aunque por supuesto, yo debo mostrarme entusiasmada con su idea y hacerle creer que se está acercando a mi corazón...

Realmente eres una gryffindor. Eres valiente y temeraria. No dudas en exponerte si con ello logras salvarte.

Salvarnos Narcissa. Todos saldremos de aquí.

_**CAPITULO 7**_

Hermione se había vestido elegantemente para cenar con Víktor. Se había puesto un vestido de noche de terciopelo azul oscuro cuyo estilo le recordaba mucho al vestido que llevaba la princesa Aurora en la película de "La Bella Durmiente" que había visto cuando era una niña en casa de sus padres. Tal vez, en otras circunstancias se habría sentido como una princesa de cuento de hadas, pero hoy le tocaba ser actriz. Tenía que llevar a cabo una interpretación perfecta para que su plan saliera redondo.

A las siete y media, Pansy subió a buscarla. Al entrar en la habitación, se sorprendió al ver a Hermione esperándola, de pie, al lado de la chimenea, con la misma actitud con la que Narcissa las había recibido en la mañana.

Vaya, veo que aprendes rápido a ser una Malfoy – sonrió la pelinegra.

¿A qué te refieres?

Tu porte es altivo y orgulloso. Nada que ver al de ayer. ¿Te está aleccionando Narcissa?

Tal vez, al fin y al cabo, tenemos mucho tiempo libre. ¿Ha llegado Víktor?

Sí, llegó a media tarde. Te está esperando en el comedor. ¿Te acompaño?

Por favor, ya sabes que no puedo salir sin un guardián – sonrió sarcásticamente la castaña.

Pansy guió a Hermione por el mismo camino que la había llevado Víktor el día anterior. Cuando llegaron al comedor, Víktor, quien estaba de espaldas a la puerta mirando por uno de los ventanales, se dio la vuelta y contempló a Hermione, sonriendo satisfecho al verla. En cuanto llegaron, Pansy hizo una pequeña reverencia y los dejó solos, lo que provocó un pequeño instante de alarma en Hermione, aunque se repuso lo más rápidamente que pudo. Víktor se acercó a ella decidido, tomó una de sus manos y la besó, deteniendo un poco más de lo necesario sus labios en la mano de la castaña. Luego la miró a los ojos.

Esta noche estás prreciosa Herrmione... me complace verr que hoy no has montado ningún numerrito...

Hicimos un trato. Mientras cumplas tu parte, yo haré lo mismo – explicó ella en un tono un poco lacónico mientras se dejaba acompañar hasta su asiento. Al oír su voz, el búlgaro frunció el rostro.

¿Ocurre algo?¿Te desagrrada algo de tu estancia aquí?

Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestarle que le desagradaba todo, su estancia, su encierro y sobretodo su compañía. En vez de eso, se encogió de hombros y musitó:

Estoy aburrida Víktor. Ponte en mi lugar. Todo el día encerrada allí arriba, sin poder hacer magia, sin poder pasear... a este paso voy a oxidarme. Sin más compañía que la de Narcissa.

No voy a devolverrte tu varrita Herrmione – el rostro del hombre era muy serio.

Por supuesto, ya lo imaginaba. Pero... de veras Víktor, me aburro muchísimo. Conversar con mi suegra un rato está bien, pero todo el día... no digo que no sea una mujer inteligente, pero... necesito alimentar mi mente... hablar de vestidos y del esplendor de los Malfoy en épocas pasadas a todas horas... creo que me va a dar un colapso mental.

El hombre la miró intensamente durante un largo rato con sus negros ojos. Hermione intentaba ignorarlo mientras tomaba un poco de sopa. Sabía que debía parecer indiferente a su escrutinio, como si estuviera hastiada. Finalmente, Víktor carraspeó para atraer su atención.

Ejem... tal vez... podrría dejarrte salirr un poco más.

¿En serio? ¿Puedo salir a pasear por los jardines? - fingió entusiasmarse la castaña.

No, no puedes salirr del castillo. No es segurro, perro... Pansy podrría acompañarrte cada mañana a la biblioteca.

¿Biblioteca? - a Hermione se le encendieron los ojos, y no era fingiendo - ¿Es que este viejo castillo tiene biblioteca?

Oh sí. Tiene una biblioteca enorrme. Segurramente más grrande que la de los Malfoy. - El búlgaro sonrió satisfecho al ver que había acertado con la idea.

¿De veras puedo ir a examinarla?

Si realmente crrees que te harrá feliz, le darré órdenes a Parkinson de que mañana te acompañe allí.

¿Feliz? Sabes perfectamente que en ningún sitio soy más feliz que en una biblioteca, Víktor – respondió ella suavizando la voz y mostrándole una dulce sonrisa.

Y a mí me hace feliz verrte sonrreírr, Herrmione – el búlgaro se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella. Por un instante, su rostro se suavizó y su mirada le recordó a Hermione a su viejo amigo, aquel muchacho dulce y grandullón que la había conquistado hacía tantos años y su corazón dio un vuelco al comenzar a ablandarse. Pero solo fue un instante. En cuanto él la tomó de las manos y la hizo levantarse, la voz de alarma se disparó de nuevo – Perro ya sabes que nada es grratuito Herrmione, si yo te doy algo que te hace feliz, quierro algo a cambio...

Co... como qué... - la voz le temblaba al notar cómo él la tomaba por la cintura y la atraía más hacia su cuerpo, inclinándose un poco, como si fuera a besarla.

Porr esta noche, me conforrmarré con un baile – le susurró besándola en la mejilla mientras aspiraba el aroma a violeta que desprendía la piel de ella.

Claro Víktor – Hermione intentó no soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Al momento empezó a sonar un vals. Víktor la tomó firmemente y comenzaron a danzar por el salón. Al terminar, él la atrajo de nuevo para besarla en la frente y después la acompañó hasta su asiento para terminar de degustar la cena. Justo cuando estaban terminando, uno de los seguidores de Víktor entró en el salón y le susurró algo al oído. Hermione no pudo oírlo bien, pero era algo que no agradó a Víktor, pues su rostro fue surcado por la furia. Se levantó y se dirigió hasta la castaña.

Lamento tenerr que marrcharrme, perro ha surrgido un imprrevisto. Esperraba poderr bailarr de nuevo antes de que te marcharras a tu aposento, perro deberremos dejarrlo parra otrro día.

Claro, no te preocupes. Mañana, tal vez. - el alivio en la voz de Hermione era prácticamente imperceptible, pero la sola idea de que la volviera a tener entre sus brazos la aterraba.

Le darré las órrdenes oporrtunas a Parrkinson parra que mañana te lleve a la biblioteca.

Muchas gracias Víktor.

Buenas noches Herrmione.

Víktor salió del salón dejando sola a la castaña, quien terminó de tomarse el té y llamó a Pansy para que la guiara hasta su habitación.

Si no te inporta Pansy, quiero entrar a darle las buenas noches a Narcissa.

Pero...

Tranquila, dudo mucho que sin mi varita pueda eliminar los hechizos que habéis puesto en las escaleras, así que no puedo salir de esta ala del castillo...

Está bien, Hermione. Mañana, después del desayuno, te acompañaré a la biblioteca.

Buenas noches Pansy.

Buenas noches Hermione – dijo la pelinegra después de quitar el hechizo que bloqueaba la puerta de la madre de Draco.

Hermione esperó a que Pansy se hubiera ido por las escaleras antes de llamar suavemente a la puerta de la habitación de su suegra, quien respondió al momento.

Narcissa, lo he conseguido. Víktor ha tenido la fantástica idea de que Pansy me acompañe mañana a la biblioteca.

Eso es fantástico querida.

Bien, dime qué clase de libro debo buscar.

Tiene que ser alguno que hable del mundo onírico y de las conexiones astrales entre seres humanos.

Pero eso no es un libro de magia. ¿Crees realmente que habrá alguno en la biblioteca?

Si yo lo encontré en la de los Black, espero que también haya uno aquí. Tal vez no sea magia tal y como la conocemos, pero se trata de conocimientos antiguos y eso siempre se ha valorado mucho en las familias de grandes linajes.

Está bien. Ahora, debo ir a acostarme, casi es la hora.

Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que hoy habéis cenado tan rápido?

Ha llegado un mensajero con noticias para Víktor y debía ser algo urgente porque se ha marchado enseguida. No parecía muy contento.

Bien querida, nos vemos mañana en el desayuno. Que duermas bien – le dijo la rubia mujer dándole un beso en la frente.

Igualmente Narcissa. Descansa – Hermione siguió uno de sus impulsos y abrazó a su suegra, quien primero se quedó quieta de la sorpresa para después devolverle el abrazo mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Hermione corrió hacia su habitación, se quitó el vestido, se puso su camisón y se metió en la cama. Acomodó su cabeza en la blanda almohada y cerró los ojos pensando en su amado. Estaba tan nerviosa que no conseguía entrar en el trance del sueño y cuando más lo intentaba, más nerviosa se ponía. Intentó relajarse inspirando profundamente y casi al momento, se sumió en el trance esperado.

Draco estaba de nuevo en la biblioteca de Grimmauld, junto con Harry y Luna. Hacía ya quince minutos que la rubia lo había hipnotizado, y no daba señales de entrar en conexión. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido. De repente, su rostro se relajó. Tan rápido como pudo, envió a la mente de Hermione las palabras que había memorizado y unos segundos después abrió los ojos. Parecía estar agotado.

¿Qué ha ocurrido? - le preguntó Harry – hoy os ha costado mucho conectar.

No lo sé. Tal vez se ha acostado más tarde o tal vez se está perdiendo nuestra conexión.

Eso lo dudo – soltó Luna – este tipo de conexiones no desaparecen de la noche a la mañana. Tendría que pasar algo muy gordo para que desapareciera.

Algo como qué – inquirió el rubio.

Como que alguno de los dos ya no quisiera esa conexión porque... pero eso es imposible.

¿Porque sus sentimientos estuvieran cambiando?

No digas bobadas Draco. Con lo que habéis luchado Hermione y tú por sacar adelante vuestra relación, es imposible que ella se dé por vencida.

Estás muy seguro de lo que dices, Potter – la voz del rubio mostraba un deje de amargura.

Conozco muy bien a Hermione y sé que jamás se rendirá hasta conseguir volver a tu lado – la voz de Harry sonó muy segura y Draco sonrió.

Gracias Potter.

¿Y bien? ¿Has podido darle el mensaje?

Creo que sí, solo espero que mañana cuando despierte no se le haya olvidado.

Solo nos queda esperar hasta mañana a la misma hora.

¿Para cuándo tienes previsto ir a Predjama?

Cuatro días a lo sumo, Draco. Necesito confirmar algunos detalles y estaremos listos.

¿Cuántos seremos?

A ver... Tú, Ron, Yo, Ginny, Neville, Luna, George, Angelina, Katie, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Oliver, Billy, Charlie, Ernie, Blaise, Daphne, Cho, Hannah, Susan... y tal vez algunos aurores más. No creo que lleguemos a treinta.

Pocos, Potter. Krum tendrá un ejército en ese castillo.

No sabemos cuantos son Malfoy. Esperemos que Hermione nos pueda dar alguna pista sobre ello.

Ojalá... - el rubio se veía tan abatido que Harry se compadeció de él. Se acercó y apoyó su mano en el hombro de Draco.

Tranquilo amigo, los traeremos de vuelta. A todos.

Draco se quedó mirando el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea, mientas oía a Harry y a Luna marcharse de la biblioteca. No se había atrevido a mirar a Harry cuando este lo llamó "amigo", pues hubiera visto la sorpresa y la gratitud reflejadas en su rostro, y eso era una debilidad que un Malfoy no podía permitirse, aunque él sí lo hacía ante Hermione. Se tapó la cara con las manos mientras murmuraba:

Por favor Hermione, amor mío. Utiliza tu fantástico cerebro y descifra lo que te he enviado.

Hermione despertó al día siguiente muy temprano. Había tenido unos sueños muy extraños toda la noche. Cuando consiguió quedarse dormida, sintió la presencia de Draco, pero fue algo más débil. Sin embargo, se metieron en su cerebro varias palabras que no habían dejado de rondar por sus sueños durante toda la noche.

Se desperezó, se aseó un poco, cogió una hoja y una pluma y escribió aquellas palabras que parecían no tener ningún sentido. Después las leyó en voz alta.

No sueños. Conexión Astral. Hipnosis. Ayuda. Misma hora. Te quiero – ante estas dos últimas palabras, la castaña sonrió.

Escondió el papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dirigió a la habitación de su suegra, esperando que ya estuviera levantada. Llamó a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Miró su reloj de pulsera. Las siete y media de la mañana. Tal vez era temprano para Narcissa, pero Hermione estaba impaciente por mostrarle la hoja, así que volvió a llamar, un poco más fuerte. Entonces pudo escuchar ruidos en la habitación y unos pasos acercándose.

¿Quién es? - preguntó Narcissa.

Soy yo, Hermione – al momento la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Narcissa todavía en camisón – lo siento – dijo la castaña entrando – sé que es muy temprano, pero no podía dormir más.

¿Es que ha pasado algo? ¿Acaso se quema el castillo? Las damas no se levantan antes de las nueve querida.

Vale, vale, cuando volvamos me lo explicas, pero de momento... mira, anoche Draco me envió estas palabras. ¡Tenías razón! Nuestra conexión es real y él también la ha descubierto. No son sueños, ni imaginaciones, podemos hablar entre nosotros, aunque sean solo unos pocos segundos.

Está bien, querida. Tranquilízate. ¿De qué nos sirve que tan sólo podáis conectar unos segundos? Bueno, para vosotros es tiempo suficiente para saber que estáis bien, pero no da para más...

Draco me envió la palabra Hipnosis. Si lo hizo, fue porque algo tiene que ver.

¿Hip... qué? - se extrañó Narcissa.

¿No sabes lo que es la hipnosis? - se extrañó en un primer momento Hermione, pero luego lo comprendió - ¡Claro! Es un término muggle. Es una práctica que induce a la persona que se somete a una especie de trance en el que su mundo real cambia por el del subconsciente. Puedes retroceder al pasado para averiguar datos en la vida de una persona, puedes hacer que esa persona haga lo que le dices sin que replique. Sometes la voluntad de la persona y... puede que haya un modo de inducir un trance ocasional entre el mundo de los sueños y el real, como el que se produce cuando estoy a punto de dormirme y conecto con Draco...

¿Y de qué nos sirve eso? - Narcissa no entendía la mitad de lo que decía Hermione.

Narcissa, Draco ha encontrado la forma de conectarse voluntariamente a mi cuando sabe que voy a dormirme. Lo ha hecho a través de la hipnosis.

Pero ¿quién se lo ha dicho? Estoy segura de que él desconocía eso al igual que yo.

Luna. Tiene que haber sido Luna. Es la única capaz de intentar una teoría tan descabellada. Y por supuesto, Harry conoce la Hipnosis. Él le habrá explicado a Draco lo que es para que no desconfíe de Luna.

Bien querida... si lo he entendido bien... Draco te pide que te hipno...

Hipnotice

Eso, para poder tener una conexión más larga. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Tengo que poder hacerlo – enfatizó la castaña - Buscaré libros de hipnotismo en la biblioteca.

No creo que haya de eso aquí.

Quién sabe. Es conocimiento antiguo. Tal vez Pansy pueda ayudarme cuando vayamos a la biblioteca.

Hermione, no confíes en Pansy.

¿Por qué no? Ella quiere a Theo y me está agradecida por haber conseguido que Viktor mejore su trato...

Tal vez. Pero hasta que tu llegaste, ella era quien calentaba la cama de Krum.

Pero Víktor la torturó cuando yo desobedecí – Hermione estaba impactada por lo que su suegra le estaba revelando.

Krum tortura a todo el mundo. El miedo es un aliado muy poderoso para someter. Si ella ve que puede salvarse contándole tus planes a Víktor, no dudes que lo hará. Es una slytherin.

Está bien... tantearé el terreno con ella... si sigue durmiendo con Víktor... tendrá acceso a su alcoba y por lo tanto, a nuestras varitas... tengo que hacerle ver que es más ventajoso aliarse con nosotras que contra nosotras...

Ay hija mía. Eres una mujer de armas tomar. Inteligente, lista, astuta, valiente hasta la locura y hermosa... entiendo perfectamente por qué mi hijo se enamoró de tí. No te sometes ante nada ni nadie y eso es un reto enorme para un Malfoy.

Me otorgas demasiados dones Narcissa. Y no creo que Draco me vea como un reto.

Mi hijo te vio como un reto desde que te conoció. Jamás nadie había sido superior a él, ni se lo habían restregado por las narices. Eso hubiera sido impensable. Ni siquiera la fama de tu amigo Potter le humillaba más que tus logros.

Pero eso era porque tal y como lo criasteis, era impensable que una sangresucia pudiera ser mejor en nada.

Sí, esa fue la manera en la que Lucius decidió criar a Draco. Yo... jamás le hablé mal de los muggles, al fin y al cabo, mi adorada hermana Andrómeda se casó con alguien como tú. Pero no era solo eso... había algo en el interior de mi hijo que bullía siempre que salías en las conversaciones. Durante mucho tiempo todos lo achacamos a ese odio por la pureza de la sangre, pero yo intuía que en el fondo se escondía algo más profundo. Son cosas que sabemos las madres. Tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por tí no era odio, sino amor. Sé que intentó reaparecer en tu vida un par de veces, pero nunca lo hizo. Algo pasó en el último momento para que se echara atrás. Siguió tu vida a través de conocidos y de la prensa, hasta que por fin se presentó el momento adecuado para reencontrarse contigo...

¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? ¿Cómo sabes lo que Draco sentía por mi en el colegio?

Como te he dicho, una madre sabe estas cosas. Además, cuando tu hijo guarda recortes de prensa y artículos en los que "casualmente" aparece tu nombre o fotografía, créeme que sabes que no es "casual". Sé que amas a mi hijo, sólo te pido que algún día, hables con él sobre todo esto. Además de amarlo, comprenderás cómo consiguió llegar a ser quien es y el por qué.

Claro, hablaré con él, cuando todo esto termine.

En ese momento entró Pansy con el desayuno. Lo llevaba en una sola bandeja, pues ya se había imaginado que las encontraría a ambas en la alcoba de Narcissa.

Buenos días Hermione. Buenos días Narcissa.

Buenos días Pansy – respondieron ambas.

Hermione, cuando estés lista avísame y te acompañaré a la biblioteca. Víktor me ordenó ayer que lo hiciera siempre que te apeteciera ir.

Claro Pansy. Gracias.

La pelinegra se marchó y ambas mujeres se sentaron a desayunar mientras seguían discutiendo sobre la hipnosis y la conexión con Draco. Cuando terminaron, Hermione llamó a Pansy y ésta apareció casi al instante, como si hubiera estado esperando en el pasillo. Hermione se despidió de su suegra y siguió a Pansy por el castillo hasta que llegaron al ala norte. Una enorme puerta se abrió ante ellas. Hermione entró y se maravilló al instante. Contuvo el aliento al contemplar las enormes estanterías que invadían el lugar, todas ellas repletas de libros.

Esto es maravilloso – susurró.

¿Buscas algo en concreto? - le preguntó Pansy.

Oh, no. Creo que hoy me voy a dedicar a pasear y a mirar qué es lo que guarda este maravilloso lugar – le explicó Hermione sin querer entrar en detalles.

¿Te importa si te dejo a solas? Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

No, no. Si te necesito te llamaré.

Sabes que no puedes salir de la biblioteca, ¿verdad?

No te preocupes, no creo que tenga muchas ganas de salir por ahora.

En cuanto Pansy cerró la puerta, la castaña se dedicó a recorrer los innumerables pasillos que conformaban las estanterías. Éstas eran tan altas que no alcanzaba a ver los títulos de los libros que había en las últimas hileras, pero como pudo comprobar que estaban ordenados por temas, no le haría falta una escalera hasta que encontrara la estantería adecuada. Herbología, Historia, Runas, Adivinación, Magia Oscura, Transformaciones, Pociones... todo eran temas de sobra conocidos por ella, aunque por supuesto, había montones de libros que no había visto ni leído en su vida. Ojalá pudiera leerlos todos. Pero tenía que encontrar primero lo que buscaba... Cosmología, Esoterismo... parecía que se acercaba a su objetivo... Astronomía, Astrología... aquí empezó a leer más detenidamente los títulos de los libros. La estantería era enorme. ¡Necesitaría una semana entera para mirarlos todos! Y eso sin pararse a comer ni a dormir... Suspiró y comenzó por los de abajo. Un par de horas después, Pansy volvió a la biblioteca.

¿Hermione?

¡Estoy aquí!

¿Va todo bien?

¡Sí, sí!

Volveré para acompañarte con Narcissa para la comida.

¡No! - le gritó Hermione – Esto es fascinante, no pienso moverme de aquí en todo el día. Tráeme un bocadillo o cualquier cosa.

¿Estás segura? Si no te alimento bien, Víktor se enfadará.

Tranquila, prometo comérmelo todo, pero tráemelo aquí.

Está bien...

Hermione siguió mirando todos y cada uno de los libros. Cuando iba por media estantería, encontró uno que le pareció interesante, y así sucesivamente. Cuando Pansy volvió para llevarle la comida, vio una docena de libros encima de la mesa que había en en centro de la biblioteca. Leyó los títulos y frunció el ceño. Todos ellos eran de Astrología y viajes astrales y uno muy antiguo de Adivinación. No le sonaban de nada y que ella recordara, Hermione era demasiado práctica para creer en ciencias no exactas. Hermione llegó en ese momento con dos libros más, había encontrado una estantería llena de libros de ciencia muggle y "magia muggle" como los habían catalogado.

Creí que la Adivinación no te gustaba – le dijo Pansy.

Bueno, nunca es tarde para ampliar horizontes, ¿no crees? - intentó restar importancia Hermione.

Claro... ¿Te los vas a leer todos hoy?

Eso quiero hacer.

Pero cenarás con Víktor... - la voz de la muchacha tembló.

No te preocupes, cenaré con él. Por eso no quiero moverme de aquí.

De acuerdo. Volveré a las siete para acompañarte a tu habitación y que te puedas cambiar para la cena.

Perfecto... - pero Hermione ya no la escuchaba. Había abierto un libro y su cerebro ya estaba analizando los títulos del contenido para ver si era lo que buscaba. No encontró nada, lo cerró y bufó. Pansy seguía allí observándola.

¿Y tienes que volver a guardarlos todos en su sitio? No te va a dar tiempo.

Bueno... si tuviera mi varita podría enviarlo de vuelta sin tener que darme el paseo, pero no la tengo... - levantó un momento los ojos para mirar a Pansy, quien se mordía el labio nerviosa.

¿Y si yo... pudiera devolvértela?

¿Puedes? ¿Acaso sabes dónde la guarda Víktor? - la castaña centró toda su atención en la pelinegra.

Creo que sí. En un lugar secreto de su alcoba. Pero no sé si habrá puesto alguna alarma sobre ellas o no.

¿Ellas?

Sí, la tuya, la de Narcissa, la de Lucius y la de Theo.

¿Y cómo sabes dónde las guarda?

Porque... he pasado algunas noches con él, antes de que tú llegaras.

¿Eres su amante?

Oh, no. Yo no quería, pero él toma lo que quiere y yo... accedí con tal de proteger a Theo.

Pero eso es violación.

Jamás le dije que no. No me atrevía. Solamente dejaba mi mente en blanco hasta que él terminaba y se dormía o se marchaba.

Lo siento mucho Pansy. ¿Te hizo daño alguna vez?

No más que cuando me tortura con crucios. Si tenías algún plan para ablandar su corazón y que de nuevo fuera el muchacho que conociste en Hogwarts, olvídalo Hermione.

Y cómo sabes lo del escondite.

La noche en la que llegaste, fue la última que pasé con él. Después de desahogarse en mí porque no podía tocarte, me hice la inconsciente para que me dejara en paz y entonces lo vi. Abrió un departamento secreto y guardó tu varita allí, así que imagino que todas estarán en el mismo lugar.

¿Y puedes entrar en su habitación siempre que quieras?

Claro. Me encargo personalmente de la limpieza. No deja entrar a nadie más... por ahora.

¿Podrías traer mi varita hoy mismo?

Supongo... pero ¿por qué tanta prisa? - le preguntó suspicazmente la morena.

Como tú has dicho, sin magia tardaré mucho en volver a guardar todos estos libros.

Está bien, intentaré coger tu varita. Pero solamente la tuya. Volveré dentro de un rato.

Gracias Pansy – sonrió Hermione.

Pansy volvió un par de horas después. Traía una bandeja con la comida para Hermione. La castaña ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía. Estaba tan concentrada en la lectura de uno de los libros que se había encerrado en su universo particular. Pansy la observó durante unos minutos. Realmente no le encajaba ver a Hermione devorando libros que trataran sobre ese tema, así que estaba segura de que si lo hacía era por algún motivo. Pero ¿cuál?. Al ver que la castaña seguía sin darse cuenta de su presencia, decidió interrumpirla.

Ejem... Hermione... te he traído la comida.

Vale, vale, déjala por ahí... - respondió distraídamente.

Y tu varita...

Mi varita - ahora sí que consiguió la atención de Hermione - ¿La tienes?

Pues sí – Pansy le mostró la varita y Hermione sonrió.

Muchas gracias Pansy – dijo extendiendo la mano.

Ni hablar. No voy a dártela.

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? - el rostro de Hermione mostraba confusión.

Te la daré cuando hayas comido.

No es necesario que me chantajees, ahora mismo iba a comer – refunfuñó.

Ya, claro.

Hermione se acercó a la bandeja y miró el contenido. Un plato de sopa y un poco de carne acompañado de una copa de vino. Suspiró, pensando en el valioso tiempo que perdería si se paraba a comer todo aquello, pero decidió hacer lo que Pansy le había dicho y se sentó a comer. Lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo y al terminar miró a la morena para que le diera su aprobación.

Comiendo así me has recordado a Weasley.

Tengo mucho trabajo. ¿Me devuelves ahora mi varita?

Está bien. Solo te pido que la escondas bien y que Víktor no se entere.

Tranquila, no se va a enterar de nada.

Hermione tomó su varita y al momento empezó a sentirse más segura. Miró a Pansy agradecida y volvió a sumergirse en la lectura.

A las siete en punto la morena volvió a la biblioteca a recoger a Hermione. Esperaba encontrarla todavía con la nariz entre libros, pero se sorprendió al ver que estaba todo recogido y que la esperaba sentada, sonriendo. La acompañó hasta su alcoba y le dijo que a las siete y media volvería a recogerla.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, Hermione se cambió rápidamente y se dirigió a la habitación de su suegra. Llamó y entró. La encontró mirando por la ventana.

Narcissa, lo tengo. Sé cómo hiptonizar. Bueno tengo la teoría.

¿Podrás hacerlo tú sola?

No. Necesitaré tu ayuda. Después de cenar, cuando Víktor me traiga de vuelta, vendrás a mi habitación y lo haremos.

¿No será peligroso?

No lo sé, pero tengo que intentarlo. Ya no es solo poder conectarme con Draco, es nuestra oportunidad para crear un plan conjunto para escapar.

Está bien. Esperaré hasta asegurarme de que Víktor se ha ido y entonces vendré a tu habitación.

_**CAPITULO 8**_

Hermione llegó al comedor acompañada de Pansy. Víktor ya estaba allí, de pie, tomando una copa de whisky de fuego. En cuanto entraron, dejó la copa y se acercó hasta las mujeres. Pansy desapareció de inmediato. El hombre tomó las manos de Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que la castaña se tensara un momento, antes de obligarse a relajar el cuerpo para que su acompañante no notara su desagrado.

Buenas noches Herrmione – saludó suavemente – estás prreciosa, como siemprre. Deberrías vestirr cada día así, con lujosos trrajes y herrmosos vestidos.

Gracias Víktor, es muy amable por tu parte, pero me siento más cómoda con pantalones. Sobretodo en la biblioteca.

Es cierrto... ¿Te ha gustado la biblioteca de este castillo?

Muchísimo. Hoy ha sido un gran día para mí.

Me alegrro. Esperro que este detalle porr mi parrte tenga prronto su merrecida rrecompensa...

Tengo hambre ¿cenamos? – Hermione decidió cambiar de tema.

¿Es que no has comido?

Por supuesto que sí. Pansy ha tenido el detalle de llevarme la comida a la biblioteca, y me ha hecho compañía mientras comía. Pero hace ya muchas horas de eso.

Pues si te ha gustado esta biblioteca, esperra a verr la que hay donde nos trrasladarremos cuando haya terrminado mis asuntos aquí – dijo el moreno acompañándola hasta la mesa.

¿Es que nos vamos? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

Prronto querrida. Ya casi estamos listos. Nuestrros espías están poniendo cerco a nuestrros enemigos. Perro no hablemos de eso ahorra. Llevo todo el día pensando en tí y no quierro que este tema enfrríe tu buena disposición. Dime, ¿de qué trrataban los librros que has escogido hoy? - Hermione se quedó paralizada un instante ante la pregunta.

Oh, he encontrado una sección en la que ponía "magia muggle". Me ha hecho gracia que una familia sangre pura como esta tuvieran curiosidad por el mundo muggle y me he dedicado a inspeccionar qué clase de libros habían guardado ahí.

¿Y erran interresantes? - Víktor la miraba intensamente, aunque tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Hermione estaba segura de que intentaba hacerla caer en algun tipo de trampa.

Bueno... no es que sea mi tema favorito, pero ya sabes que cuando veo algo que me despierta la curiosidad, no paro hasta saciarla.

Porr supuesto.

Terminaron de cenar y se acomodaron en el salón de té. Cada uno en un sillón delante de la chimenea en la que crepitaban las llamas. Hermione tomaba un té mientras Víktor bebía algún tipo de licor. El silencio se hacía pesado. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Hermione miraba fijamente las llamas intentando mantener la calma, pero sabía que Víktor no le quitaba el ojo de encima, mirándola con aquella intensidad que años atrás la había conquistado. La castaña miró el reloj disimuladamente. Casi era la hora. Hermione simuló un pequeño bostezo y Víktor arrugó la frente.

¿Te aburres?

Oh, no. Solo estoy cansada.

Está bien, te acompañarré a tu habitación.

Víktor le ofreció el brazo y Hermione lo tomó. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de la castaña. Entonces Víktor tomó su cara entre sus manos.

Herrmione... Esto es lo que siemprre he deseado. Que estés en casa esperrándome cuando llegue, cenarr juntos, que me cuentes lo que has hecho durrante el día, tomarr el té contigo, aunque sea en el más absoluto silencio porrque no hace falta decirr nada más y caminarr juntos hasta la habitación... - su voz era suave como el terciopelo, cálida como la recordaba Hermione – solo me falta una cosa parra que esto sea completo... déjame entrrar... - Víktor la atrajó hacia él y la besó, con dulzura. Hermione cerró los ojos un instante, hasta que su cerebro reaccionó y se apartó.

No. Yo... lo siento Víktor – la castaña vio la furia aparecer en los ojos negros del hombre – Todavía no estoy preparada.

¿Prreparrada? - Primero confusión y luego esperanza fue lo que vio Hermione en el rostro de su captor – Prreparrada... clarro. Esperro que prronto lo estés.

Tal vez antes de lo que imaginas – Hermione acarició la mejilla del hombre sintiendo cómo su estómago se contraía con la mentira.

Buenas noches Herrmione.

Buenas noches Víktor.

La castaña entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Escuchó cómo se alejaban los pasos de Víktor y entreabrió para poder ver. Cuando estuvo segura de que el hombre se había marchado, se puso el camisón y preparó las cosas. Unos suaves toques en la puerta le indicaron que Narcissa ya estaba ahí.

Adelante – invitó la castaña.

Buenas noches Hermione. ¿Estás bien? - la voz de la rubia mujer sonaba preocupada.

Sí, claro. ¿Por qué? - se sorprendió la joven.

Es que... estaba vigilando y he visto que ese... hombre, te ha besado. Pobrecilla, debes estar pasándolo muy mal teniendo que hacer el papel de sumisa.

Tranquila Narcissa. Un beso de Víktor no basta para desestabilizarme. No es de mi agrado, pero si aceptarlo nos lleva a nuestra meta, no me importa. ¿Empezamos?

Claro, dime qué debo hacer.

Hermione explicó a su suegra cómo funcionaba el hipnotismo. Lo que tenía que hacer para que ella consiguiera entrar en trance y lo que debería hacer si no conseguía salir de él. Cuando la madre de Draco le aseguró que lo había comprendido todo a la perfección, Hermione miró el reloj. Era casi la hora.

Bien, es la hora. Vamos allá Narcissa.

La castaña se acomodó en el sillón y su suegra delante. Cogió el colgante que llevaba y comenzó a balancearlo lentamente ante Hermione mientras iniciaban la cuenta atrás. En cuanto la chica cerró los ojos, Narcissa se recostó en su sillón sin perder de vista el rostro de su nuera para notar cualquier pequeño cambio que sufriera su expresión.

"Draco" "¿Estás ahí?" "Soy yo, tu Hermione"

"Hermione..." - la voz de Draco sonó en la mente de la castaña. Narcissa suspiró sabiendo que habían conectado cuando la vio relajarse y sonreír imperceptiblemente.

"Draco, amor mío, ¿estás bien?"

"Soy yo quien debe preguntarte eso, princesa. No sabes lo angustiado que estoy"

"Tranquilo, estoy bien"

"Me encantaría estar horas así, pero no sé cuánto tiempo podremos mantenerlo, así que mejor vamos al grano"

"Lo entiendo" "Tú dirás"

"Estamos preparando un ataque para rescataros, pero necesitamos información. Saber cuántos enemigos hay en la fortaleza y si tienen algún plan"

"¿Acaso sabéis dónde estamos?

"En el castillo de Predjama"

"Entonces sabrás que es una fortaleza inexpugnable"

"No te preocupes por eso" "Sabemos cómo llegar y cómo entrar"

"Siento no poder ayudaros. No sé cuántos enemigos hay. Tal vez veinte o treinta, además de Víktor, Pansy, Theo, tus padres y yo"

"¡Theo!" "Maldito traidor"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Es un espía de Víktor"

"No Draco, Theo está en las mazmorras, con tu padre. Lo utilizaban para hacer poción multijugos y que otro se hiciera pasar por él"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Yo misma vi cómo estaba de maltrecho y torturado"

"¿Y Pansy? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?"

"Resulta que Theo y ella están enamorados y Víktor la utilizaba para hacer que Theo colaborase. Además de ser su criada..."

"Está bien. Dejemos eso ahora." "¿Tienes localizada la entrada a las mazmorras?"

"Solo he estado una vez, pero creo que recordaré el camino"

"Eres un genio Hermione. Por eso te quiero tanto" "Noto que la conexión se está debilitando" "Sé fuerte Hermione" "Dile a mi madre que la quiero" "Estad preparados" "Mañana a la misma hora" "Te quiero Hermione"

"Mañana a la misma hora" "Yo también te quiero"

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, lo que hizo que Narcissa diera un respingo en su sillón. Al momento los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se lanzó a los brazos de su suegra, quien, a pesar de no estar acostumbrada a la efusividad ni a las muestras de cariño, la acogió entre sus brazos y la abrazaba mientras la castaña se desahogaba.

Sssssst, sssssst, está bien niña – decía la rubia mujer mientras mesaba suavemente el cabello de la castaña.

Lo... lo siento, sé que esto no es lo que debe hacer una dama, pero... - hipaba Hermione.

Tranquila, lo entiendo. Además, un poco de efusividad irá bien en tus nuevas redes sociales. Serán un soplo de aire fresco para todos...

Gracias – Hermione se separó de su suegra y se sentó de nuevo en su sillón. Sabía que Narcissa estaba ansiosa por tener noticias de su hijo, pero no iba a presionarla. - He hablado con Draco. La hipnosis funciona. Está bien. Están preparando un plan para venir a rescatarnos. Dice que no se fía de Theo ni de Pansy. Que estemos preparados, como mucho una semana. Tengo que conseguirle información que los ayude en el ataque... Mañana volveremos a conectar, así que mañana tendré que hacer averiguaciones... sacar información a Pansy y a Víktor...

Eso es muy peligroso querida.

No importa, es lo que debo hacer – la expresión de absoluta convicción que reflejaba el rostro de Hermione hizo suspirar a Narcissa.

Los Gryffindors y su obstinación. En fin, es mejor que vayamos a acostarnos. Necesitas descansar, pareces agotada.

Lo cierto es que esta sesión me ha dejado cansada.

Buenas noches Hermione – le dijo Narcissa mientras abría la puerta de la habitación – te espero para el desayuno.

Buenas noches Narcissa, aquí estaré – respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

Cuando al día siguiente despertó, se encontraba llena de energía. Se dio un buen baño y se vistió para ir a desayunar con su suegra. Estaba deseando encontrarse con Parkinson para comenzar su investigación, aunque todavía no tenía muy claro cómo hacerlo para no levantar sospechas. Se dirigió a la habitación de Narcissa, llamó y esperó a que ésta le abriera la puerta. Pansy apareció pocos minutos después con el desayuno.

¿También querrás ir hoy a la biblioteca, Hermione? - le preguntó amablemente la pelinegra.

Pues sí. ¿Podrás acompañarme? - respondió con una sonrisa.

Claro. Cuando terminéis el desayuno.

Cuando Pansy volvió para recoger la bandeja, se encontró a Hermione ya preparada.

Hasta luego Narcissa ¿Quieres que te traiga algún libro de la biblioteca?

Gracias querida. Escoge tu misma. Así tendré algo con que distraerme.

Hermione salió detrás de Pansy. Iba muy callada, pero muy atenta. Necesitaba saber qué clase de hechizo bloqueador habían puesto en las escaleras. Pansy no pareció darse cuenta, así que cuando llegó, movió la varita y pronunció las palabras en voz muy baja, aunque Hermione sonrió, pues había averiguado el hechizo.

Se dirigieron a la biblioteca y nada más entrar, Hermione se perdió entre los estantes. Pansy la miró unos minutos antes de mover la cabeza y murmurar,

Todavía no sé lo que ha visto Draco en ti.

¿Decías algo? - le preguntó la castaña asomando la cabeza.

No, nada. Voy a dejar la bandeja en las cocinas y vuelvo en un rato. ¿Hoy también comerás aquí?

¿Está Víktor en el castillo? Me gustaría comer con él.

No – Hermione notó que la voz de Pansy se endurecía – no volverá hasta la noche.

Oh, qué pena – fingió la leona – entonces comeré con Narcissa.

Pansy se encogió de hombros y se marchó. En cuanto se hubo ido, Hermione fue hasta la puerta de la biblioteca, comprobó que tenía puesto un hechizo y murmuró unas palabras. Al momento la puerta se abrió. Sonriendo para sí, Hermione la hechizó de nuevo. Ahora estaba segura del hechizo bloqueador que utilizaban y, cómo no, ella sabía el contra hechizo. Buscó libros sobre el castillo. Se empapó de su historia, que era fascinante y encontró antiquísimos pergaminos con mapas del lugar, pero en ninguno de ellos aparecían las mazmorras. Aún así, encontró un mapa en el que ella pudo reconocer los lugares del castillo en los que había estado, y así pudo memorizar un recorrido hasta la sala donde estaba el tapiz que escondía la entrada. Miró el reloj, Pansy estaba a punto de volver. Se apresuró a guardar los libros y buscó uno que le pudiera gustar a Narcissa. Justo cuando acababa de encontrar una sección de novelas muggles, Hermione oyó como Pansy abría la puerta.

¿Hermione? Es la hora, voy a subir la comida.

¡Qué bien! Tengo hambre. Esto de leer me abre el apetito – sonrió siguiendo a Parkinson. - Oye Pansy. Este lugar parece muy grande.

Lo es. Es uno de los castillo más antiguos de Europa. Data de la época medieval, más o menos cuando el nacimiento de los Fundadores de Hogwarts.

¿En serio? Entonces tendrá muchas historias. Tal vez por ser tan grande es porque no nos encontramos nunca con más personas. ¿O acaso estamos solos?

¿Solos? - Pansy la miró extrañada.

Sí, solos. Narcissa, tu, yo, Víktor... y Theo y Lucius en las mazmorras. ¿No se supone que Víktor está creando un ejército? ¿Dónde está? O sea, si está aquí, ¿cómo es que nunca los he visto?

¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas? - preguntó desconfiada.

Por curiosidad, ya sabes, soy una sabelotodo.

Pues deberías saber que a Víktor no le gusta que anden husmeando. El ejército no está aquí, por lo poco que yo sé. Los está concentrando en otro lugar. Aquí, aunque no estamos solos, hay solamente unos pocos guardianes.

Hermione asintió, sabía que no era prudente seguir con el tema. De momento ya había conseguido otro dato. Durante la comida, Hermione le explicó a su suegra lo que había encontrado. La mujer no dejaba d asombrarse ante la tenacidad de la joven y tampoco dejaba de repetirle que estaba corriendo demasiados riesgos.

No Narcissa. Estoy haciendo lo necesario para salir de aquí. No sé cuántos días más voy a conseguir mantener a raya a Víktor, así que debo hacer lo posible para que los planes de los nuestros se hagan realidad lo antes posible.

Aquella noche, Víktor no se presentó en el castillo para la cena, lo que inquietó a la castaña. Su sexto sentido le decía que estaba tramando algo. Cenó de nuevo con la madre de Draco y cuando fue la hora, Narcissa la hipnotizó.

"¿Draco?" - lo llamó Hermione desde su subconsciente. Pero el rubio no respondió. Narcissa vio cómo Hermione fruncía el ceño y se preocupó, tal vez algo andaba mal... ¿Debía despertarla? - "Draco, donde estás" - esta vez, el tono era más de súplica.

"Aquí princesa, estoy aquí" - respondió el rubio con voz cansada.

"¿Qué sucede?""¿Por qué has tardado?"

"Perdona, estamos ultimando detalles"

"¿Vais a venir pronto?" - preguntó esperanzada.

"Mañana""¿Qué has podido averiguar?"

"Aquí solo hay unos pocos guardianes, aunque no sé el número exacto. Por lo visto, el grueso del ejército que Víktor está reuniendo está en otro lugar"

"Bien, de eso ya nos ocuparemos más adelante" "¿Cómo están mis padres?"

"Tu madre está conmigo. Y tu padre en las mazmorras"

"¿Sabrás llegar hasta allí?"

"Creo que sí, si he memorizado bien el camino"

"Eres maravillosa Herms"

"¿Cuándo planeáis el asalto?"

"Quiero que estéis preparadas sobre esta hora. Harry te encontrará a través del localizador que te implantaste"

"¿Te lo ha contado?""Debería habértelo dicho"

"No importa. Ya hablaremos de ello" "¿Tu estás bien?""¿Víktor te ha...?"

"Tranquilo, no me ha tocado" "Entonces, mañana a esta hora"

"Estad preparadas"

"Lo estaremos"

"Y Hermione..."

"¿Si?"

" Recuerda que te quiero"

"Y yo a tí Draco"

Hermione abrió los ojos en cuanto se cortó la conexión. Le contó a Narcissa lo que Draco le había dicho y la mujer se echó a reír. Hermione la miró pensando que se había vuelto loca, pero en ese momento, Narcissa desapareció y en su lugar el rostro familiar de Pansy se formó ante Hermione, quien entendió que le habían preparado una encerrona. Pero ¿Dónde estaba Narcissa?

En cuanto terminó de hablar con su castaña, Draco se quedó pensativo, mirando crepitar las llamas de la chimenea de la biblioteca. Luego miró a Luna, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dio las gracias por lo que había hecho por ellos. Luna se limitó a sonreír. Draco salió de la biblioteca y se reunió con el resto de la Orden del Fénix para ultimar los detalles del asalto.

_**CAPÍTULO 9**_

¡Pansy! ¿Cómo es...?¿Dónde está Narcissa? - Hermione intentaba ordenar su mente de forma que no pareciera angustiada por haber sido descubierta.

Se lo dije... le dije a Víktor que estabas tramando algo... eres tan... gryffindor – pronunció con asco – sois tan predecibles... no podías estarte quieta.

¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

En la biblioteca. ¿Libros de Astrología?¿Tu?¿La escéptica Hermione Granger? Venga ya. Le dije a Víktor que no era una buena idea traerte. Le advertí... pero no me hizo caso...

¿Todo esto lo has hecho por celos?Si quieres tanto a Víktor, quédatelo. Yo no lo amo y jamás lo amaré. Pero por favor déjanos marchar...

¿Amar a Víktor? Otra vez te equivocas sabelotodo. Víktor es mi socio. ¿Lo has oído? Nunca te amará.

Ante el horror de la castaña, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció Víktor detrás de ella. Aunque intentaba mostrar una máscara de impasibilidad en su rostro, Hermione podía ver la furia y el dolor escondidos en su mirada.

Me has mentido Herrmione. Anoche me besaste y me hiciste crreerr que empezabas a sentirr algo porr mí y que prronto me abrrirrías tu corrazón. Has jugado conmigo parra hacerr un plan parra escaparr... perro lo pagarrás Herrmione... mañana porr la noche estarremos prreparrados cuando lleguen y verrás cómo el amorr de tu vida muerre parra siemprre.

¡No! - Hermione se lanzó contra el pecho de Víktor – No lo permitiré. Para matarle a él, antes deberás matarme a mí.

Ya lo verremos. Vámonos Pansy, tenemos que orrganizarr la defensa, Theo está a punto de llegarr con los rrefuerrzos.

¡Espera! ¿Theo? - preguntó la castaña desconcertada.

Sí querida. Theo, el mejor amigo de Draco. Nuestro infiltrado, nuestro tercer socio – explicó Pansy riendo.

¿Dónde están Lucius y Narcissa?

En las mazmorras – respondió Víktor.

¿Qué es lo que queréis?

El poder. El control absoluto sobre el mundo mágico. Y cuando mañana aniquilemos a tu querida Orden, ya nada se interpondrá en nuestro camino al poder.

Víktor y Pansy salieron de la habitación dejando sola a Hermione. Pero en vez de darse por vencida y ponerse a llorar, la castaña hacía que su cerebro fuera a mil por hora para concebir un plan que alertara a sus amigos de que habían sido descubiertos. Después de mucho rato, creyó haber encontrado la solución. Pasó toda la noche despierta, preparándose para la batalla que tendría lugar la noche siguiente. Cuando el sol comenzaba a despuntar sonrió satisfecha. Lo había conseguido, sabía que podía hacerlo pero nunca lo había intentado, pero finalmente lo había dominado. Estaba preparada.

Se dirigió al baño para asearse y justo cuando acababa de vestirse, oyó una fuerte explosión. Corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación, extrañamente estaba abierta. Salió y se dirigió a las escaleras. Inutilizó el hechizo y bajó corriendo. Empezaron a sonar explosiones por todas partes y al pasar corriendo por el comedor pudo ver a los guardias de Víktor lanzando hechizos. Entonces comprendió que la Orden había adelantado el ataque. Sonrió. Qué listos eran sus amigos. Al llegar a la puerta del comedor tuvo que detenerse, Pansy estaba delante de ella.

¿Dónde crees que vas Granger? ¿A encontrarte con tus amigos? Por cierto, dijiste que atacarían esta noche, ¿Por qué se han adelantado? Tu no pudiste avisarlos...

Son mucho más listos de lo que crees.

Lo dudo. Da igual. No nos ganarán y tu... morirás.

Las explosiones y las luces de las maldiciones se escuchaban en la sala contigua. La Orden había conseguido entrar en el castillo. Unas voces se acercaban al comedor y Hermione pudo distinguir perfectamente a Harry y a Draco llamándola. Entraron por la puerta como un huracán.

¡Hermione! - gritaron al verla.

Hola chicos, me alegro de veros, aunque estoy un poco ocupada para abrazaros – saludó la castaña notando tres varitas en su garganta. Pansy, Theo y Víktor estaban junto a ella apuntándola.

¡Soltadla! - gritó Draco – es a mí a quien quieres muerto, aquí me tienes Viktor. - El rubio se adelantó bajando la varita.

¡Draco, no! - gritó Hermione. - Tranquilo, estoy bien. ¿Sabes? Ya puedo hacerlo yo – La explicación de la castaña dejó extrañados a sus amigos, pero Draco la miró entrecerrando los ojos y asintió.

Voy a disfrrutarr matándote Drraco Malfoy – Dijo Víktor con rabia dirigiendo su varita hacia el rubio.

En ese momento, Hermione hizo un mivimiento muy rápido con las manos y un destello de luz salió de ellas, dejando cegados por un segundo a todos los presentes. Segundo que aprovechó Draco para correr hacia ella y cogerla. En cuanto todos pudieron reaccionar se encontraron apuntándose los unos a los otros.

Os hemos vencido. Entregadnos vuestras varitas y tendréis un juicio justo – dijo Harry.

¿En serio crees que nos habéis ganado? - replicó Pansy – no tenéis ni idea de lo que le espera al mundo.

¿Dónde está el resto de vuestro ejército? - preguntó Ron.

Jamás lo encontraréis, ni a nosotros. Volveremos a vernos, cuando haya llegado el momento La Tríada traerá un nuevo orden – dijo Theo con arrogancia.

Serrás mía Herrmione. Prronto.

Pansy, Theo y Víktor juntaron las puntas de sus varitas y antes de que los miembros de la Orden se dieran cuenta habían desaparecido.

¿Qué?¿Cómo?¿Dónde se han ido? - Ron no salía de su asombro.

Han desaparecido – explicó Harry – Una desaparición extraña. Jamás había visto que se juntaran las varitas para hacerlo.

Eso es porque el lugar al que han ido está muy lejos y necesitan el poder de las tres varitas para hacerlo – explicó Draco – es magio oscura, pero tampoco es ningún secreto. ¿Estás bien Herms? - El rubio no podía dejar de abrazar a su esposa.

Sí, sí. Estoy bien chicos – sonrió la castaña al ver que todos se acercaban a abrazarla - ¿Por qué habéis adelantado el ataque?

Nos pareció buena idea. Sobretodo, teniendo en cuenta que si tu le contabas el plan a Narcissa y que tal vez hubiera espías que pudieran oírlo... - explicó Ginny.

¿Dónde están mis padres Herms? - preguntó Draco preocupado.

En las mazmorras.

¿También mi madre?

Sí. Hicisteis bien en cambiar el plan. Anoche, después de nuestro encuentro, le conté el plan a Narcissa y resultó ser Pansy, que se había transformado en ella. Así que están en las mazmorras.

¿Recuerdas el camino?

Creo que sí, seguidme.

Hermione los condujo por el castillo mientras veían rendirse a los pocos guardias que todavía seguían en pie. Cuando llegaron al tapiz, Hermione lo apartó y apareció ante ellos la entrada a las mazmorras. Lucius y Narcissa estaban allí. La mujer salió por su propio pie, pero Lucius estaba bastante débil y tuvieron que ayudarlo.

En cuanto salieron del castillo, Harry se marchó con el grupo de aurores y los presos a las instalaciones del Ministerio en Londres para interrogar a los guardias. Los demás se trasladaron a la Mansión Malfoy, donde los sanadores particulares atendieron a Lucius y a Narcissa. Ambos estaban bien, aunque el padre de draco necesitaría mucho reposo y una buena alimentación. A pesar de sus reticencias, finalmente también Hermione se sometió a un chequeo.

¿Y bien?¿Cómo está? - inquirió Draco preocupado al sanador cuando éste hubo terminado.

Oh, no deben preocuparse, la señora Malfoy está bien.

Ya te lo he dicho Draco, estoy bien. Víktor no me ha hecho nada. Sólo estoy cansada porque me he pasado toda la noche despierta practicando.

Sí, señora Malfoy, y eso es algo que deberá vigilar. Debe usted cuidarse de ahora en adelante y procurar no cansarse.

¿Por que lo dice? Ha dicho se está bien... - dijo el rubio.

Sí, lo está teniendo en cuenta el estrés que debe haber sufrido y su estado.

¿Estado? - preguntaron ambos a la vez.

¿Es que no se ha dado cuenta? Está usted embarazada señora Malfoy – Al ver la cara de perplejidad que ponía la pareja el sanador carraspeó – En fin, les dejo. Y... cuidese.

En cuanto el sanador hubo salido por la puerta, Draco y Hermione se miraron.

¿Tu... lo sabías Herms?

Yo... no... tengo un retraso, pero lo achaqué al estrés...

Te juro señora Malfoy que no te voy a perder de vista ni un segundo desde ahora mismo – Draco tomó la cara de Hermione entre sus manos y la besó – Te quiero y acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Te quiero Draco Lucius Malfoy. Vamos a tener una familia muy hermosa.

Por supuesto – sonrió pretenciosamente el rubio – y muy lista también.

_**EPÍLOGO**_

Unas horas más tarde Harry llegó a su casa. Los miembros de la Orden le estaban esperando, al igual que Hermione y Draco.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué has podido averiguar? - preguntó Ron.

Nada sobre la ubicación de esos tres.

¿La Tríada? Menudo nombre se han buscado – se rió George.

Pero, ¿han dicho algo? - insistió Ron.

Han dicho algo acerca de que volverán y no podremos hacer nada contra ellos porque tendrán en su poder un arma a la que no podremos combatir. - Harry miraba a Hermione - ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste en el castillo? Hiciste magia, pero no tenías varita...

Yo... bueno... antes de entrar en Hogwarts y tener una varita, todos podemos hacer magia sin ella.

Pero es inconscientemente – replicó Charlie.

Pero ¿y si dentro de nosotros queda algo de ese poder y aprendemos a controlarlo? Dumbledore me lo explicó una vez. Él podía hacerlo y estaba seguro de que yo también podía. Se lo conté un día a Draco. Él puede hacer magia sin varita – todos miraron a Draco, quien se encogió de hombros – así que me enseñó la técnica, pero jamás me había salido hasta anoche. Me pasé toda la noche practicando hasta conseguirlo.

¿Y cómo funciona? - preguntó Harry.

Solo unos pocos poseen el don de controlar ese poder. Una vez controlado es algo muy poderoso. Puedes hacer hechizos mucho más potentes que con la varita.

¿Crees que Víktor sabe que Hermione tiene ese don y por eso la quiere? - siguió preguntando Harry.

No, Víktor me quería como compañera – respondió la castaña.

Pero ahora sabe que lo tienes... e irá a por tí con más fuerza, te querrá en su bando como arma – reflexionó Harry.

Bueno, no creo que lo intente en breve. Debe reunir fuerzas y trazar u nuevo pla. Sabrá que vamos a tener a Hermione muy vigilada, y ella no se irá a su lado voluntariamente porque no tiene con qué chantajearla... - ante este comentario de Ginny, Draco y Hermione se miraron.

¿Qué sucede Herms? Te conozco, algo escondes... - preguntó Harry.

Bueno... es que el sanador nos ha dicho que estoy embarazada...

¡Eso es fantástico! - Ginny y Luna corrieron a abrazar a su amiga.

Sí, Mione, también nos alegramos pero eso significa que cuando Víktor se entere querrá a ese bebé para que vayas con él. Ese es tu nuevo punto débil – Comentó George.

Pues no lo permitiremos. Desde ahora, la prioridad de la Orden será vuestra seguridad.

Os lo agradecemos – dijo Draco – pero no queremos tener guardaespaldas todo el día alrededor nuestro...

Olvídalo Draco – La voz de Harry era tajante – Ambos sois dos magos excepcionales, con grandes poderes, una conexión que va , más allá de lo entendible y tenéis además el extraño poder de la magia sin varita... ¿crees que el bebé que está en camino será normal?

¿Qué me estás ocultando Harry Potter? - Hermione estaba frente a Harry mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

No... nada... es solo un rumor... Hace varios meses apareció misteriosamente una nueva profecía en el Departamento de Misterios. No se le ha dado mucha iportancia porque no se ha podido certificar su procedencia.

¿Y qué dice? - la voz de Hermione temblaba.

Que una nueva guerra está por venir, en la que el bando ganador será de quien esté de parte El Arma Humana.

Un silencio sepulcral se extendió por la sala. Draco abrazó a Hermione. Después de unos minutos en silencio, empezaron a divagar sobre qué hacer. La castaña se escabulló y salió al pequeño jardín, pero sabía que no había salido sola.

Todavía no te he dado las gracias – dijo ella.

¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

Tal vez el nuevo poder. ¿Sabes? lo siento dentro de mí, latente... En serio Charlie. Gracias – Hermione le tomó las manos.

No tienes por qué dármelas. Sólo cumplía una promesa...

Pero sé lo mucho que te costó. Podrías haber dejado que Víktor lo matara y quedaría libre...

Pero jamás serías mía. Lo cierto es que nunca lo has sido. Ni siquiera un poquito. Tu no me habrías perdonado y yo tampoco habría podido vivir sabiéndote desdichada.

Gracias. Realmente eres alguien muy especial Charlie Weasley.

Y voy a hacerte otra promesa Hermione Jane Granger. Voy a dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a encontrar a Víktor y a protegerte a tí y a tu bebé de esa profecía ridícula.

Lo sé – le dijo Hermione besando su mejilla.

En cuanto Charlie hubo entrado de nuevo, Draco se acercó desde las sombras y abrazó a su esposa por detrás.

¿Espiando señor Malfoy?

Mmmmm... no, acababa de salir buscándote cuando le he visto entrar. ¿Va todo bien?

Sí. Todo bien.

Sabes que no dejaré que te pase nada. Ni a ti ni al bebé ¿verdad?

Lo sé – terminó Hermione besando a su esposo.


End file.
